


【授权翻译】把灵魂放在冰面上

by elbereth



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Rivals(Friendly), Anxiety, BB!Mila, BYSOTI: The Pining Story, Ballet, Cinnamon Roll!Yuuri, Coming of Age, Friend to ..., Friend to Lover, Idol to Friend, Languages, M/M, Mutual Pining, One-sided pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining is going to happen soon, Platonic Pining, Pre-Pining, Rating may change -- eventually, Reference to two 17 yo giving in to hormones, Slow Burn, So much anxiety, Training, Young!Victor, Young!Yuuri, figure skating, so much pining
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-11-28 14:19:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11419770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elbereth/pseuds/elbereth
Summary: 这是一个勇利在14岁时没有了教练，于是被美奈子老师引荐到俄罗斯雅科夫手下训练的故事。按某位同学的说法，这是一篇看了以后“由奢入俭难”的文。极度考据狂、细节控、技术分析向，看了以后再也不想看那些满眼技术Bug的文。感情慢热，故事进展缓慢但有趣，仍在连载中。人物讨喜，原型众多，适合考据和八卦。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bear Your Soul on the Ice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9092290) by [SassySalchow (diedraechin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/diedraechin/pseuds/SassySalchow). 



雅科夫重重叹了口气，从刚收到短信的手机上抬起眼来。冰面上的维克多，本应该练习接续步的维克多，改去练起跳连接了。跳跃完全称不上维克多节目里最弱的部分，所以完全没有理由在这上面浪费时间，现在还没到比赛季呢。

“维克多！这看起来不像你的接续步啊！”

十八岁的男孩滑行过来，冰刀在冰面上侧滑着刹住，溅起一片冰花，堪堪在雅科夫身边停住。老人叹了口气。

“可我练的东西更有趣啊。接续步没什么惊喜。”

雅科夫双手抱在胸前。“你也许是青年组最强的，也许欧锦赛拿了冠军，但你至今还没给我拿回过成人组大奖赛冠军，或者成人组世锦赛金牌。你把那些牌子拿回俄罗斯再愁你的惊喜吧。”

一旦被人提醒了他刚结束的大奖赛里只拿了块铜牌，维克多下巴一紧，又露出了雅科夫最痛恨的顽固表情来。现在跟他是没道理可讲了。

“今年全俄我还是拿了冠军。”顽固而且蛮不讲理。

雅科夫哼道，“对，没错，然后你说根本就没竞争可言。格奥尔基生了一周闷气。”

一甩头，维克多长长的马尾辫滑下肩膀，在背上飘荡。“我没想伤害格奥尔基的感情。”他叹道。“他想升组的时候我还跟他说他应该在青年组再呆一年，但他根本不听我的。”

雅科夫点点头。他们俩都努力劝说那个年轻人至少像维克多一样在青年组留到十七岁，但格奥尔基显示了他通常没有的反叛，坚决地升了组。

“你好好练练接续步，在国际比赛上日子会好过点。把你的步法从三级提到四级。”

维克多只是冲他的教练翻了个白眼，靠在挡板上。“我的接续步就跟竞赛水平一样好，就算不是四级也一样。”

“好。”雅科夫从冰场边退回一步。“你不想练习的话，把冰场让出来。”

维克多脸一垮。“雅科夫！”

“我说真的，维克多。你如果不按我说的做，那就离开冰场，我好帮那些需要我做他们教练的人练习。今天要来一个新人。”

维克多咬住嘴唇。“你有个新学生？”雅科夫知道维克多真正想知道的是，他有我这么好吗？

“没错。一个十四岁的日本人。今年第一次进入青年组国际赛事。”

“日本人？他喜欢动画吗？”

雅科夫叹了口气。“给我下去。”

然而像往常一样，维克多不听他的话，反而滑到了冰场正中，开始重新演练他这个赛季的短节目。就算没有更难的接续步，雅科夫也知道维克多也有很大把握能在欧锦赛上再次夺金。前几周那个德国人在练习中受了伤，没法回归，这样把握就更大了。如果传闻是真的，最高水平的两个竞争者——上村旅人和文佑华——都打算退役的话，那么世锦赛的竞争也就没那么激烈了。信息不全，这些都只是推测，而且他还有别的事要烦心——比如说他妻子硬要他接下的那个新学生。

他看维克多滑了一会儿，直到走廊里传来高跟鞋在地面上的敲打声。他的视线离开冰场，看到莉莉娅和一个年轻些的日本女人一起走过来，一个男孩亦步亦趋地跟着她们，背着一个黑色的滑冰鞋包。

男孩的眼睛紧紧钉在地面上。他看起来根本不像个滑冰运动员；甚至跟他妻子给他看的视频中的滑冰孩子都毫不相像。

“勇利。”日本女人唤道，接着是一串快速的日语。不管她说了些什么，那男孩兴奋地抬起眼来，冲向冰场，去看里面练习的人们。呃，看的只有一个人。维克多。 

“他是维克多的粉丝。从保加利亚的世青赛开始就是了。”女人的俄语勉强过得去，不过口音重了一点。“奥川美奈子。”她伸出手。

“雅科夫·菲尔兹曼。”他握住她的手晃了晃。“你的名字很耳熟。”

“我离开波修瓦之后她做了一季的首席，”莉莉娅介绍道。“勇利就是她的学生。”

“他的滑冰教练是个芭蕾舞女演员？”雅科夫叹道。

“不。”女人的笑声十分明亮。“我是他的芭蕾舞老师。他和我们家乡的另两个学生共有一个教练，但是他们在国内比赛从来没得到过非常理想的名次，就决定放弃了，所以教练也搬走了。”她声音里隐有怒气，雅科夫完全不怪她。一个教练就这么抛下一个大有前景的学生，能进入国际比赛的学生……“所以我给莉莉娅打了个电话，我知道她跟你结了婚，而你在花样滑冰届非常有名。我之前只希望你能介绍一个教练。从来没奢望过你真的愿意接手勇利。”

雅科夫粗鲁地点点头。“我看到了他的潜力。他的接续步对他这个层次的选手来说很难，而且他的旋转相当漂亮。我愿意让他在这里训练一年。然后我才能决定是否永久收他为学生。”

美奈子一笑。“他不会让你失望的。”

“如果他让我失望了，我至少能给你个其他教练的名字。我对我自己的选手要求很高。”

***

勇利紧紧抓着挡板的边缘，瞪着维克多。他棒极了！他等不及要跟优子说了……然后他叹了口气。看起来得发短信，因为他不能去冰上城堡找她了，他不再和优子（还有西郡）一起滑冰，而是被带到了俄罗斯。他很兴奋。他要在雅科夫·菲尔兹曼手下训练！就那个雅科夫·菲尔兹曼，维克多的教练！也就是说他要和维克多一起受训了。他脸一烧，低下头盯着球鞋尖。他怎么会有资格踏上维克多同样一块冰场呢？

“你喜欢动画吗？”

勇利蹙眉。他的视线模糊起来，感到眼泪在眼眶刺得发疼。

“你喜欢动画吗？”

他一心只想竭尽自己所能成为一个优秀的花样滑冰运动员，展示给他的偶像看，可他还不是。还不真的是。许许多多的选手都比他强。日本的王牌比他强，虽然他们都说他就要退役了，日本之后就没有王牌了。

粗砺的呼吸声打破了他突如其来的忧郁，于是他抬起头来。维克多的脸晃动着清晰起来，眼睛是明亮的，极度明亮的蓝色。他贴在墙上的那些海报根本没能表现出它们的美貌！他的眼睛是清亮的海蓝，不是风暴来临的海洋的色泽，而是平静无波的，万里无云晴空下的海蓝。

“能说英文吗？”维克多说。

勇利张开嘴。“会……会……会一点。”

“动画片？”

勇利皱起眉头，摇摇头。为什么维克多要问他动画的事？根本不合常理。“我是滑冰的。”

他没料到维克多竟扑哧一声笑了起来，感到几分屈辱。他感到下唇不受控制地发抖，只能用劲咬住。

“哎呀不是！等等！对不起！”维克多踏出冰面，赶紧把刀套胡乱套上。勇利拼命眨眼，用掌根揉压着眼睛。“别，千万别，我不是——该死。”维克多抓着头发。“该死。别。对不起。”他停下不再说话了。

勇利抬头，眯起眼盯着他。

“我就是说……你当然是个滑冰运动员。”维克多点点勇利冰鞋包的背带。“不然的话你在这儿干嘛？所以我觉得……有点好笑。”

勇利松开紧握的拳头，又握住，最终把手缩进夹克衫的袖子里，搓着袖口边缘。他不敢看维克多的脸，所以只盯着他颈子和锁骨交界的地方。他又咬住了嘴唇。

“我喜欢动画。”勇利抬起头，维克多对他微笑着。“我喜欢动画，所以才问你的。”

“哦。”这世界真是个奇怪的地方。他正站在自己的偶像，维克多身旁，而且还在跟他说话——好吧，是维克多单方面对他说话——就在维克多受训的冰场上。而他们没有讨论维克多是全世界为数不多可以完成一个4Lz的选手，而在说动画片。“我看一点。”

“《火影忍者》、《死神》还是《海贼王》？”

“嗯。《钢之炼金术师》。” 勇利更紧地用手指绞紧了袖口。

“啊！我没听说过那部。”维克多微笑着靠在冰场的挡板上。“好看吗？”

勇利缓慢地点头。“但我没时间。真的。”

维克多叹气。“因为要滑冰。我也是。”他把手拉伸过头顶。“但有时候我得分散点注意力。”

勇利拧紧了眉头，努力想弄明白维克多这句话究竟什么意思。他的英语不算差，但也不够好。然后他叹口气，说，“我很遗憾。”

维克多不以为意地摆摆手，眼神越过勇利的头顶看向远处。“好像雅科夫要你过去。最好别让他等急了。”维克多伸手覆在勇利头顶，然后揉揉他的头发。“去吧。”之后再不发一语就取下刀套，又滑上冰面离开了。

“勇利！”美奈子从身后喊道，勇利恋恋不舍地退回身，眼神仍流连在维克多身上。他在冰面上旋转着，马尾在脑后飘飞。勇利深吸一口气，转身吁出来，向他的芭蕾舞老师和新教练走去。

***

出于生活需要，勇利最终定下了极其怪异的作息时间。每周有六天时间，他的闹钟会在凌晨三点响起，四点钟的时候他就会登录Skype，听家教辅导他的课程，多奇怪啊，他现在能和老师用视频聊天，这在两年前还是无法想象的事情。课程一般会持续三个小时，中间会有短暂休息。之后差不多就七点钟了，到了“午餐时间”。美奈子通常会给他们做一顿高蛋白的饭，加上好多好多好多绿叶蔬菜，但几乎没有味道。

他想念母亲的炸猪排盖饭。

然后他会做一个小时作业，之后就是芭蕾。美奈子买了一根把杆，安置在客厅中间。或者说，客厅基本上已经被改造成了一个芭蕾舞蹈房。冰场也有个舞蹈房，他们本可以在那里练习，但是同冰场的训练伙伴挤在走廊里的时候，勇利就会恐慌起来，无法集中精力，最终单足趾尖旋转十周都转不到就不得不停下。因此家就成了美奈子指导下的芭蕾舞教室。

芭蕾课之后是休息时间，之后他们出发去冰场，勇利和雅科夫会合。实话说，他最喜欢的那些日子，就是雅科夫忙着吼其他人，几乎无暇顾及他的时候。雅科夫的教练风格聒噪而粗鲁，勇利很是讨厌，但他永远不会告诉任何人，因为他正受教于维克多·尼基甫洛夫的教练，而这是……这是世上最好的一件事了。

就算他讨厌也罢。

所以那些另有人挨骂，他可以一个人清静呆着的日子是最棒的。最常见的情况下，那个被雅科夫吼的人是维克多，这让勇利很是吃惊。现实生活中的维克多和他在杂志和电视上一点都不相像。真实的维克多……嗯，他喜欢犯蠢，有点冒傻气，爱开玩笑。随时都能笑出声来。

这让勇利感到紧张。

很明显，圣彼得堡的一切都让他紧张而且恐慌。

今天特别糟糕。他数学考试考得不好，而英语和俄语课也都有问题。一整个上午，每次他用英语或俄语对美奈子说话的时候都搅得一团乱，发现美奈子明显完全听不懂他在说什么的时候不得不用日语解释清楚。他很想家，每次听到海鸥的鸣泣，他感到自己也想哭出来。

最重要的是，很快就有个邀请赛——如果夏天过后的下个赛季里他想在大奖赛青年组争得一个席位的话，那么这个比赛就有举足轻重的意义。更不用提一个多月以后的世界青年锦标赛了。这不是勇利第一次暗自琢磨他全国青年锦标赛的金牌是否完全是个错误了。

把入耳式耳机戴上，他开始拉伸，完全忽略周遭的一切。音乐是芭蕾和现代舞播放列表，所以音乐里的感伤成分已经略有些超出他健康心理的承受范围了，但他不管。他可以放任自己沉浸在音乐中，这也正是他原本的打算。

拉伸结束后，他系好冰鞋鞋带，随着一首新歌开始，踏上冰面。他耐心地在冰面上用冰刀画图形，然后开始旋转，进入一段慢节奏的接续步，随性而动。然后他加快速度，并跳出他最擅长的跳跃之一，阿克塞尔两周跳，紧接着滑向另一段接续步，进入弓身旋转，把冰刀提起，拉到头顶上方，转成贝尔曼旋转。

停下旋转之后，他略略停了一下，才进入了又一段接续步，这段比他自己节目里的还要快还要难。这是他之前和优子一起练习的一段接续步，优子成人组节目里的一段——这是她节目里最难的一部分，优子是这么告诉他的。他却一直感到练习这段步法很有乐趣，而且放松心神，为此他心中有些歉疚。最后他倾身，以hydroblading*结束，在冰面滑出圆形，手指在冰面划过。

重新站直身子之后，勇利长吁一口气，冰刀在脚下停住。他真的得开始练习了；可没有余裕让他整天闹着玩。他必须保证他的3L不出问题，他现在落地时还有点晃，可他短节目里必须得有。他讨厌跳跃，因为太难了。说不定他应该去找个舞伴，跳冰舞去。他让自己甩掉这个想法。一旦他的跳跃能稳稳落地，这简直是世界上最棒的感觉。

他从口袋里掏出手套，在冰场上滑行着戴上，一边继续拉伸着双腿。如果他一会儿得重重摔在冰面上的话，需要事先准备充分。

“дерьмо.”

维克多回头去看卡捷琳娜，她也站在挡板边一起看勇利滑冰。

“什么？”

“连我都做不到这么流畅，从弓身旋转连接到贝尔曼。他是怎么做到的？” 卡捷琳娜手托下巴看着。

维克多耸耸肩。“他比你年纪小？”

她翻了个白眼。“如果你在暗示说他能做到是因为他柔韧性更好的话，那么维佳，你就是个白痴。我知道那孩子柔韧性好，你只要看看他怎么拉伸就明白了。我说的是技巧。完全没有停顿，没有卡壳，从一个姿势流畅地流动到下一个姿势，他的旋转速度完全均匀，除非他自己想要加速或者减速。无懈可击。”

“但他的跳跃就是屎。” 维克多以挑剔的眼神打量着这段接续步。这显然是比较高水平的三级，如果还没到四级的话。为什么一个第一年的青年组选手在做这个？显然这比他自己的接续步还要难。他磨着牙。维克多气雅科夫说得确实有那么点道理，他很生气。

“他比你年纪小。”维克多嫌恶地盯了她一眼，卡捷琳娜轻笑出声。“他最终会来挑战你的，维佳。你最好有点准备。”

维克多反射性地退缩了一下，勇利又一次摔倒，还溜过冰面几尺远，他的3Lo又失败了。“他要是连这个跳跃都练不好的话就别想了。”

“哦，你那flip怎么样了？”

他别过眼神，叹了一声。冰场的所有人都知道他想跳出后内点冰四周，但还没做到。当然，一旦他做到了，他就势不可挡了。不仅他会是第一个跳出这个四周跳的，而且没有其他人会尝试。至少短时间内不会。“棒极了。我现在每次都能稳稳落地了。”

她响亮的笑声充满嘲弄。“真的？我可是听说你昨晚是脸稳稳落地的。”

维克多眯起双眼。“你是不是准备退役了来着？差不多该是米拉上场的时间了？”

卡捷琳娜伸手扶住他的肩膀。“抱歉。我只是觉得你那过分膨胀的自信心挺好玩的。不过谢谢，我还有几年时间呢。我才22岁，我异母妹妹连青年组资格还不够。她还在跟少年组训练呢。”

“维克多！卡捷琳娜！你们俩为什么还不上冰热身？！”

这回轮到维克多爆粗口了，他剥下刀套，踩上冰面。现在就这破待遇，今天还漫长着呢。

***

他透不过气来。他彻底地透不过气来了。空气从他的口中进出，顺着气管向下，沿着支气管，充起他的肺泡，但他依然透不过气来。他艰难地吞咽着，眼前的一切都在浮动，一片模糊，边缘发黑发暗。这实在不太妙。

然后他背上突然被拍了一下，一切瞬间恢复清晰——或者差不多清晰了，因为他的眼镜已经被雅科夫收进了夹克衫口袋。

“别被自己打败，勇利。你知道该怎么滑这个节目。这都不是重大赛事。”

他应和地点头，但还是感到世界危险地倾斜着，好像他随时就要从地球表面上甩出去一样。所有人都指望着他带来一场好演出。他需要在这里比个好成绩，世青赛也是，才能在大奖赛青年组赢一个位置。为了他花滑运动员的未来，他必须在这里比个好成绩。青年组比赛两年，然后升到成人组，之后，他就会正面和维克多竞争了。

正面和维克多竞争。

维克多，那个在他们离开奔赴比赛前刚刚在练习中完成了一个后内点冰四周跳的维克多。

他怎么会有真的能和维克多竞争的想法的？

他甩甩头，赶开这些想法，但是他神经上已有的损伤一直还在。他的手指在手掌上伸展着，想摸到袖边，可以攥住，感到布料在指腹上摩擦的质感，但他摸不到。所以他的另四根手指在拇指上搓动着。一次。两次。三次。四次。

他背上又是重重的一拍，他任由手臂随着落到一边。“我没事，雅科夫教练。”他的俄语仍然颤颤巍巍，但他一直在努力。

“上去吧，把你的心滑出来。”

他就是这么做的。把心滑了出来。这心最终打得粉碎，散落在冰面上，就像从架子最高层跌落的玻璃雕像，砸在了大理石的地板上。本该是完美无瑕表演的碎片从冰场的一头绵延到另一头。他的三个跳跃里，两个都失误了；他的步法和旋转依然很好，但是他紧张得直抖，明白也没表演出应有的水平。他很失望。

雅科夫也很失望。勇利一路走到等分区的路上，从教练嘴角沉下的弧度看得出来。他垂下头，把脸埋在手掌心里。

“停下，勇利。往上看。你是个滑冰选手。”

他遵照教练的意见，放下手，抬起头。没有眼镜他不太看得清，这令他有点高兴。能感觉到所有人的失望已经够糟的了。就算他们不认识他是谁，他也知道所有人都挺失望的。

至于他的分数，好吧，他根本不敢细想自己的分数。

雅科夫的手落在他的肩上。“你明天有自由滑。会赶上的。本来你的自由滑就比短节目好。”

***

勇利把脸埋进枕头，哀鸣着。他睡不着。他没法和音乐起舞。他滑不了冰。他紧张、恐慌得一团糟。他行差踏错，事事不顺。

他翻了个身，盯着头顶的天花板。所有的旅馆房间都有一种不熟悉的熟悉感。他随意地偏过头看了一眼钟。还没到午夜。他无意间睡着了，错过了男单成人组的短节目比赛。他感觉很糟糕。他真的非常想看维克多滑冰，本来他能在看台上有个好座位的。

在他生命中的所有事情上他都失败了。连做维克多的粉丝都失败了，而且也不是一个好训练伙伴。他叹着气把毯子拉过头顶，透过被子呼吸。

一阵敲门声。他拉下毯子，困惑地盯着门。第二阵敲门声。他坐起身，双腿垂在床边，更认真地盯着门。第三阵敲门声。他冲到门边，那敲门声还伴随着维克多的声音，让他快开门。他开了，飞快地拉开了门。维克多站在门外，裹着大衣和围巾和帽子，银色的头发编成长辫，垂在肩上，他背着冰鞋包，戴着手套的手里抓着一个纸袋子。

“快来。”

勇利困惑地对他眨着眼，维克多摇摇头，走进房间。

“如果你不赶紧，吃的东西就要凉掉了！你在穿好衣服，拿好冰鞋之前我是不会把东西给你的。路边摊得在外面吃才行。”

勇利反射性地咽下口水，抓起衣服冲进洗手间换上。他不知道发生了什么事情，这差不多一个月和维克多训练的时光没有给他带来一丝线索。他的偶像有点怪怪的。有些日子里他特别高傲。有些时候他情绪阴沉。偶尔，他整天黏在人后面。但他从来没有不友好过。有时粗枝大叶，有时不够体贴，但从来没有不友好过。

勇利对着镜子抚平头发，检查了一下衣服是配套的，然后走出卫生间。维克多正坐在一张床边缘，翻着勇利带来的一本课本。也许是历史，勇利记不清了，不过反正维克多也看不懂。

维克多抬起头。“很好，你穿好衣服了。拿上冰鞋，我们走！”

勇利毫不犹豫地照做了，跟在维克多后面走向大厅，上了电梯，然后直接走出酒店。走出一个街区之后，勇利才想起来自己简直是个白痴。不管是不是维克多，他不应该不告诉教练就直接离开酒店！他在人行道上猛地停住了。

“维克多？”

维克多转过头对他微笑。“啊对了，食物！”他从包里拿出一个有馅的面包，递给勇利。勇利立刻馋得流出了口水，肚子也叫了起来。“你错过晚饭了。雅科夫说你在睡觉。”

他点点头，一边走，一边嘴里已经塞满了面包。“挺好吃的。”

维克多大笑起来，轻快明亮。“我很高兴。我不知道味道会怎么样，不过闻起来不错，所以我觉得吃起来应该也不错。我们差不多到了。”

“差不多到哪儿了？”他嘴里满是面包，说话声音含含糊糊。

“冰场！我突然想滑冰，而且我知道你永远想滑冰，所以我想我们可以一起去。”

勇利眉头蹙起来。“可怎么——”

维克多举起手指放在唇边。“这是秘密。”

勇利摇了摇头，跟上去。如果维克多真能把他弄到冰场上去，他说不定会爱上他的。这个想法让他的脸烧红了，他只好把更多面包塞进嘴里。确实挺好吃的。

说话算话，维克多把他们弄进了楼里，混过了保安，进了冰场。他想不到维克多竟能靠出门时在运动员进出口的插销里塞一叠纸就可以办到，但没错，就在他们眼前铺展开来的，是冰场。

他一分钟也没耽搁。坐到地上开始套上冰鞋，心中庆幸他匆匆忙忙套上的是拉链衫运动服，而不是牛仔裤。他这么慌手慌脚，也许在旁人看来就像个白痴，但他抬头一看，发现维克多正坐在他身边的地板上，也在使劲拽紧鞋带。勇利大声笑了起来。

他们互相把对方从地上拉起来，踏上冰面；维克多第一个来，因为是他找到了溜到冰场的机会，然后才是勇利。他没有音乐，但他发现并不需要。这就像在圣彼得堡的冰场训练时一样。周围没有很多其他选手的话，维克多并不会大声说笑。实际上，即使在圣彼得堡，如果维克多在认认真真滑冰的话，他一直都很安静，就像只剩下他和冰面，以及他们之间的对话。勇利完全理解这种感觉。

他滑行穿越冰面。然后他舞蹈着穿越冰面。每一次他的冰刀划过光洁的冰，他都感到紧张和恐慌从身体中流走，从肩膀上顺着背部滑下，顺着腿，沿着冰鞋，在雪白的冰面上留下星星点点的痕迹。他进入一个旋转，低低的笑声从喉咙中浮动着上涌，然后他再次开始滑行，沉思着，缓慢地掠过冰面。

他不知道自己滑了多久，最终还是让目光从冰刃上移开，转而寻找维克多。维克多正在不远的地方。让他吃惊的是，维克多正以多么专注的眼神看着他。明亮的蓝眼睛紧紧地钉在他身上。“嗯……”他脸红了。维克多的眼神极为专注，他不得不转开目光，但他还是能从余光看到维克多，所以没有错过他的微笑。

“你在冰上很自在。”

勇利点头。“在芭蕾舞房里也是，但是旅馆里没有足够的空间好好地做芭蕾练习。”他又练习起优子节目里的步法来。加快的动作合上了他心跳的节奏。他在和维克多一起滑冰！不是训练，只是滑着玩！简直就像他们已经是朋友了一样……

他几乎绊了一跤，但还是稳住了自己。

“你刚才在想什么呢？”

勇利抬起头来。“嗯？”

“那段步法我已经见你滑了好多次，我数都数不过来，你从来没绊到过，虽说这段步法难得要命。所以你刚才在想什么？”

他感到全身都发在发热，一定从头到脚红透了。“呃。那个……嗯……感觉就像和朋友在一起滑冰。”

维克多的笑容明亮得耀眼，勇利向后滑行了一点，转了个圈，停住。

“我喜欢这个想法。朋友。没错。就是这样，勇利！和朋友一起滑冰。”

“但……嗯……我……”

两下有力的蹬冰，维克多已经来到他身边，抓住勇利的手，拽过冰面。“你还没玩尽兴呢！”

勇利倒吸一口气，任由维克多拽着他向前。突然，维克多放开手，他惯性地继续往前冲。勇利趁机又开始旋转，让这个时刻带着他继续，变换姿态，又变换姿态。旋转结束后他大声笑着，跨过冰场去追维克多。

维克多也在大笑。

这真不错。这比不错更好。这是勇利在冰上玩得最开心的一次，自从他离开长谷津，来到俄罗斯。 

他们又多滑了一会儿。维克多滔滔不绝地说话，什么都说，想说什么说什么，最终诱骗勇利跟他介绍了他熟悉的那部动画片。维克多反复发誓说要把动画片找到，然后他们一起看，就算勇利要做现场同声英语传译也得看。勇利结结巴巴地说他绝对做不到，他没那么好，但维克多只是大声笑着，加快步伐，而勇利也发现自己很快跟上了他，沉浸在对冰的喜悦之中。

他甚至没有意识到他成功完成了3Lo，他的短节目里两次摔倒的跳跃。

“维克多！”

两个人的滑行都是一顿。雅科夫正站在冰场的入口。

“啊哦。”维克多瞟他一眼。“我想我们惹上麻烦了。”

勇利咬住嘴唇，之后却又露齿一笑。“我觉得你说对了。”

***

他们惹了麻烦。挺大的麻烦，不过雅科夫显然知道这疯主意是谁出的，所以维克多的麻烦是他的两倍。但是维克多看起来并不以为意，教练愤怒的声音恍若无物地从他后背滚过。

当勇利的自由滑时间到来的时候，紧张也回来了，冰场又在视线里游移着，模糊一片。恐慌升起，沉重地停留在他的喉咙口，可当他看到冰面，他和维克多两个夜晚之前偷偷玩耍过的同一块冰面时，勇利发觉自己的恐慌减轻了，至少可控了。他对自己点点头，踏上冰面，滑了两圈，然后站到了冰场正中。

他的分数出来了，他不再是（十二人中的）第五名，而是第一。然后最后一个选手下场，得到分数时，勇利虽然没有拿到第一，也只差一点。他在自己的第一次国际赛事上拿了块银牌。雅科夫拍拍他的肩膀，用俄语说了句“干得不错。”

 

（第一章完）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原注：  
> 翻译:  
> дерьмо -- Der'mo – （粗口，我就不译了吧= =）
> 
> 我们知道美奈子在动画里差不多50岁前半的样子，我觉得莉莉娅也许是50岁后半或者60前半，所以我让美奈子和莉莉娅互相认识并尊重对方。
> 
> 处于故事必要性考虑，我们在这里不能看到动画里新一代的选手，我只能原创一些人物了，不过不用担心，我们喜欢的那些人最终一定会出现的！
> 
> 译注：决定在AO3上正文只放翻译了，译者私货我会搬到回复里，要看译者私货图文并茂版还是指路lofter... http://pkuelbereth.lofter.com/


	2. Chapter 2

雅科夫叹着气抱起胳膊。“维克多！停下！”

维克多欢快地笑着，松开格奥尔基的夹克衫，滑行到雅科夫站着的冰场旁边，又一次差点把冰屑溅了他一身。“可是雅科夫——”

“不。我不想听你说什么‘可是雅科夫’。给我下冰。我得看着格奥尔基训练，你在这里太捣乱了。走开……干点别的去。”

维克多咬着上唇，撅着下唇，把落到眼前的长发拨开。“比方说？”

“舞蹈。听你的芭蕾舞指导说，你又开始跷课了。”

维克多夸张地大叹一口气，瘫在冰面上，趴倒。“我累了。能不能让我睡一会儿？”

“不。”

他翻了个身，仰面朝天。“那我可以回家跟马卡钦玩吗？我可以带她去跑步。”

“不行。现在，别做戏了，从我的冰上滚下去。”

雅科夫对格奥尔基大声吆喝着技术指导，而维克多则非常缓慢非常大声地叹着气，把自己从冰上捡起来，不情愿地走下冰场，抓起刀套戴上。

终于歇了一口气的雅科夫回头转向他。下面的话也许会让他后悔。“去Studio B。勇利跟他的芭蕾舞老师在里面。她也许能指导一下你的姿态，不过跟谁都别说。你知道勇利有多讨厌所有人都跑去看他练习。”

维克多露出一个阳光灿烂的微笑，转身离开。雅科夫知道这个年轻的日本选手开始让维克多着迷了，而雅科夫要好好利用这一点。有勇利在场的时候，维克多能老实下来，专心练习，而慢慢地（对雅科夫来说还是太慢了，但至少有进展），维克多也在把那个年轻人从自己的茧壳中拉出来。现在他的芭蕾课又搬回冰场的舞蹈房了，这就是证明之一。

“雅科夫，你看见了吗？”

雅科夫转头看格奥尔基。他现在应该是在练习后外点冰四周跳，看起来这次没有屁股着地，好吧：进步。“好点了。再来一遍。”

***

舞蹈房门又慢慢打开的时候美奈子抬起头来，迅速把思维调到俄语频道上，准备随时呵斥哪个满心鬼点子的小选手，又挑了她和勇利训练的时候过来打扰。严厉的斥责在那白金色的脑袋冒进来的时候就咽回嗓子里了。“维克多。”

他微笑着溜进房间，静悄悄地在身后带上门。“美奈子老师，雅科夫说你也许能帮我纠正一下姿态，让他清净地干会儿活。”

美奈子摇头叹气，笑着问勇利道：“没问题吗？”勇利正在舞蹈房地板上做拉伸，头转过来看着他们。

勇利点点头，身体前屈，落在伸长的腿上方。“我不介意。只要维克多别跟少年组的孩子们说。卡嘉的妹妹锲而不舍地想溜进来。”

维克多摇摇头，在离勇利一段距离的地板上坐了下来。他从手腕上拉下一根皮筋，用嘴叼住，然后拧转着头发想要乱糟糟地扎一个丸子头。“不会说的，雅科夫要我保证保密，而且我知道如果我说漏嘴的话，他就不会再让我知道你什么时候有芭蕾训练了。因此，我决定乖乖听话。”这句话说得含糊不清，但勉强还听得懂。

勇利鼻子里嗤了一声。“你刚才干嘛了？”

“我？我什么都没做。”维克多终于把发绳从嘴里拿出来开始扎头发。“我就是累了，拽着格奥尔基的衣服下摆，让他拉着我在冰场里转转。”

“哦，仅此而已？”勇利从竖向劈叉转成横向劈叉，然后慢慢地把手一步一步移上去，直到平平地趴在地上。

维克多点着头，开始拉伸。“你说对吧！”

美奈子抬手掩住嘴挡住笑容；勇利话里的讽刺被维克多彻底无视了，不过她很高兴勇利最终成功和其他人交上了朋友。她一直担心勇利会把维克多放在那个不容侵犯的遥不可及的位置上，但维克多已经缓慢但确实地突破了勇利的防线。

“你要是都拉伸好了，那么勇利，现在开始练习你的développé。我知道你想在下个赛季的燕式步里加上这个动作。然后练你的接续步姿态。”她转向维克多。 “你拉伸完了跟我说。”

她从余光里看见维克多正盯着她的学生，嘴都合不上。她完全能理解。有时候美奈子有些后悔为什么把滑冰介绍给勇利，可他一直那么孤单，一个可以做首席芭蕾舞演员的小男孩在他们的小镇不像是很容易交到朋友的类型。至少滑冰给他带来了小优和豪君。

勇利本可以成为一个优秀的芭蕾舞者，但他现在是一个迷人的滑冰选手，她不能更为他感到自豪了。

美奈子对自己的学生点点头。“你能穿着冰鞋做吗？”

勇利摇摇头，慢慢地放下腿，然后双足足尖踮地，另一条腿从后方抬起，进入雕像姿，维持姿态。“我现在能做大于九十度角了，但还不够。”

“你要在节目里加一个Y字燕式步？”维克多的声音里满是敬服。

勇利脸颊上涌上一点颜色，他点点头，将腿移回上踮姿态，然后回到起始姿态。

“交叉手扶，是不是？”维克多向前躬身，手扶地面，衣服滑落在脸上，说话声音有些听不太清楚。

美奈子重新看向勇利，他又抬起了腿，又一个développé。他很专注，但还是回答了。“我已经能做交叉手扶了。我想做无支撑的，难度更高，所以我在舞蹈练习的时候要努力保持这个动作更久一点。”

维克多吹了声口哨，从地板上伸直手臂，倒立起来。他没坚持多久，就在地板上大笑着摊成一堆。“你做事从来不做一半，对不对，勇利？”

“难道你在暗示你会做一半？维克多？”

***

最终，勇利成了雅科夫指导下唯一进入世界青年锦标赛的青年组选手。维克多努力说服雅科夫他需要休个假，这样就可以陪他们一起去德国。但雅科夫根本不听，而是告诉他，如果不按时听教练助理的话好好训练，而且完全按照他们的指导训练的话，他的身体条件就不能允许他去东京的世锦赛比赛，雅科夫就让他退出。

没法参加世锦赛的想法足够吓人了，于是维克多放弃了去德国的疯念头。

“雅科夫。”离开冰场时，他不幸教过的最烦人但也是最有才华的选手在身后喊道。“给我带点德国货回家！德国姜饼什么的！还有勇利！别忘了把金牌带回家！”

他身边的勇利一僵，低头看向地面。雅科夫叹了口气。他的芭蕾舞老师会跟着一起去，但是即使是最熟悉的存在也没法驱散困扰男孩的焦虑情绪。雅科夫对此已经束手无策了，而随随便便就提起金牌的维克多根本没起到好作用。但是他必须想办法帮帮这孩子。

当然，最终，他说什么都好像没什么用处。这是勇利至今参加的最大的比赛，他看起来随时会被重压碾碎。他拉伸过后在侧边走廊里冰下演练节目的时候，美奈子一直在用轻柔的日语对他说话。雅科夫紧紧盯着他的步法，当他注意到勇利跳过了整整半个节目的时候大声咆哮，批评他。

勇利一只脚还在空中，足尖绷直，就僵在了原地，肩膀耷拉下来，雅科夫立刻挨了芭蕾老师一记杀人的眼刀，力度足以媲美他的妻子。通常对他的学生相当有效的方式，他粗鲁的态度，对勇利来说从来没什么效果。

雅科夫干咳一声。“勇利。”然后他深吸一口气。慢慢来。“你的短节目实力很强。我们加了个交叉手扶Y字燕式步，应该能加大点难度，你就不用担心3A会摔倒了。2A就够了。还有我们做的一系列小改动，这样你很容易就能上领奖台。”

话说得没错。雅科夫了解竞技，这里没有比勇利更好的选手。他不止一次地在练习中看到勇利能不出错地完成这两套节目。如果他现在也能这样，那么他就能拿到金牌。但是把这话说出来之后，那压力能压垮他。

和他的某个学生一样，他不知道该拿这个男孩怎么办。

他伸出手扶住他的肩膀，希望这样能安抚他，雅科夫陪着勇利走向冰面。“把你的心滑出来。”

勇利站在挡板边，对他点点头，在场上滑行了两圈，最终站在了冰场中央。雅科夫看到勇利捏紧拳头，好几次在手掌心搓动手指，然后才做出节目的起始姿态。勇利没能在音乐正确的位置开始动作，脸上血色全失，雅科夫知道，这男孩是没法自己摆脱紧张神经了。

“哦，勇利。”他身边的美奈子轻柔地唤道。

勇利的3A摔倒了，3Lo落地时趔趄地跨了一步，雅科夫一脸苦相。他们把3A拿掉，换成2A，这是有目的的。到成人组3A才是必备动作，勇利现在这个跳跃的能力还不足，他干嘛坚持要跳？

“那孩子讨厌妥协。”美奈子评论道。

雅科夫粗重地咕哝道，“让我想起了另一个人。”

勇利鞠躬致意之后，立刻滑下了场，完全无视他的表演结束后扔进场的鲜花和小毛绒玩具，直接走进了等分区。“美奈子老师，我……”他的呼吸梗在了喉咙里，在雅科夫和他的芭蕾教师间直接崩溃。

雅科夫伸手重重拍在他的肩上。“你把那个3A放回去是在想什么呢？！难度的分差根本抵不上摔倒的扣分值！你节目那么开头就跌倒会彻底搅乱你之后的跳跃。你如果还想让我做你的教练，你最好听我的话做事！我可没法搞定又一个维佳！”

勇利抽着鼻子，整张脸皱了起来，抬起手捂住脸。“真抱歉！”

雅科夫轻哼着，把声音放软。“也没那么糟糕。”他回头瞥了一眼，美奈子正上下安抚着勇利的背。 

勇利的分数终于发布了，确实还算合理。他旋转和步法的高难度，加上Y字燕式步，还有其他细节，给了他一个相当不错的节目构成分，加上他平平无奇的技术难度分。雅科夫感到自己的嘴角微微上挑。相当不错的排名。勇利仍然有希望上领奖台。

***

“勇利？”

勇利的眼神终于离开冰鞋，他抬头瞟了美奈子一眼——她正倚着冰场的墙壁站着。他不知道雅科夫用了什么办法给他搞到了某个冰场的单独练习时间，但他并不在乎。冰刀划过冰面的声音令人安心，他把意志全神贯注地投在上面，就如同在海上抓住了救生筏。他的情绪像暴风雨中的洋面一样波浪翻滚，从他离开冰场到雅科夫向他宣布他晚饭后能有一个小时多一点的冰上时间赶紧好好利用的时候，他汹涌的心境从未平息。他的芭蕾舞老师未发一语之前他已经默默地滑了十五分钟了，但现在他清楚自己必须回她的话。“什么？”

“你今天表现不错。”

他滑行着转了个身，单脚冰刀后刃陷入冰面，停了下来。“不错？”他的声音比通常和美奈子说话时尖锐得多，但他能感觉到焦虑正伸出尖利的爪子挠着他的嗓子，就在威胁着要扼死他的失望感旁边的位置。“不错是不够的。”

“雅科夫说你仍然有上领奖台的希望。”

勇利眯起了眼。“他当然会这么说。他是我的教练，这么说是他的工作。我们都清楚我能参加世青赛本身就是个笑话。”他把手插进头发，拽着。“那个十三岁的意大利人就比我滑得好！”

“克里斯皮诺跳阿克塞尔的时候坚持只跳两周。”在他愤怒的眼神下，美奈子毫不动摇。“我敢打赌，最让你沮丧的根本不是他的滑冰节目。”

他紧紧地把嘴唇抿成一条直线。

美奈子把重心移到另一条腿上，胯部侧向一边，又盯着明显拒绝说话的勇利，等了一分钟。“他从冰上下来之后，他妹妹在等分区向他奔去的样子，让你想起了优子对不对？她一直都陪着你等分的。”

勇利长吁一声，开始旋转，之后沿着冰场的长端滑行。他加快速度，转了一圈，两圈，然后腾空跃起。沉重的一声闷响，他稳稳地落住了他的3A，浮腿向后画出优雅的弧度。一阵失落感席卷了他的全身。要是他能在短节目里成功就好了。太少了，太晚了。永远都太晚了。

“西郡表白了。优子正在跟他谈恋爱。”他向后滑行，冰鞋倾斜，在冰上画出长长的曲线，组成形状优雅的图案。他一直喜爱脚下的冰刀在冰面上划出的凹槽纵横交错的样子，就像一幅艺术作品，而他是画家。他深深地吸气，强迫心脏慢下来，正常地跳动，别在他想起优子的时候奇怪地缩紧。想想什么其他东西，或者什么其他人。

维克多。他现在兴许在为世锦赛训练着呢。

“勇利……”美奈子柔和的声音里混着几不可察的一丝担忧。

他耸耸肩，以大一字的姿态掠过她身边，起跳，两周半，落冰时有点不稳。他叹了口气。“我得滑冰。除此以外我干什么的时间也没有。”

“别让这些影响你的自由滑。”

勇利直直地瞪着前方。“唯一影响我滑冰的是我在滑冰上的无能。”

***

米拉双臂吊在维克多的肩膀上，正坐在有着大电视的休息室里。理论上他们现在不能算完全瞎胡闹，因为他们看的是滑冰比赛。维克多弯下身，拦腰捞起差不多十岁的小姑娘，围着他绕了一圈，把她放在膝头上。卡捷琳娜走过来，伸手揉着两个人的头发，然后把自己扔进他们边上的座位里。

“卡嘉，快停～～下！”

“Нет！”卡捷琳娜拽着米拉长长的刘海。“才不！你现在不是应该去和少年组一起训练吗？”

“勇利就要滑自由滑了！维克多把我抓了过来。”

维克多一脸得意洋洋的微笑。“我当然要抓她。我可不愿意一个人看世青赛，一定要带上我最喜欢的姓巴比切娃的小姑娘。”

“他自由滑之前的名次是多少？”卡捷琳娜皱起了眉头。 

电视机镜头聚焦在热身的勇利身上。他神情紧绷，看起来似乎没睡好。“第六。这组他第一个上。”

如果她对维克多严肃的语调感到吃惊的话，那么她也没显示出来，只是又看向了电视屏幕。“我从来没看他合过乐。”

维克多一偏头。“是首Django Reinhardt的曲子。他们走之前我跷了午饭看他合了一遍。”荧幕上，勇利已经上了冰场，站在挡板边，听雅科夫跟他说话。摄像机定在他的背影上，前所未有地僵硬，白衬衫上的黑色背带让他的姿态更加明显。

“哈，我本来笃定他会选点古典音乐，而不是爵士。”勇利在冰上滑行一圈，然后在冰场正中立定。

米拉在他膝头动了动，他伸手把她扶好。“我自己也很吃惊。”音乐开始了，维克多止不住微笑起来。勇利很擅长让他吃惊。

“《Nuages》。这个选择有意思。开头很快，之后节奏慢下来。”她倒抽一口气。“这步法！可是这步法！青年组的不该有这种步法！”

“我进入青年组的时候，也要有勇利那样的步法。”米拉往前倾着身体，手撑在维克多的膝盖上，电视上的勇利跳了一个联合跳，几不可察地绊了一下，米拉惊得一跳。

“当然啦，крошка，我肯定你的步法能跟他一样美的。”维克多叹道。“他练习的时候滑得更好。现在他僵得像块木头。”

站在一边的卡捷琳娜点头同意。“但他的旋转姿态还是很美，而且他到现在都还没有犯什么大错。”

维克多眉头一蹙，勇利起跳了，又一个联合跳跃。勇利离地的一瞬间维克多就看出来他第一个跳跃落地就会出问题，果不其然。他从冰上滚翻着爬起身，自然也就无法完成联合跳跃的第二跳了。进入编舞部分的时候他的时机已经错了，看起来他彻底无法跟上音乐了，整个节目的后三分之一，他的动作都慢了一拍。他的最后两跳也完成得不好：第一跳看来很仓促，像是急着要赶上步调，第二跳圈数转过了。维克多叹了口气。勇利在他们去的那次邀请赛上都要滑得更好，他早该知道。

勇利自己滑下场的时候明显也明白这点。

他听见身边人深深的吸气声。“他在这儿的时候滑得那么好，出了什么事？”

维克多摇着头，把米拉放回地上。“如果我知道是怎么回事，我一定会解决的。然后我立刻就会后悔，因为他一到成年组就会变成劲敌。”

卡捷琳娜从眼角瞟他。“你才不会后悔。你会享受挑战的。”

***

勇利悄悄地打开舞蹈房的房门，把包放在门边，溜进房间。美奈子正在房间正中指导着维克多，一个一个地过着他编舞中的每一个姿态，纠正他的手臂和身体位置。

勇利脱下球鞋，从包中拿出舞鞋，穿上，系好鞋带，一边眼光仍旧跟随着扭转着身体的维克多。令人着迷。他的赛季也许已经结束了，但维克多两周之后还有世锦赛要比。勇利暗自期望能为此回日本一趟，但是他还得训练。停止训练一阵子意味着他又得节食了。

雅科夫说他下一个赛季的节目必须比今年的更强些，而他必须练习3A和3F，才能在青年组大奖赛的资格轮中获得更好的机会。世青赛的第四名明显已经够好了，雅科夫确信他会得到青年大奖赛的比赛分派。

美奈子走到音响系统旁边，打开维克多自由滑的音乐。维克多站在房间正中，定格在他的开端姿态上。这也许是他和美奈子合作的最后一次赛前排练，所以勇利开始拉伸，同时一边看着维克多，看他演练自己节目中的动作。每过一会儿，美奈子都会模仿他的姿态，勇利就会看到维克多一边继续动作，一边看着美奈子，记录下动作要点，归类起来。

维克多真的想要那块金牌。

勇利把额头贴在腿上，双手抓住脚，深呼吸。他今天不想来训练，但是雅科夫威胁他如果再跷一天，就亲手把他拽到冰场上去。他们从德国回来之后他已经躲了两天了，而两天似乎是雅科夫允许他自怨自艾时间的极限。

他从美奈子那里也没得到什么同情。她觉得第四名挺好的。但并非如此。他本应该做到更好。没有人会对维克多说第四名就能应付。如果维克多犯了什么愚蠢的错误，得了第四名的话，雅科夫一定会对他吼到脸都涨紫的。并不是说维克多会犯错误——勇利只要看看他对姿态在做怎样的调整，就知道维克多·尼基甫洛夫在东京的冰场上不会犯什么愚蠢的错误。

拉伸到能劈叉的程度需要的时间比以往要长些，因为他已经好几天没做了。跷训练是他对自己身体柔韧度能做的最糟的事情了。他最终会把柔韧性练回来的，但是一定会花更长时间来拉伸——他没有时间，他的时间更该用在训练上。

乐曲结束，勇利回头去看维克多的最终姿态：头向后仰起，双眼紧闭，双臂交叉，一条手臂环绕着脖颈，另一条围住他一边脸颊。他马尾辫上一绺绺发丝黏在他的脸上和脖子后面。他深深呼吸着。他也许并没有在滑冰，但他把所有的动作都投入舞蹈房中的训练中。一分钟之后，他才结束动作定格，抓起镜墙前显得格外突兀的水瓶喝了起来。

“怎么样？”

美奈子满意地微笑着。“非常好。我真希望我们能跟你一起去东京，但是雅科夫说勇利得留下来为下一个赛季练习他的3F和3A。”她目光转过来，一笑。“我想他应该是想让勇利能在青年大奖赛上上领奖台。”

维克多以脚跟为中心一个旋转，面对他。“勇利！”他一跃而起，全身重量扑在勇利身上。

他一瞬间喘不过气来了。“维克多！我要呼吸！”

“但我可为你骄傲了！你得了第四名！”他重心后移，跪坐在脚后跟上，勇利坐直身体，直直地瞪着他。

“第四名没什么值得骄傲的。”

维克多脑袋一歪，眼睛眯缝起来。“这是你第一次真正的国际大赛，对不对？而且那是世青赛。我确信你一定很紧张——”

“我搞砸了！不仅是短节目，而且自由滑也砸了！”

“我知道。我看到了。”

勇利眨着眼。“你……你居然看了？”勇利前所未知的尴尬在他面前铺展开来。

“当然了！”维克多的声音一如既往地明亮欢快。“卡嘉，米洛奇卡和我一起看的。屋里应该还有其他几个人，不过我们三个是一起看的。米拉爱死了你的步法，跟往常一样。”他停了一下，微笑离开了他的脸庞，他一下严肃起来了。“我不能理解的是你为什么把3A放回去了。我知道雅科夫把它拿掉了，但你还是放回去了，就算你已经因为起步晚了一拍而慌了手脚。这个决定糟透了。在这种情况下，我通常都不听雅科夫的，可你该听。至于自由滑，前面一直都挺好，直到那个3T联合跳。你的肩膀姿态完全不对。你一离开冰面我就知道你会摔了，但这样的一摔也不是你连音乐都同步不上的理由。你通常都做得好得多——”

“停下！”

维克多猛地闭上了嘴，看着他。“勇利？”

勇利曲起腿，双臂抱住膝盖。“我知道，维克多。我全都知道。”他的声音很安静，微微颤抖着。他的指甲深深地掐入掌心里，让自己平静下来。“我全都知道。”声音并没有更响，但至少不再发颤了。

“哦。我想这些雅科夫都说过了。”维克多在他身边坐了下来。“你很紧张是吗？”

勇利点点头。他听见舞蹈房的门关上了，但他没有抬头看，双眼专注地盯着舞鞋尖。

维克多沉思低吟着。“我觉得我从来没有因为在众人面前表演而紧张过，所以我觉得我是帮不上什么忙了。”

勇利低低笑着，笑声有些苦涩，但仍旧真诚。“你不知道什么叫作紧张，这我一点都不吃惊，维克多。你天生就该在冰上舞蹈。”

“你真这么想？”

“你在冰上舞动的样子，你的节目里讲的那些故事……这个世界没有它们会无趣得多。”

“勇利！那是我听过的最棒的赞美了！”他笑得一脸阳光灿烂。“要知道，我也喜欢看你滑冰。”

“真的？”

维克多点点头。“你动作里的音乐性简直太迷人了，而且我对你的接续步也许有点妒忌。我再看到你的接续步之前从来没觉得它能有这么有趣。”

深深吸了一口气之后，勇利强硬地看着维克多。“我不想停下，想一直滑下去！我下个赛季一定会表现得更好的！”

“这才是我想听到的话！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 翻译:
> 
> Нет - Nyet – 不
> 
> крошка - kroshka – 小家伙/面包屑
> 
> 我写完这章才意识到我把克里斯皮诺兄妹俩的年龄搞岔了。米歇尔和萨拉的年纪应该还没能参加青年组的比赛——他们应该是十二岁，而不是十三岁，但不管他了。我们就假装一下我没发现这个问题吧，因为他俩有用，而且我实在不想再编新的原创角色了，因为原著里还没人大到了能进青年组。:P


	3. Chapter 3

“学习三周半跳最好的方式，就是看别人毫无瑕疵地跳一个，然后你自己再试试。”

勇利深吸一口气，看向站在冰场边缘的雅科夫。这片空间基本上是空的，冰上只有另一个人，维克多，正在排演着他短节目里的接续步段落。“你想让我看看维克多？”

雅科夫简短粗鲁地回了一句“да.”

勇利回过身，专注地看向冰上的另一个人。并不是说看维克多滑冰是件难事，他毕竟仍然自认为是维克多的粉丝。维克多依然是他的偶像，虽说维克多作为一个滑冰选手和作为一个人在他心中的形象已经变了。“好。”

“从今天开始你要跟维克多一起滑冰。我已经把他的冰上时间改了，跟你的重合。”

他睁大了双眼，下巴落了下来。“可是——”

“这是为了维克多好。你跟他一起在冰上的时候，他能平静下来，而且能更专注些，现在他也不再让你紧张了。利用好他。而且别以为我没有在你做接续步的时候没让他仔细看你，我让他看了。”

好像那个维克多·尼基甫洛夫能从他身上学到些什么似的。有时候，勇利觉得雅科夫简直疯了。不过至少他的教练已经不再朝他大喊大叫了。当然，至少是大多数时间如此。

“今天，你的重点是三周半跳的基本。不是后内点冰跳，不是结环跳，不是后内结环跳。懂了没有？”

勇利点点头，从裤子口袋里掏出手套，戴上。“好的，教练。”

“好。”

勇利一推墙，在冰场上一圈一圈绕行热身，并确认给维克多留下空余场地，避免相撞。这冰场比他在长谷津启蒙时的冰场大得多，但通常也挤得多。留下维克多，而且只有维克多一个人和他一起在冰场上很不错。很安静。没必要戴着耳机才能热身，他可以真正欣赏自己和维克多的冰刀在冰上划出的声响。这是勇利在全世界最爱的声音之一。

***

“教我日语，勇利！”维克多的3A稳稳落冰，然后他滑到挡板边，旋转一圈，脚步一停，随意地倚靠在挡板上。

勇利高速滑过的时候困惑地眨眼。“你想学日语？是因为今年世锦赛在东京吗？”

维克多欢快地一点头。“没错！”

勇利翻了个白眼，进入三周半跳的滑行姿态。起跳很不错，但是力度不够，所以他落在了冰上，双膝重重磕在冰上。他咕哝着把自己捡起来，把冰屑从裤子和手套上拍掉，然后回头看向维克多。“你想学说什么？”

“‘你太好了！你是最好的粉丝！我当然可以给你签名！’”

勇利闭上眼，绕着冰场滑行，加起速度来。滑过维克多的时候，他回头道，“不如我们从‘早上好’或者‘这是笔’开始？”

“我猜可以吧。”维克多叹了口气。“听起来就没那么好玩了。”

“おはようございます。”

维克多一遍又一遍地重复这句话，而勇利则专注练习自己的跳跃。这次，他起跳离开冰面的时候，他就知道这次能干净地落冰，他放心地长吁一口气，后退着继续滑行。

最后重复了一遍那句话后，维克多抬起头来，说：“搞定。下一句。”

“嗯，你应该已经从动画片里学到了一两个基本词汇比如说‘是的’了吧？那么，不如说这句‘很高兴见到你’？”勇利滑出去，进入一个蹲踞旋转，然后转入直立旋转，结束旋转后他一蹬冰，滑到维克多身旁一同沿着冰场滑行。“おあいできて うれしいです。我相信你说了这句话的话，你的日本粉丝会很高兴的。”

维克多一转身，进入冰面正中，一边念叨着那句话，一边开始一段他短节目的接续步。

勇利看了一分钟，然后滑到冰场的另一边，开始一段自己的接续步。他知道维克多正在练习的那段步法是蛇形步，如果他把握好时机的话，那么他们俩就可以在冰上错身而过。事情没能像他想象中一样发展，维克多在他路过时拦腰截住他，两个人在冰上失控地旋转，最终双双趴在冰上。

“炫耀。”维克多把他乱糟糟的丸子头里跑出来的散碎头发从脸上拨去，又倾身趴在冰上。

勇利的心脏一紧。维克多对他生气了吗？他不过是像往常一样用步法闹着玩罢了。如果他搞乱了维克多的训练……“真对不起！我没想到……我没想打扰你！我就是……”勇利低头看着冰，看他的冰刀后刃切入冰的样子。寒冷透过他的裤子渗进去，虽然他屁股着地的时间比练习跳跃的时间还长，所以早已习惯了这一感觉，但这感觉从来都不舒服。

维克多哼哼着，不再噘嘴。“勇利。”维克多拉长了他名字里的第一个元音，仿佛一声哀鸣。“你真的意识到我花了多久才学会这段接续步的吗？然后你一眨眼就编出了这么一段？太不公平了。”

“对不起。”

“Блин！我没生气。”维克多低头看看自己的冰鞋，从冰上站起身来，向勇利伸出手。“我是嫉妒。我在青年组的时候步法比你差得远了。”

“我爱死你的接续步了。”

维克多眨眨眼，把勇利拉了起来。

他在臀部上搓搓手，想把手搓热，并把手上残留的冰屑拍掉。维克多仍站在原位。“看着我。”勇利闭上眼，向后滑行，向冰场另一端滑去的时候渐渐加快速度。这段接续步他和优子一起完成了那么多遍，一边聊着他们最喜欢的花滑选手，一边肩并肩滑行着。他能在脑中回放维克多两年前的自由滑音乐。他拧身，旋转，屈体，移动，尽力模仿着维克多的动作。

勇利结束之后在冰场上滑行一周，潮红涌上他的双颊，但却不是因为费劲。他的心脏在胸腔中砰砰砸响，他不想维克多像看着什么脑子有病的跟踪狂迷弟一样看着他，居然会背下他节目的一部分。他到底在想些什么，让维克多看他表演他自己的节目里的一部分？好像他，勇利！能展现出这节目的水准来一样！他真希望冰面突然裂一个口子让他整个掉进去。

维克多还没来得及说半句话，格奥尔吉和卡捷琳娜就上了冰。突然之间，语速快得他都懒得去尝试听懂的俄语就把他包围了。那种独享冰场的宁静亲密感被打破了。

勇利希望他没有在其他俄罗斯队员出现之前把气氛给毁了。他最后又试了一次三周半跳，但他和维克多一起的这次训练依然满满地占据着他的思考，冰场上多出来的那些人在他脑海中隆隆作响。他摔倒了，落在冰面上滑出去好远。好吧，勇利鼻子蹭过冰面，心想，这一天的训练该到此结束了。他叹口气，伸手把自己撑起来，滑行到冰场出口。他套上刀套，去找自己的包。

“我觉得我从来没在维嘉脸上见过那种神色。”

勇利抬头看他的教练，雅科夫正直直地盯着他。他皱起眉，转身去看维克多——他正和卡嘉闹成一团，格奥尔吉在说话。勇利估摸着是关于一个女孩的。格奥尔吉永远在谈女孩。

“在我看来他跟平时没什么两样。”

“我们刚巧看到了你在演练维克多在青年组最后一年的节目的接续步。你知道的，他那套自由滑破了世界纪录。”

勇利点点头，咽下口中的水。“我知道的。对不起，教练。我知道我应该练习我的三周半跳，而不是到处闹着玩。”

雅科夫的手重重地落在勇利的肩膀上，他一缩。“别自我怀疑，别放弃。刚才维克多看你的眼神——他想和你正面竞争，勇利。他的眼神就像是要在冰上决斗。” 

勇利吞咽着。这听起来……听起来并不是什么愉快的事情，但是……勇利让自己沉浸在这个想象中，然后……他紧紧咬住了牙根。“我没有强到能和维克多正面竞争。”

“暂时还没有。你忘了关键词，勇利。暂时。”

***

勇利打开前门的时候，最没想到会见到的人就是维克多。但正是他站在门口，右手紧紧缠绕着狗绳，另一只手提着一个包。马卡钦正忙着把狗绳的另一端绕在维克多的腿上。

“呃，维克多……我记得我们应该是早上去接马卡钦，在你赶飞机之前。”

马卡钦听到勇利喊她的名字时欢快地叫起来，冲着勇利蹦跳，把没及时放下狗绳的维克多也拽了下来。勇利弯下腰，拍拍她的头，夸她是条好狗，像她喜欢的那样挠着她耳朵后面。“别担心，马卡钦，你跟我和美奈子老师会玩得很开心的。”

维克多大笑着走进屋。“我很高兴她这次不用去狗舍寄养了。她并不是很在乎，但我知道跟你们在一起她肯定更开心。所以多谢你们，不过把马卡钦送过来可不是我来的真正理由。”

“哦？”勇利伸手去接马卡钦在维克多离开这些天需要的补给，但维克多仍然牢牢攥着袋子把手。

“嗨，美奈子老师！我得借用勇利一分钟，你能看一会儿马卡钦吗？”

坐在沙发上看电视的美奈子抬头，边啜饮着啤酒边挥手。“没问题。来吧，马卡钦。男孩们不知道干些什么的时候我来陪你玩。你们就别把这地方烧了，别搞什么破坏。我还想把押金要回来呢！”

维克多大笑起来。勇利紧紧闭上眼，捏着鼻梁。马卡钦欢快地奔跑过去跳上沙发，马上获得了醺醺然的美奈子可以给出的全部爱抚。

维克多一秒都没多等，直接抓着勇利的手腕，拖着他走过客厅，眼神搜索着每间房间，直到他看到了他想找的那一间。他把勇利拉进了卫生间，关上门，落锁。

“维——维克多？！”

他伸出食指压在嘴唇上，从马卡钦的食物和玩具底下掏出一个塑料袋。他咧嘴一笑，从塑料袋里拿出一个盒子，等着勇利的赞许。

“染发剂？！黑色染发剂？维克多——”

“会特别棒的！我需要你的帮助！我不需要把全部头发都染黑，只染末端，但太难了。另外，这只是暂时的，而且这是本赛季最后一次比赛。雅科夫觉得我的4F还没稳定到能放到自由滑里，可我真的很想给观众一个惊喜。简直完美！快说你会帮我！”

“维克多。”他知道自己声音里满是不赞许，如果明天看到维克多出现在机场的时候头发末端变成了黑色，而且发现勇利帮他染了头发的话，雅科夫一定会剥了他们俩的皮的。

“我可不接受拒绝的答案，勇利。”又一次，他拖长了勇利的名字，听着像一声哀鸣。

勇利盯着天花板，一分钟之后，他耷拉着肩膀，点点头。“好吧，可以。我需要做什么？”

美奈子三十分钟之后找到他们的时候，她揉着眼睛，咕哝着她一定是出现幻觉了，因为勇利再怎么也不可能在维克多去世锦赛的前夜帮他把头发给染了，雅科夫会把他们三个全杀了。

维克多大笑。“可是，美奈子老师，这会很完美的！我会因此得到额外的节目构成分。”

“哦，现在裁判突然对服装造型讲究起来了？”

维克多下唇一撅。“并没有，可是他们应该讲究。”维克多扬起头。“不会有事的，我计划好了。雅科夫不会知道是勇利帮了我的忙。”

美奈子重重叹了口气，踏进卫生间，把狭小而舒适的环境一下变得拥挤不堪。如果马卡钦也想进来凑热闹的话，他们一定会直接把卫生间撑满了。

“过来……让我来帮忙吧。我比你们俩都有经验。如果你非得染的话，看起来效果一定得好。老天救命，维克多你简直是个白痴。”

到后来，勇利庆幸自己的头发是黑的，而且是短发。他看着海报的时候可能会羡慕维克多的头发，但是他们染头发花的时间，还有琐碎繁杂的步骤，以及他们还得重复染一遍确保头发末梢的颜色够深，更不用提清洗、护发和吹干所花的时间，简直漫长极了。但最终结果迷人极了。勇利见过维克多的服装，但这次的效果则一定是完美的。如果有人把维克多穿着自由滑的服装，梳着他染好的头发的造型拍张照片做张海报的话，勇利一定会很难忍住去买海报的欲望的，虽说如今再这么做就有点诡异了，因为现在他们俩已经是同冰场的训练伙伴，而且是……朋友了。

维克多的头发如今头顶仍是白金色的，之后颜色渐渐变深，成为一种灰色，直到发梢呈浓重的蓝黑色。他把头发束成马尾，接着拿过大衣，从衣服巨大的口袋里掏出一顶帽子。他把每一根头发都塞进了帽子里。“要保密。”他大笑的时候眼睛闪闪发亮。他给了自己的狗狗大量的爱抚、拥抱和亲吻之后，维克多在门边直起身。“祝我好运？”

“好像你真的需要似的。”勇利微笑道。“带块金牌回来，维克多。”

***

雅科夫瞟了一眼维克多，眼睛眯缝起来。这家伙有什么图谋，他知道的。他在机场迟到，差点害得他们错过飞东京的班机的时候就知道了。但是维克多一直小心谨慎地跟雅科夫保持距离，而且因为自从维克多在机场露面之后他们就一直在众目睽睽之下，所以雅科夫也没什么可以做可以说的。

维克多把兜帽檐更往下拉了拉，遮住额头。这根本不像他，他居然在那件后背写着大写的“俄罗斯”的红色拉链运动衫里面穿了件薄薄的连帽套头衫。他掏出手机，翻开盖读消息。自从他们降落他打开手机以后，消息的提示音就没停过。

“维嘉？”

维克多向他这里看过来，拖着箱子，背上背着他的冰鞋和其他用具。“雅科夫？” 

“你干嘛了，维嘉？”

维嘉把手机塞进口袋里。“没什么。我们先去宾馆吗？”

雅科夫有一种感觉，对于这些烂事来说，他已经变得太老了。当维克多蹦进宾馆大厅，为晚餐集合的时候，他的恐慌得到了进一步证实：维克多正戴着一顶可疑的帽子。维克多是不戴帽子的。起码不像他现在这样戴帽子，把所有头发都收到帽子底下。

“雅科夫！他们已经在LiveJournal上讨论我的头发了！”维克多对此似乎表现出了无比的喜悦。

雅科夫看着维克多，困惑地眨眼。显然维克多正期待着他的反应。“LiveJournal是什么东西？”

维克多大叹一声，头后仰着靠上他的椅背，抬起一条腿挂在椅子扶手上晃悠着。“雅科夫，太可悲了。那是有史以来最棒的东西了。我在上面贴照片，聊我的滑冰，我的粉丝就可以来留言什么的。我贴了一张我在机场前面的照片，就是我们刚到时我让卡嘉照的，宣布我正式到达日本参加世锦赛。”

雅科夫不屑地挥着手。“我对这种玩意屁兴趣没有，维嘉。他们干嘛聊你的头发？”

维克多微笑起来。“所有人都以为我把它剪了！” 

有那么一秒钟，雅科夫感到自己无法呼吸。他在意识的背后隐隐约约地感到这是不是就是勇利在每次表演之前会有的感觉，如果确实如此，那么他必须对勇利的观感再往上刷新一次。并不是他真的在意维克多是不是剪了头发，而是在意他居然会在世锦赛之前这么短的时间内干出什么事情来。他几乎有点怕开口了。“你剪了吗？” 

“当然没有！所有人都以为我剪了！”维克多站起身来。“我问了勇利他最喜欢吃的东西是什么，他告诉我是一种叫猪排盖饭的东西，我觉得我们晚饭都该吃这个。”

没错，雅科夫心想，对这种烂事来说，他确实太老了。

真实情况在雅科夫看来更糟糕。他让维克多在所有赛前的公开训练时都把头发藏在各式各样的帽子里，好好地过了把瘾，但当维克多换上他短节目的服装时，雅科夫感到自己绝对是想把他掐死的。

“你染了头发？”

“只染了下半截。不棒吗？我自由滑的时候梳马尾，看起来会更好看的，但我得承认就这样编起来也挺不错的。”

雅科夫身后的某人大笑起来。

“阿列克谢！”维克多挤过雅科夫，冲上去紧紧拥抱了那个人。

“维嘉，你还在给雅科夫找麻烦吗？自从我上次见到你，你是不是应该已经成熟一点了？”

完全不出雅科夫意料，维克多脸红了：“他不许我把4F放进长节目里。”

在维克多之前，阿列克谢是雅科夫最得意的弟子。他得过世锦赛冠军，得过奥运会奖牌，如果他的膝盖和背没有受过那么多伤的话，他也许可以再多滑一段时间。在他刚开始跟雅科夫训练的时候，维克多十分崇拜他。雅科夫知道维克多更棒。

“你能跳4F了？你认真的？”

维克多咧嘴露出一排牙。“当然啦。我会是全世界最棒的花滑运动员。我会得到金牌，证明给你看。”然后他冷静下来。“廖沙，你是来看我比赛的吗？”

“我觉得如果我要来看卡嘉比赛的话，我最好还是连你的比赛也一起看了。”

维克多点点头，在胸前抱起胳膊，一脸乐呵呵被严肃表情取代。“别评论我的步法。我知道了。下个赛季难度会提上去的。”维克多转过身掏出他的MP3播放器，找了个空地开始热身，顺手把兜帽又捞起来盖住了头发。

阿列克谢看着雅科夫，后者只能耸耸肩：“我有个新学生，终于说服了维克多稍微能多费点心神提高他的步法难度。我想他应该是不喜欢被十四岁小孩超过的感觉。”

“已经在带一个新的青年组了？下一代俄罗斯的英雄？维克多的事业才刚刚起步而已。你不是已经有波波维奇作为后备了吗？”

雅科夫摇摇头。“我带了个日本选手——”

“胜生勇利？你在指导胜生勇利？”阿列克谢点着头。“他没有公布去哪里受训了，只说已经离开了他原先的训练场。”

“他在日本这么受关注吗？”雅科夫是绝无可能了解这些的。他明显不懂日语，他跟芭蕾舞老师的对话也主要关注的是勇利的训练日程。他从来没想到问一问日本是怎么看待胜生这个滑冰选手的，他甚至不知道她了解不了解。

阿列克谢点点头。“他是。我想你知道旅人在四大洲上摔了那一跤之后就宣布退役了，很明显，他背上的旧伤恶化了，所以世锦赛上反正也比不好，他就提早退役了。日本现在并没有另一个可以匹敌的男单选手。有几个人，但只有一个通过了世锦赛的预选，而且没人指望他能进前二十，更别说前十了。不过日本冰协对胜生有着很高的期望。他今年在世青赛上得了第四，对不对？”

雅科夫看着维克多热身，一边搓着下巴。“他本可以上领奖台的。我早该想到给你打个电话。有时候我就是忘了你跟个日本选手跑掉结婚了。她叫什么名字来着？”

“你非常清楚地知道凛空的名字。你参加了我们的婚礼。你只是气她在卡嘉十七岁的时候从她鼻子底下抢走了金牌。”阿列克谢大笑道。“那么你怎么看胜生？” 

“好坏掺半。滑冰非常优美。他的步法已经到了成人组水平，旋转也差不多了。还需要练一练他的跳接，但肯定没问题。他的跳跃不稳定。”

“但他只有十四岁，还有时间。”

雅科夫点点头。“勇利真正的问题是他的神经。如果我能解决这个问题，我就能训出一个相当不错的选手。实际上比不错还要强。就现在的情况而言，我不知道今年年底之后我还会不会留他。我觉得我的教练风格不适合他。”

这个前花滑运动员把手抄进上衣口袋里：“你的意思是说他表现得不好，什么事情做失败了以后你就更大声地吼他？我可想不通你为什么不适合他呢。”

“你该来趟圣彼得堡谈谈你的想法。你是训练青年组的，而且如果我没记错的话，你现在手下没人。”雅科夫回头看了一眼维克多，他正在走道里来回演练自己的接续步。“维嘉已经很期待他在成年组的表现了。”

“维克多交了个朋友？就，是那种真正的朋友？还是说和他跟格奥尔基的关系一样？”

“不，维克多远不止交了个朋友。他制造了一个对手。”

***

勇利顿住了，一只手停在门把上，另一只手则紧紧抓着笔记本电脑。他确实应该想到，不管是谁的学生，现在所有的受训者都会挤在房间里，毕竟维克多是今年世锦赛奖牌的有力争夺者，而冰场上受训的几乎所有人都是俄罗斯人。他咽了口口水，喉咙突然干燥起来了。也许他得找个其他地方来看比赛。

在他能退回房间里之前，美奈子就把他往前推了一把。“卡嘉的小妹妹正在椅子上上窜下跳，想引起你的注意呢。她显然给你占了个座位。”

“那你呢？”

美奈子摇摇头：“我记得教练用的休息室也有个电视，我去那边碰碰运气。除非……你觉得你没问题？”

勇利用牙衔住下唇，轻轻咬下去，想着该怎么办。他非常想看维克多滑冰，但是……决定根本不用他自己做，只见米拉在她站着的那张椅子上重重地一跺脚，张嘴深深吸进一口气。勇利紧紧地闭起眼，准备迎接米拉的吼叫——应该是俄语——迅速奔上前去准备打断她。

吼叫声并没有响起。看着勇利坐在她身边，把笔记本放在桌面上，米拉笑得露出了一口白牙。他不常用冰场的无线网，但他一直都跟优子一起看世锦赛，他不会因为自己在俄罗斯而她在日本而打破这个传统。

他全部架设好之后不到一分钟，信息开始进来了。米拉的红色脑袋瓜挡住了他的视线片刻。“看起来好奇怪哦。”

勇利大笑起来，一边迅速地给优子回了一条信息，告诉她正在和谁一起看比赛。“你知道我也可以说俄语字母很奇怪哦。”

“那你觉得维克多能打败斯蒂芬和文吗？”

勇利转过头对她笑笑。“是的。”

俄语在他们身边流动着，有人倒抽了一口气。勇利抬起头，正看到摄像机横摇过正在热身的下一组选手。

アイス・カサル・マッダナ说：  
好像阿列克谢·图洛夫也在。维克多热身的时候你看到他了吗？  
カツキ丼 说：  
看到了，刚才大家都在窃窃私语这事呢。  
アイス・カサル・マッダナ说：  
你觉得这会让维克多紧张吗？我是说，你们现在是训练伙伴了，你肯定得知道。阿列克谢以前不是他的偶像吗？  
カツキ丼 说：  
闭嘴。我又不是维克多的什么事情都知道。  
アイス・カサル・マッダナ 说：  
我很确信你知道。你有条狗，是他的狗的缩小版。哦对了，你知道维克多去比赛的时候会把他的贵宾狗狗放哪儿吗？  
カツキ丼 说：  
其实马卡钦这次跟我还有美奈子老师呆在一起。他通常都把她放在狗舍。  
アイス・カサル・マッダナ 说：  
！！！！他知道小维的事吗？

米拉重重地捶了他的肩膀一下。“维嘉要上场啦！”她在椅子上蹦跳着。“Давай!”

“对于一个九岁小孩来说，你的劲也未免太大了。”

米拉只是得意地笑。

维克多脱下队服和连帽套头衫，越过挡板递给雅科夫的时候，所有人都沉默了。随着镜头推进，解说员开始以极快的语速说着俄语。

アイス・カサル・マッダナ说：  
啊我的天啦！维克多染了头发？！  
アイス・カサル・マッダナ 说：  
勇利，你怎么不说话？看起来维克多真是染了头发，不过我看不出来。解说员也在说不知道他是染了头发还是在头发里编进了丝带还是什么。看起来简直像莫西干头，不是吗？  
アイス・カサル・マッダナ 说：  
你已经知道了？！！！  
カツキ丼 说：  
他染了头发。就……就这样。

维克多挥挥手，滑到冰场中央站定，手臂紧紧地环绕住他的腰。他短节目的音乐第一声响起，他开始滑过冰面。休息室里所有人都沉默了，节目过程中连优子也没说一句话。当他最后一跳也稳稳落冰——一个后外点冰四周接一个后外点冰三周的联合跳——并旋转着进入他最终的结束姿态时，所有人都在尖叫。他的节目完美无瑕。

勇利的情绪在胸中翻涌。嫉妒和崇敬激烈争斗着。他的心脏飞速地搏动，但胃却沉了下去。他想要成为那个站在冰上的人，在一次完美的比赛后大口喘息。然而……维克多太棒了，勇利无法从那种表现中夺走那美。毕竟，他知道，自己永远不可能滑成那样。维克多是个天才，所有人都这么说，而勇利——只是个平平凡凡的滑冰选手，来自日本的一个小镇，靠他的芭蕾舞老师认识维克多的教练这层关系才走了大运。也许有那么一天他也能站在领奖台上，维克多下面，但是他心中也有个声音严肃地怀疑这点。

アイス・カサル・マッダナ说：  
简直太酷啦！你看到那最后的联合跳没有？棒呆啦！  
カツキ丼 说：  
……  
アイス・カサル・マッダナ 说：  
怎么了？  
カツキ丼 说：  
有时候我会想……没什么。别理我。跟音乐配合起来更好。他在GPF之后之后确实把节目打磨得更精细了

勇利犹豫了一下不知该不该发这下一条信息，但还是发了出去。

カツキ丼 说：  
他的自由滑会更好的。  
アイス・カサル・マッダナ 说：  
我等不及了！

***

发件人：カツキ丼  
日期：2007年3月26日 星期一上午11:04  
收件人：アイス・カサル・マッダナ  
主题：回复：101个我能在一秒钟之内甩了豪跟维克多·尼基甫洛夫跑了的理由 

1\. 你看到他的自由滑了吗？

2\. 他很火辣。

3\. 他自由滑的编舞段落。

4\. 他的头发比我的还好。

5\. 他的三周半跳就是艺术品。

6\. 他本人就是艺术品。

（以下省略）

26\. 他 自由滑之前的那天早上在体育馆外面碰到几个粉丝，他用日语跟他们讲话了！

27\. 他自由滑节目的结束pose。

28\. 穗香说，他讲おはようございます。的样子是世上最最可爱的 

29\. 他那仰天燕式转棒极了。

30\. 他的头发。

31\. 他四周跳落冰时就跟玩一样。  
（以下省略）

 

56\. 穗香说他说卡哇伊的时候，她差点就昏倒了，因为实在太可爱了。

57\. 你看到他自由滑里的接续步了吗？

58\. 他在等分区里搂着一只贵宾犬的毛绒玩具。

59\. 他冲粉丝飞吻来着。

60\. 他的头发，哦我的老天，他这个样子太火辣了，勇利。  
（以下省略）

100\. 你觉得他的头发跟看起来一样软吗？

101\. 他把那个贵宾犬毛绒玩具戴着他银牌的照片放在他的Livejournal上了。

>>  
>>57\. 你看到他自由滑里的接续步了吗？

什么？说老实话，你会因为他的接续步把豪给甩了？我觉得我受到了侮辱。我的接续步更好。

>>>>  
>>>>什么？说老实话，你会因为他的接续步把豪给甩了？我觉得我受到了侮辱。我的接续步更好。

你真这么想？

>>>>>>  
>>>>>>你真这么想？

是的。不是。好吧，没那么好。  
但我能做梦吧，是吧？

（第三章完）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 翻译：  
> да - Da - 是的  
> おはようございます。- Ohayou gozaimasu - 早上好  
> おあいできて うれしいです。- O ai dekite ureshīdesu. - 很高兴见到你。（译者注：和中文里的这句话一样，这是一句具有微妙翻译腔感的日文，十分……不地道……）  
> Блин! - Blin! - 俄式煎饼（译者：此处应是作一种可爱的爱称用……）  
> アイス・カサル・マッダナ - 冰上城堡的麦当娜（优子的网名）  
> カツキ丼 - Katsukidon -胜生丼（勇利的网名）  
> Давай! - Davai! - 加油！  
> ***  
> 啊，推特和Insta之前的生活啊。我之前差点就让维克多发推了，然后才发现那时候虽然推特已经存在了，但还要等上六个月才会在SXSW上隆重首次亮相，所以这个时候就有推挺奇怪的。但LJ在俄罗斯挺有势力的，这样就没问题了。;)啊，科技……运转得太快了，让我感到自己有多老:D:D:D而且，没有iphone！智能手机之前的生活。我真的得努力回想才能想起那时是什么样子！


	4. Chapter 4

世界花样滑冰锦标赛的赛后宴会还在进行中，而维克多已经无聊透顶。雅科夫一直盯着他，每次侍者端着一托盘香槟经过时都及时提醒他日本的酒精消费法律。因此，维克多没法正经地庆祝，而是在一边啜着气泡水。他四周看看那些交际的滑冰选手们。他到达宴会场后基本都在跟各个赞助商聊。

“ Jeveux vous féliciter .”

带上一个笑脸，维克多转身和瑞士选手打招呼。“Merci。也恭喜你的铜牌，斯蒂芬。”

“克里斯托弗说你们去年在欧锦赛上见过。”斯蒂芬示意着他身边的年轻金发男人。“他今年也在世锦赛上出赛了。”

维克多并不确切地记得见过克里斯托弗，但如果他这么说了，他还是相信比较好。他一直都记不住那些和滑冰无关的事情。“你比得怎么样？”

“我进入自由滑了。我得了第十二名。”

维克多闭上眼睛，试图回想他的节目是什么样的。“你滑的是首瑞士民间音乐，你的服装是基于——”

“ Tracht，是的。”

“那是传统服装，对不对？就像Liederhosen？”

克里斯托弗和斯蒂芬都大笑起来。“那样的裤子是不存在的。”克里斯托弗的笑声几乎像小孩子的咯咯笑，很可爱。

“哦？”

“你刚才管它叫‘唱歌的裤子’。”

维克多的脸上涌起了一片红色，但他也笑出声来。“好吧，那么即使你没穿着唱歌的裤子，我想你也会表现得越来越好的。很快我们就会一起站在领奖台上了。”

笑起来的时候，克里斯托弗比实际年龄看起来还要年轻些，维克多可以轻易地在脑中想象他穿着他短节目的服装在瑞士的原野上奔跑。

***

冰场大门打开的时候，勇利正在冰上。他刚刚开始一个旋转，所有人都涌向门口，俄罗斯队的红色队服模糊成了一长条红色的痕迹。他转换姿势，放下脚，转成蹲踞旋转，眼神盯住他的冰刀尖。然后他转成直立旋转，双手高举。最终，他停下旋转，用冰刀尖猛地停住，就像他结束节目时一样，然后他转身去看这一片喧闹是怎么回事。

维克多回来了。

而且不只是维克多。阿列克谢·图洛夫站在他身旁，所有的俄罗斯人都涌了上去。即使他对俄语掌握程度更好些（显然现在没有），勇利怀疑他也听不懂他们在说什么，所有人都在争先恐后地同时说话，还提高了音量试图压过别人。

“那旋转不错，但你应该挑一个更难的燕式转姿势。”

他猛地转过头来。雅科夫正站在挡板边上，于是勇利向教练滑去。“面向侧面，怎么样？”

雅科夫点点头。“按你的柔韧性应该做得好。”

勇利一推墙，准备去试一试，但雅科夫把他叫了回来。“等等，勇利。有个人我想让你见见。”

“好的，教练。”

“廖沙！”

勇利眼睁睁地看着阿列克谢，前奥运奖牌获得者，从一群环绕着他的俄罗斯滑冰选手中脱开身，走向冰场和雅科夫，并进一步地，走向勇利。他口干舌燥，脑中所有的思维全部清空了。

“阿列克谢，这是胜生勇利。勇利，这是阿列克谢·图洛夫。我在劝他把你收下做学生。他是过来评价你的。”

阿列克谢伸出手，勇利直愣愣地看着。这不可能是真的。这不可能是真实发生的是。这不是他的生活，被介绍给奥运奖牌获得者，还被告知说他可能会接替一个世界知名的花滑教练，做你的教练……但是……

“教练？”他难道不够好，不能继续跟雅科夫训吗？

他的某些思绪肯定是在脸上显示出来了，因为阿列克谢笑了起来。“别一副受侮辱的样子嘛，勇利。你的国内比赛我一直在跟，你相当有才华。我退役以后一直在带青年组。”

雅科夫在胸前抱起胳膊。“阿列克谢更温柔些。”

勇利眨巴着眼睛，轮流看向面前的两个人。“对不起，我不是很明白。”

“雅科夫非常俄罗斯。粗鲁又响亮，但他心肠很好。我想他不是你通常习惯的风格吧，考虑到你是在日本长大的。你能给我滑一下你的短节目吗？我想看看。”

“上个赛季的？没问题，不过——”勇利顿住了，眨着眼。“你能说日语？！”阿列克谢有口音，但他说的绝对是日语；勇利完全不假思索地就用日语回答了。

阿列克谢微微一笑。“说得没有我想要的那么好，但是我住在大阪，会说日语是有实际用处的。”

“啊，没错，你跟凛空结婚了。”

阿列克谢轻声笑着转向雅科夫。“看到没有，即使十四岁孩子也知道我妻子的名字，你现在没有借口了。”他又转回勇利。“来吧，让我看看你的本领。”

勇利滑到冰场正中，进入起始姿势。他要滑冰给阿列克谢·图洛夫看了。他头脑晕乎乎的，心脏像是要蹦出胸腔，视线又开始晃悠，视野在缩小，边缘发黑。但即便如此，他也需要开始动作了。那首歌已经在他脑中响了起来，但是听起来却像是从水底传来的声音一般，那些音符既沉闷又低微。感觉比他在世青赛时还要糟。他捏紧拳头，强迫自己开始节目，动作却比脑中的音乐慢得多，而且错了拍，但他还是动起来了。所有的动作都不够干净，即便是他的步法也是拖泥带水。如果他花样滑冰事业的未来是由这次表演决定的话，那么他一定会被立刻踢出这项运动。

“停！”尖锐的声音打断了他思维的下降螺旋，他停了下来，让惯性带着他继续沿着冰场长端滑行。他的视线钉在冰鞋的鞋尖上。“勇利，过来。”

勇利叹着气滑到冰场边缘，眼神一直盯在冰面上。他感到眼泪烧得他眼角发疼，但他拼命地忍了下去。“对不起，我知道我滑得太糟糕了。”

“不，我不该把你放到这种位置上来。”阿列克谢靠在挡板上。雅科夫已经回到维克多身边，他还在炫耀着他那块亮闪闪的世锦赛银牌。“我已经听说你怯场了，但我没想到你在训练场上也会怯场。”

勇利猛地抬起头。他知道自己一定一副不可置信的样子，但他确实想不明白。“你是阿列克谢·图洛夫！你赢了那么多奖牌。维克多崇拜你！我的意思是说，你就是维克多开始花样滑冰的原因。这就像……就像是……”

“就像是？”

“你是我偶像的偶像。这太……吓人了。”

阿列克谢又好脾气地笑了起来，这让勇利稍微松快了些。“别告诉我你已经告诉维佳他是你的偶像了。他那膨胀的脑袋可不需要比现在还大了。” 

“维克多并没有脑袋膨胀！他很刻苦。”

“我知道。雅科夫收他做少年组的时候我还在比赛。我退役的时候他刚结束了他青年组的头一年。我宣布退役的时候我觉得他想把他的冰鞋扔到我头上来。” 

勇利咬住嘴唇以防自己笑出声来。他能清楚地在脑中描绘出这个画面。维克多气恼到了想把冰鞋扔出去。他肯定不会是诚心的，但在他反应过来之前那鞋估计已经在空中了。阿列克谢说得对，这是他的训练场。如果他能在维克多的目光下滑冰，他也应该能在阿列克谢·图洛夫的目光下滑冰。他没有立刻说话，而是把戴着手套的手塞进口袋，拽出了他的MP3播放器。

“我要再试一次，不过我想滑我的自由滑节目。”勇利把缠在MP3上的耳机线绕开，把耳机塞进耳朵。

阿列克谢点点头，勇利冰刀一转，滑到冰场正中，找到音乐播放起来。他先听了开头几个小节，音乐在他体内顺流而过，那欢快的声响提醒着他每次他在练习中滑这个节目时体验到的快乐。他按了一下按钮，重新开始播放这首曲子，然后他迅速把MP3塞进口袋进入开始的姿态。

这一次，他滑冰的时候感觉就不一样了，他清楚自己比之前做得更好。他感受到接续步时冰刀划过冰面的感觉，甚至蹲踞旋转的跳跃衔接也比平常要好。当他干净利落地完成了他的三周半跳，他感到笑容浮上脸颊，随着捻转步，顺畅地进入下一部分。当他结束节目的时候，一波混杂着释然、解脱和兴奋的情绪席卷过他全身，只有一抹淡淡的失落。这才是他想要在世青赛上滑出来的样子。

他轻轻拽着耳机线，看向阿列克谢。阿列克谢露出了笑容。

“勇利，我觉得，我们俩合作的话会很好玩的。”

***

美奈子深吸一口气，斜倚在墙上。勇利正在大笑，真的在笑，一边笑一边滑。

“你就只能滑这么快了吗，勇君？”阿列克谢弹了下舌头，又把他们一早上都在滑的接续步段落又滑了一遍，提高了一点速度。

勇利咬住嘴唇，看阿列克谢滑冰，凭惯性带着他在冰场上绕行，只在看到可能挡了他教练的道的时候微微调整方向。他点点头，开始加速，进入步法，从乔克肖开始，然后进入捻转步，接下来是外勾手步，一个结环转，之后是又一个乔克肖。

“廖沙，你太好说话了！”维克多路过的时候冲美奈子一笑，冰刀在环绕冰场的垫子上沉沉地作响，然后他拽掉刀套，踩上冰面。

“现在我们先练速度，不练复杂度。你今天不该在挑音乐吗？”

维克多耸肩，滑到勇利身边也开始接续步。一开始他落后半步，之后两人进入同步调，将这段步法从冰场的一边练到另一边。 

美奈子轻笑着走到挡板边上：“勇利这两年来一直在追着维克多跑。”

“这一定是他的接续步这么好的原因。”阿列克谢背靠墙壁，支着胳膊肘。“我不知道勇利有没有意识到，他们现在一起滑的这部分，他比维克多好。我怀疑他们俩都没有意识到，是勇利慢下来来配合维克多。”

“比维克多好？”她知道自己的惊讶一定体现在声音里了。

“是的。如果你从另一个角度看，他们的年龄，他们的比赛水准，勇利能跟上他的步法已经很厉害了。”阿列克谢的眼睛紧盯着冰面上的两个男孩。“但如果勇利慢下步伐，维克多就会加速向前。那孩子简直是个怪物。我很庆幸我及时退役了。我可不希望他紧咬在我后面竞争俄罗斯最好花滑选手的位置。”

美奈子深吸一口气，问出了那个困扰了她一整周的问题：“你在这里，对勇利是什么意义？”

“说实话，我不知道。我是应了雅科夫的请求，过来评估他的。”阿列克谢提高了嗓音。“勇利，我要你练练你的3Lo。维克多，来跳几个，别加任何花哨的东西。”

“是，教练！”

“廖沙，真的？一点花哨都不能有？”

“你听见我的话了，维佳。”他转身背对冰面，看着美奈子。“勇利有潜力。潜力非常大。雅科夫训过很多学生，赢过许多奖牌，也包括我自己。我没有这样的经验。”

美奈子点点头。

“我开始做教练的时候，我审慎地决定不训练超过青年组阶段的选手。他们中很多人不会进入成年组。他们的天分早早地达到顶峰，或者选择学业，又或者终于厌倦了一年又一年的竞赛。”他耸耸肩。“我从来没有指导过一个能参加国际比赛的学生，即使在青年组阶段也没有。雅科夫认为我能做到，我想我也能做到，如果这个学生是勇利的话。但是一个只能带他两三年，一进成年组就解约的教练对勇利来说好不好呢？”

“雅科夫甚至不确定他是否会留下勇利。”

阿列克谢叹着气。“他不会的。对此我基本确定。这并不是因为他不喜欢勇利，而是相反。” 

“那是为什么？”

“雅科夫一旦开始认真对待其他选手的时候，勇利就自己缩起来了，但现在雅科夫训的人太多，根本不可能跟勇利保持一对一的训练关系。让他跟维克多一起训练对他们俩都有好处，但是他现在正在纠结音乐选择还有编舞，还要决定技术……事太多了。”

“你觉得在这混乱的过渡时间里勇利会不知方向？”

阿列克谢摇摇头。“我认为勇利不会反击，而这对他滑冰运动员的发展前景害处不小。你来看看。”阿列克谢转身看冰场上的男孩子们，等到维克多完成一个3Lo并从勇利前面让开之后，他开口道：“维佳，雅科夫给你这赛季选取建议清单的时候，你是怎么回答的？”

维克多转过头看着他，微笑着把头发从肩上拂去。“他的建议糟糕透顶了！我把那个垃圾名单扔回给他，告诉他这周末之前我会给他带更好的选择来。”

他喷笑着回头看向美奈子：“勇利有多大可能做出这样的事？”

她摇摇头。“他不可能做这样的事。”

“雅科夫希望他的学生反击，他像是一堵令人畏惧的砖墙。当然，是一堵充满了裂隙的砖墙。有些学生就更加……嗯，维克多就像个破墙锤，我坚信米拉也会这样。相比之下，卡嘉就更低调一些，她会一块一块地把砖给撬松，这是她跟雅科夫打仗的方式。”

“那你呢？”

“我比较像格奥尔吉。我喜欢我的教练一直在背后支持我，作为一种可以承认，可以尊敬的力量。不过有时候我觉得雅科夫其实希望我更像维克多一些。他也许觉得我如果更经常无视他的话可能可以走得更远，做到更好。”

“那在这个比喻里，勇利又是什么？”

阿列克谢看着她，脸色凝重。“首先我得说我认识勇利并不算久，但是，”他顿了一下，偏了偏头。“勇利看见的完全不是一堵有缺陷的砖墙。对于勇利来说，雅科夫是一面无懈可击的光滑的钢铁壁垒，在他眼前屹立，望不到边际。一个完结一切、无所不能的教练。”

美奈子叹了口气。她早就知道阿列克谢是对的。

“勇利的父母是怎么看待他的滑冰事业的？”

“他们没什么看法。并不是说他们不支持，他们非常支持他。他们为了孩子可以上天下地，但是他们管理自己的旅馆就已经很忙了。”美奈子的视线落在冰场里，勇利正在做弓身转，维克多绕着冰场转圈，一边仔细观察着勇利。“如果他们不支持他的话我现在根本不可能跟勇利在圣彼得堡。他的姐姐真利正在我的小酒吧工作，他的父母则在管理酒吧日常帐务。”

“我以为你是个芭蕾舞教师。”

美奈子大笑。“对，我也是，不过我把勇利带过来安顿好的时候就把我的舞蹈教室关了几个月。我六月初就要回家去了。”

***

“你选好音乐了没有？”

勇利瞟了一眼维克多，他们正走过桥。今天他们很闲，这很罕见，而维克多已经宣布霸占了勇利的空余时间。勇利本来是打算跟优子聊天的，但美奈子把他赶出了门，告诉他，出去至少有时候“像个年轻人一点”。

他暗自怀疑她的计划是去找巴拉诺夫斯卡娅夫人和雅科夫喝酒。毫无疑问他到时候会看到她不省人事地倒在沙发上。只要她别又把自己缠在沙发毯上出不来就好。

“没有。雅科夫说等下周初阿列克谢回来之后再说。”勇利停下脚步看着河水，马卡钦在他脚边停住，坐在他脚上。他只是低下头冲她笑笑，揉着她的脑袋。

他感到维克多伸手安抚他的宠物时手指滑过他的手，然后轻轻拽了拽马卡钦的耳朵，才收回手去。“所以廖沙真的要给你做教练？”维克多显得很兴奋。

勇利反复咬着嘴唇，抬头看他的同伴。维克多的耳朵尖和鼻子被风吹红了。已经四月了，天气依旧冰冷。至少对勇利来说是这样；维克多只穿了一件略厚的夹克，完全没像他这样裹得严严实实。勇利紧了紧绕在脖子上的围巾。“他需要他妻子同意。至少他离开前是这么说的。”

维克多大笑。勇利觉得这声音极其悦耳。永远欢乐昂扬。轻松。快乐。这意料之外地能让他心情好起来。海鸥的叫声会让他想家一样。而在那些日子里，维克多会做点蠢事傻事然后自顾自地笑到嗓子都哑掉，勇利就会忘记海鸥，还有海浪拍击沙滩的声音，就算只有一会儿。

但是他想到母亲做的炸猪排盖饭时心里的疼痛感，却至今找不到解药。

“阿列克谢整个在她手心里。” 维克多脚踩在最下面一层横栏上，手握着最上面一层的横栏向后仰。“你见过她吗？凛空？”

勇利摇摇头。“没有。不过她在日本很出名。就像你和阿列克谢在这里一样。”他伸出一只手搓着耳朵；他的耳垂正在慢慢失去知觉。他渴念起他忘在桌上的帽子。

维克多从栏杆后退一步，转向勇利。“你冷了，我饿了。我们去找点吃的。然后我们去书店，然后我们终于又可以去滑冰啦！”

勇利轻声笑着摇摇头：“我们没法滑冰。我们的冰刀拿去磨了，不记得了吗？”

维克多皱起了鼻子，叹了口气。“我们回去的时候说不定他们就能磨好了。”

“如果没磨好呢？”

维克多嘴一咧。“那么我们就回你的公寓。我找到了你跟我说的那部动画片。”他压低了声线。“有俄语民间字幕。”

显然维克多自有搞到盗版的办法。

他们又迈动步伐，马卡钦在他们身边欢快地蹦跳着，居然没让他们俩摔得一脸栽在水泥地人行道上，真是了不起。“那你呢？选定音乐了吗？”

维克多摇摇手：“关于我的音乐，雅科夫和我正在经历一段创意意见分歧。我们最终会定下来的。”

勇利摇着头：“我真不敢相信你跟雅科夫争执那么厉害。你是不是应该就用他建议的音乐？他又不是真的选了什么糟糕的音乐。”

“我真不敢相信你从来不跟他或者阿列克谢争执。勇利，如果一首乐曲不能在你的灵魂里点着一把火的话，根本就没有滑它的意义。任何节目中最重要的部分就是那故事，是它给你以及观众带来的感觉。”维克多转过头盯着他，他冰蓝色的眼睛充满激情，闪闪发亮，勇利不得不避开他的目光，看向人行道。“你想讲的是什么故事？”

***

阿列克谢把U盘插进他们设在舞蹈房里的笔记本电脑，靠在把杆上。勇利正坐在地板上，手撑在身后，双腿打开。阿列克谢敲门并问美奈子能不能打扰的时候他正在拉伸。

他甚至没时间把东西放到雅科夫家去。他的行李箱正堆在雅科夫那已经乱成一团的办公室的墙角里。

“我刚才说了，这是凛空送我来之前给我的一个要求。自从她在奥运会上滑了这首曲子之后还没有人滑过。她想让我们考虑一下用它做你的自由滑音乐。”

勇利点点头，美奈子双击文件。明亮清越的日本琴声充满了整间屋子。他们一瞬间就认出了这首曲子。

“《樱花》？”

阿列克谢点头：“这首曲子编舞和表演都不容易，但我想你来表演的话没问题。你愿意考虑一下吗？” 

“如果我不愿意的话，你今晚就登上飞机飞回大阪去？”勇利仰头看他，嘴角带笑。

“我应该会等到早上。”

话音一落，他看着勇利跟芭蕾舞教师对视一眼。然后勇利耸肩：“我不用考虑。”

这拒绝来得比阿列克谢预料的快得多。他脑中还有些其他选项可以跟勇利讨论。凛空并不会因为一个十四岁孩子而生气。至少不会很生气。

“就滑它吧。”勇利又开始拉伸了。“它跟我以前滑过的音乐都不一样，而且我怀疑以后会不会再滑这样的曲子了，至少一段时间内不可能了。”他的声音轻下来。“还有，它能让我想起家。”

（第四章完）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 翻译：  
> Je veux vous féliciter. – 我要恭喜您。（译者注：我的天啊他用的是vous！至于这么生分吗！兰比尔可是朵自来熟交际花……  
> Merci – 谢谢。  
> Tracht – 德国、瑞士和奥地利的传统服饰  
> ***  
> 好吧，关于这章的第一个场景。我想把克里斯托弗介绍进这个故事里，按照维克多对他更年轻时候的描述看来，我觉得这个方式更合理，而且会很好笑。关于唱歌裤子的那段对话，是由Lederhosen一个常见的错误读音而起的，我丈夫经常嘲笑这点（他是个德国人）。年轻的克里斯托弗穿Tracht一定可爱到死！我是认真的，去谷歌瑞士Trachten试试！跟人们一般更熟悉的德国Trachten有一点区别。（我脑内他这个赛季短节目的服装完全是基于黑夹克式的Trachten而做的。）
> 
> 我也让斯蒂芬参加了世锦赛。他是上一届的冠军，2007年得了第三名。（我通常不会直接用现实中的花滑运动员，但鉴于斯蒂芬在最后一集里客串了一下，我觉得把他从这个世界的历史里抹掉是不对的，他那会儿还在现役中。）


	5. Chapter 5

勇利缓慢地抬起腿，进入雕像姿。能快速地做出动作，跟上音乐的节奏达到应有的姿态当然好，但他知道真正的挑战在于能缓慢地动作，维持姿态直到他的腿开始颤抖。练习是缓慢的，而表演则是迅速的。

“Нет! Ещё раз! 维克多，你动作太快了。”

勇利能听见他身后的抱怨声。作为惩罚，雅科夫把维克多塞进了他妻子的芭蕾舞课。或者至少维克多是这么说的，勇利有些将信将疑。维克多把大多数不穿冰鞋的训练都当成惩罚。勇利则开始和巴拉诺夫斯卡娅夫人一起进行芭蕾训练，让他在美奈子回日本前先适应起来。美奈子告诉他，希望他在她走后不要压力太大。

他不太愿意去想美奈子离开这件事。对他来说，她就是这个陌生的国度里的一点家的气息。她就是他的家人。毕竟，他从三岁起就在美奈子教导下学芭蕾了。但他也知道她不可能无限期地在这里留下去。他咬住嘴唇一角，不让叹息溢出嘴唇。一只手拍上他的肩膀，他抬起头。

“Développé。”巴拉诺夫斯卡娅夫人并没有真的在看他。她的眼神依然凝视着维克多，蹙着眉头。

勇利缓慢地把腿放低，转身面对把杆，现在他正对着维克多。他抬起腿，先抬到passé的位置，然后继续伸直浮腿，直到进入他一直在练习的développé。他一直在进步，现在他准备好在他的《樱花》节目里尝试无支撑Y-spiral了。阿列克谢已经计划好了。

维克多趁着前芭蕾舞演员转身没看他俩的时候对勇利伸出舌头。勇利摇摇头回应他。他不敢笑出声来，不然就没法保持他的姿态了。然而维克多非但没有停下，反而开始变本加厉地做起怪相来，一个比一个好笑，直到勇利终于忍不住尖笑出声。他终于放弃，瘫倒下来。“维克多！这不公平。”

“我被强迫来上芭蕾舞课才不公平。”

“大多数花滑运动员都在两边受训——”

“我知道。”他的声音细若蚊鸣。“但她就跟个上刑的一样！”

勇利弯下腰抓住脚踝，同时把腿抬高到雕像姿，直到浮腿笔直地指向天花板，进入penché姿态。他们说起过在他的短节目里加上风车转。“她才不是。美奈子老师可以跟她一样糟。”

“我不信。”

“你从来没上过她的高级芭蕾课，你怎么会知道？你只来我的单人课程捣乱过。还有，她喜欢你。”

他身后的巴拉诺夫斯卡娅夫人响亮地叹了口气。“行了，够了，维克多。雅科夫要你二十分钟之后上冰。”

一声惊喜的尖叫（除了尖叫没有别的词可以描述这声音了），维克多放下腿，伏下身脸凑到勇利跟前。“一会儿我们冰上见？”

“我觉得可以。行吧。”

“十八分钟，维克多。”

维克多一秒都没有犹豫，抓起东西就跑出了房间。

“你的教练想要你过一遍你的步法接续步。我需要你的每一个动作都能和你在冰面上一样干净利落，勇利。”

“是，女士。”勇利停下现在的动作，走到舞蹈房正中。在舞蹈房里模拟他冰上的动作并非精密的科学或是艺术。但也是种常见的练习，他早已习惯了应有的改动。摆好起始姿势，他等待着他新芭蕾舞指导老师的命令。

“你把他训练得很好，美奈子。我必须承认，如果他不是个够格的芭蕾舞者的话，我说不定根本不愿意接手他。不过我不知道值不值得把他跟维克多凑成一堆。”

美奈子从房间角落里笑出声来：“我跟这事毫无关系。你得怪你丈夫。”

“哦，我怪他，相信我。”巴拉诺夫斯卡娅夫人猛吸一口气。“开始！”

***

离阿列克谢的编舞时间还有一会儿工夫，勇利以拉伸做借口趴在冰场护栏上。维克多正在冰上，不合乐地过着他预备下个赛季滑的短节目。勇利只知道这节目还没完成，但显然起码有四分之三已经完成了。

维克多进入旋转，后仰进入弓身旋转。自从他青年组之后勇利就没见过他做弓身转了，但现在他做了，而且正如他预料，一如既往地无懈可击，他没有提冰刀，只把双手伸过头顶，仿佛要去够冰面。勇利渴望地叹着气。他真的很想作为竞争对手和维克多在同一个冰场上比赛。在他认识维克多之后就更想了。

挑战维克多的想法让他觉得有些上头，头晕眼花，但并不是他恐慌症爆发时的感觉。而是像……好吧，就像那次他和优子从他父母的吧台里偷拿了点清酒，喝得有点醺醺然时的感觉。能挑战维克多，这想法把他压得喘不过气，但他想要。勇利真想能做到。会很好玩，而且吓人——是好的那种吓人。 

如果他让自己说实话的话，他会说，他想比维克多更好。他想赢过维克多。

真利姐总说他太好胜了，对他自己没好处。这时勇利是同意她的。

他向后退了一大步，俯下身去，双手抓住冰场挡板，开始拉伸背部，眼睛紧盯着球鞋，直到他脊柱两边的肌肉不再紧张蜷缩。

当他再次把目光投在冰上的时候，维克多正在进入三周半跳的起跳姿势。他的跳跃一直很出色，这一跳也一样，但维克多看起来并不是特别满意。他停下演练，伸出一根手指压在嘴唇上，从冰面上掠过。最后，他滑到雅科夫身旁，两个人开始用俄语说话。或者说，用俄语吵架，从雅科夫下撇的嘴角和涨红的脸色判断的话。

勇利摇摇头。

“滑起来，勇君。我们有活要干。我想看看你的Y-spiral和步法。然后我们要练练你自由滑的后半部分。我跟美奈子谈过了，我觉得你把技术难度全堆到前半部分去了，但你应该往后面堆。不过我们得先试验一下才知道你能做到哪一步。”

勇利不情愿地把眼光从冰场另一端的争论场面剥下来，走到长凳边，拿出冰鞋。他把优子送他的生日礼物，贵宾犬形状的软刀套取下来，套上他磨损得很旧的硬刀套，然后才穿上，开始系鞋带。他得买双新刀套了。

“你说的往后堆的意思是？”

“你有一半以上的跳跃都在前半部分。如果你把多点跳跃放到后半去的话，你的基础分就会更高，因为后半的跳跃分值更高。”

勇利咬着嘴唇点点头。“我知道，但是——”

“没什么但是。不光如此，跳跃是最让你紧张的，对不对？”

“对，所以我想赶紧完成就不用管了。”

阿列克谢摇摇头：“把注意力集中在冰上你是没有问题的，但是一旦出了问题你就慌了。节目最开始踏错一步就能毁了你整个节目。现在我们得解决这个问题，但是也需要有出错后的后备计划，我认为把你大部分的跳跃放到节目后半是个好开端。”他抱起胳膊，俯视着勇利。“除非你认为你做不到，这样的话——”

勇利猛地抬起头来：“我做得到！”

阿列克谢对他露出的笑容开朗、自豪而狡猾，勇利这才意识到他被手段高明地耍了。他紧紧地抿起嘴唇。“这不公平，教练。”

阿列克谢轻声笑着：“可能不公平吧，但我得到了想要的答案。你现在有十分钟冰上热身时间。然后我会过来一起练习你这个节目。不过你很快就得决定你的短节目音乐。”

“我热身的时候听听看候选项吧。”勇利从口袋里拿出他永远随身带着的MP3，踏上了冰场。他缓慢地绕着圈，把耳机塞进耳朵，在他的播放列表中翻动着，找到他短节目选项的那个列表。他需要找到一首曲子，可以补足《樱花》，但感觉又不一样。而且也需要能让他想起家。或者让他想起父母。

这整个“挑出他自己的音乐”的事情比看起来要难得多，但是维克多说得对，阿列克谢也只给他建议了自由滑的音乐，没有建议短节目的。他觉得他可以让阿列克谢帮他选，但是他想要改变。维克多现在完全是自己给自己编舞，他绝对不会让雅科夫独断专行决定他的音乐。

勇利叹了口气，加快速度，单脚转了一圈，现在他正向后绕场滑行。他喜欢看看自己过去的路径，再调转头去看他的前路。他的过去，他的未来，以及现在此时他在冰上舞蹈的地方。

俄罗斯。

勇利跳出他现在的播放列表。现在的列表中都是让他联想到海洋的曲子，但是哪首似乎都不合适。但是有一首曲子他以前就想滑，却从来没鼓起过勇气告诉他的教练。是首俄罗斯的华尔兹乐曲。

他滑到冰场边缘。“廖沙！”

如果他的教练对他用昵称感到惊奇的话，也没有显露出来。他走过来，接过勇利捧在他面前的耳机。他一戴上，勇利就按下了播放键。

“《肖斯塔科维奇华尔兹二号》？这跟海洋、跟日本、跟家都没关系啊。”

“技术上说来，现在我的家难道不是这里吗？另外，我想把主题改了。”

“改成？”

“‘过去和现在’。‘家’很合适，但太悲伤了，每次我听那些备选的短节目曲子，我都想回长谷津去。如果这些曲子会让我这么想家的话，我不知道我能不能靠它比赛。 ”

阿列克谢伸手揉了揉他的头发。“我很喜欢。我觉得这组合挺好。这首有戏剧性，爆发感强，《樱花》则优雅而沉静。”

“你真这么想？”

阿列克谢点点头。“是的。继续热身吧。”

***

勇利听任自己被拽到冰场上去。卡嘉在冰场的一端练习，第二冰场剩下的冰面是空着的，这样他们就不会碍别人的事了——这是他一直以来最大的顾虑。

米拉把他拽到挡板旁边才松开他的手，弯腰取下她亮粉红色的刀套。这让他想起了以前优子用的刀套，于是微微一笑。米拉直接蹦上了冰面。

“尤拉，快点。你太磨蹭了，而且你答应了的！”

勇利摇着头取下自己的刀套，踏上冰面。他不记得米拉是什么时候开始用昵称叫他的了，但其实他根本不在意。这挺可爱的。“我没答应，米洛奇卡。你问我能不能跟你一起滑冰，而且在我没来得及张嘴之前就替我回答了，还说我是绝对保证了的。”

“反正是一样的。”她双手捏成拳头撑在胯上。“保证就是保证。如果我要在进入青年组之前拥有你这样的步法，你就得帮我练好外勾手步！” 

勇利绕着她滑行，看她不断地调整方向以便一直面对着他。“我这样的步法？你不想要卡嘉那样的步法吗？或者维克多的？”

她摇头，短短的红头发甩在脸上，她伸手把头发拨走。“我不要，我要最好的步法。也就是说，你的。”

他停下了脚步，一只冰鞋拖在另一只后面。“最好的？”勇利叹着气摇头。“米拉——”

“少说话，多帮帮我的外勾手步！”她嘴一撅，脸垮下来。

“好吧。”他摇摇头。真是完全没法跟米拉讲道理。他只好寄希望于她不至于对他的步法质量期望太高。那些其他的选手是多好的榜样啊，他完全不理解米拉对他自己的执着从何而来。“好吧，外勾手步，嗯？你有什么问题？”

“雅科夫说我用刃太差。”

勇利滑了一会儿，然后开始做外勾手步，连做了一串，等米拉模仿他。她站着看了一会儿，眼睛紧紧盯着他的冰刀，然后她踏出一步，开始滑。勇利立刻明白了雅科夫的意思。不是说她用刃有错，只是不够干净有力。“你前刃转后刃的时候做得不够，所以看起来有点拖泥带水的。”

米拉整张脸都皱了起来，让勇利看她做了几个外勾手步。她很执着。让他想起了两年前的自己，那时他和优子会原样拷贝维克多的节目。他们练得特别刻苦，一旦动作做对，他们可高兴了。西郡一直都嘲笑他，但勇利撞见过他也在偷偷练习一些动作。

不过那是他们三个人做梦在国际上为日本并肩作战的时候的事情了。

他叹了口气。一阵鲜明而浓烈的乡愁如刀一般扎在他胸口上，他抬起手，掌根狠狠地压在胸骨上，想把这感觉从物理上赶走。他没时间想家，没时间沮丧。他还有节目要学。

还有一个格外麻烦的少年组小朋友，而且她显然闲得发慌。

维克多旋风一样滑过来，把米拉举过头顶。“这外勾手步棒极了，米洛奇卡！你从哪里学的？做得这么好？”勇利根本没听到也没看到他上冰。 

“维佳！把我放下！我才不要做你的双人滑女伴！如果有谁要做托举，那也是我做！”

维克多笑着把米拉放下，等她的冰刀接触冰面，又把她转了个圈。“但你轻得跟片羽毛似的。另外，我是来喊勇利的。”

“尤拉在帮我呢。走开，现在你不准霸占他。”

维克多大笑起来。“啊，我倒是想来霸占他呢，крошка，但我是受了雅科夫和廖沙的委托过来的。”他锐利的眼神投到勇利脸上。“大奖赛分组出来了，青年组成年组都是。”

勇利一拧身，停住了。“大奖赛分组，有……有我一个位置？”

“一个？你有两个。雅科夫说，你在世青赛的排名不错，所以日本滑联肯定会提名你，果然没错吧。” 维克多伸手抓住他的手。“好吧，来吧。雅科夫和廖沙在等着呢。你刚才没看到卡嘉已经下冰了吗？格奥尔吉都有一个成人组大奖赛的分站赛名额了。”

米拉滑到冰场边缘。“真的？尤拉现在就得走？”

“我们之后再一起练习，米拉，我保证。”

“这回你真的答应我了，那我会加倍缠着你哦！”她使劲跺着脚走出冰场，套上刀套。

“你真的只为了让我下冰特意穿了冰鞋上来的？”勇利坐下开始松鞋带，然后脱下鞋，拿布擦拭冰刀，把软刀套套回去。他伸手抓他的狗狗刀套，维克多先他一步把它们拿走了。

“かわいい! 我也想要一对。”

勇利微笑起来。“我问问优子她是哪里买来的，看看我能不能也给你弄一对来。”

维克多伸手环抱住勇利的肩膀。“那可就是最棒的啦。马卡钦刀套！我怎么不知道有这样的东西？我太落伍了！” 

他们是最后到达休息室的，所有的教练都把进入青年大奖赛和成年大奖赛入围分站赛的运动员集中过来了。雅科夫怒视着他们，但勇利感觉这怒意更多指向的是维克多而不是他。或者至少他是这么希望的。

勇利会参加九月初的罗马尼亚站，还有十月份的英国站。那是最后一场青年组大奖赛分站赛了，正好在成年组大奖赛第一站之前。

“加拿大杯和法国站？我可想要俄国杯了。”

“你认识你的竞争对手吗？”接到分组安排之后，所有人都离开了休息室。雅科夫正在角落里和格奥尔吉谈话，阿列克谢去拿东西了，走之前告诉勇利说他一会儿就回来。

“克里斯托弗·贾科梅蒂。”维克多指着其中一个名字。“他勉勉强强够格了。世锦赛第十二名。瑞士人，所以他当然认识斯蒂芬。他也会参加法国站。他人挺可爱的，不过我不觉得他会是多大的竞争对手，至少暂时不会。”他的手指移到另一个名字上面。“曹彬，中国人。他会参加加拿大杯。我跟他不熟，但他去年也参加了分站赛。我记得他总积分排名第八，所以离总决赛就差那么一点点。他比我大一岁，有点像个机器人。”

“机器人？”勇利实在无法阻止一个外面镶着中国国旗的高达的形象冲进他的脑海。显然维克多不是这个意思，但无论如何这个形象挺好玩的。

不过维克多没有看他，而是盯着那列运动员名单。“他的技术非常娴熟。当然啦，没我好，但还是很不错。实力相当扎实的两种四周跳，步法接续步也不赖，但从表演上来说，他实在是太僵硬了。我觉得他的总分就是这么毁了的，节目构成分太低。不过他还算可看。”

勇利双手托着下巴，看着维克多。很少能见到他在冰场下如此严肃。维克多点点另一个名字。“詹姆斯·韦伯。美国人。冰面上的表现力超绝。”

“所有人都知道詹姆斯·韦伯。”

维克多点点头。“不过他上两个赛季状态不算特别好。他奥运会实在不幸。我以为他肯定能拿块牌子的。结果去年大奖赛决赛之前突然受伤让他不得不退出。不过有传言说他换了教练，所以可以关注他一下。也许我没被分到俄国杯是件好事。在决赛前就同时跟他和斯蒂芬同场竞争可就太不公平了。”

“你不该同情格奥尔吉吗，因为是他要参加俄国杯？”

维克多微微耸肩，露齿一笑。“大奖赛的意义不只在于成为世界上最好的花滑选手，而且在于分组时的一点运气。我的运气相当不错。”

***

勇利抱住双膝，腿蜷曲着紧贴着胸膛，缩在沙发上，下巴搁在膝盖上。维克多正在摆弄着数据线，试着把勇利的笔记本电脑和客厅里的电视机连起来，这样他们就可以在大屏幕上看钢炼了。

“我觉得这样就行了。”维克多把电脑拉近，打开了文件。勇利庆幸他至少提早得到了通知，在维克多过来之前及时把电脑桌面改掉了。如果维克多打开电脑看见的是他自己在去年世锦赛自由滑时的照片的话，那简直是尴尬到没边了。如果他没法买海报的话，勇利就设法至少存些滑冰表演的照片，维克多展开双臂，染过的头发束成马尾在身后飞扬的图片做他的桌面简直是完美。

就算他们是朋友也一样，勇利依旧是个无可救药的维克多·尼基弗洛夫迷弟。他暗暗叹气，咬住嘴唇。他真的不想让维克多发现。幸好默认图片中有一张里有一枝樱花，因为他下个赛季的自由滑节目，这个选择看起来几乎是有意为之了。

“我有一个棒极了的主意。”

勇利又咬住了嘴唇，忍住抱怨的欲望，挪了挪身子，更好地看着维克多。他并不需要时时盯着屏幕，动画片是日语对白，他的西里尔字母水平也并没有多好，顶多能在字幕里零散地捕捉到几个认识的单词。维克多说他有个棒极了的主意时，通常，或者说基本永远都不是件好事。“什么主意？” 

“片尾曲。我要拿它当我的表演滑！我可以穿一身黑，披一件红大衣，会很棒的！”他停了停，在片尾曲响起的时候转过头来看着勇利。“我还可以把服装设计成一只袖子像金属一样，那就更好了！然后我就可以在表演过程中脱掉大衣。”他又转回屏幕。“这里。就在这里，我可以跳我的后内点冰四周跳！”

勇利自暴自弃地大笑起来。他能想象到。毫无疑问，这节目一定会很有意思的。“要我把歌名和歌手名写给你吗？”

维克多转过头来对他露出大大的微笑。那笑容光芒四射，但并不刺眼。勇利很喜欢。“勇利是最棒的！”

勇利红着脸别过脸去。“你走之前我给你写。实际上，优子也许能搞到这首歌的MP3文件。我的意思是，我看这部动画就是因为西郡在看，所以他如果有这些主题歌的电子版的话，我一点都不会吃惊。”

“他们是你在日本时候的训练伙伴吗？”

勇利点点头。管他们叫训练伙伴有些奇怪。他们是他的朋友。是他来这里之前仅有的朋友。

维克多没有去点开下一集的文件，而是坐在沙发上，转过身来，面对勇利。勇利不用回头，就能感觉到那双明亮的蓝眼睛注视着他那强烈的感觉。他脖子上的寒毛全立了起来，突然间，他对这种注意力感到非常不适。他动了动身子，脊背蜷得更紧了些，更深地缩进沙发里去。

“他们还滑冰吗？”

“还滑吧，纯属娱乐了，我猜。但他们不再比赛了。冰场是西郡的父母的。优子跟她的父母是从一个比长谷津还小的镇子搬来的，她那会儿……八九岁吧。”

“雅科夫说你们共有一个教练。”

勇利终于歪过头来看着维克多。“是的。一开始是优子的父母付的教练费，然后西郡也开始参加比赛了，他们就开始平分教练费。”

“那你呢？”

“我直到快十岁才开始跟这个教练训练。我之前跟他滑过冰，但是那是冰场上所有人都能上的课。有一小群小孩，大多数比我年纪小。我是说，长谷津从来没有过滑冰教练，直到他过来为止。”

维克多伸手托腮。“我很吃惊你这么晚才开始练。你水平相当好。”

勇利深吸一口气，说：“我不好，其实。我只是练习的时间非常多而已。我如果没在跳芭蕾，就在滑冰。你说我在冰上很自在，这是真的；滑冰能让我头脑清醒，让我平静下来。对我来说，不能想滑冰就随时去滑是有点奇怪的。”

“你想念那边吗？”

“你说日本的冰场？”勇利顿了顿。他得仔细想想。只是冰场本身的话，想，也不想。长谷津冰上城堡永远是一副破败状，褪色的油漆，储物柜坑坑洼洼，不过冰面倒是一直维持得很好。他怀念的是能在大半夜给西郡打电话，问他能不能过去滑冰，然后一句话都不用回答就被放进去的自由感。他怀念跟优子玩笑打闹（他如果够诚实的话，他也怀念跟西郡一起玩闹）。但是圣彼得堡这里的冰场好得多，也大得多。这是个真正的奥运会大小的冰场。现在他在这里确实也有朋友了。

而且维克多也在这里。

“想。也不想。”

维克多挑起了一边眉毛，但什么都没说。

“我想继续滑冰，但在长谷津的话我没有办法。不像在这里。”勇利叹道。“最后情况都有些尴尬了。我从东京回到长谷津，带回一块金牌，但是西郡离颁奖台差得很远，优子对她的排名失望得要命。我没料想到他们会决定放弃滑冰。尤其是优子。她曾经说过，滑冰对她来说就像空气。我觉得自己像是受到了背叛。我以为我们三个可以一直一起滑下去。” 

维克多的脚趾抵在他的脚踝上，但勇利没有动，还是用双臂紧紧地抱住膝盖。

“然后我的教练也退出了，北海道有个更好的职位，我没法怪他——从三个学生减到一个学生收入上的下降就很可观了。不过美奈子老师怪他。”

“在这件事上我站在美奈子老师那边。作为教练，这么做事太不地道了。”维克多的目光冷了片刻，但又立刻柔软下来，他露出了一个微笑。“但你来这里训练让我赚大了！不仅如此，你还把阿列克谢带回俄罗斯了。简直比生日礼物还好。”

勇利大笑起来。他完全不明白他自己在俄罗斯受训为什么会让维克多受益——勇利当然从中受益，但是反过来实在无法想象，但是能让自己的偶像回俄罗斯肯定很让他兴奋了。

“你们俩都会留下来吧，对吗？”

勇利瞥了一眼维克多，发现他短暂地也咬上了嘴唇。勇利皱起眉头。“嗯，会吧。我是说，我猜是这样的。我父母和雅科夫签了一年的合同，包括教练费和冰场费之类全部。现在理论上阿列克谢是在为雅科夫工作，代他做我的教练。或者他们跟我解释的时候是这么说的。这间公寓也是，租了一年。我留在这里才是合理的选择吧。”

“那之后呢？”

勇利低头盯着他的袜尖。“我不知道。下一次签教练合同就是直接跟阿列克谢签了，但我们还没有仔细谈过。我都不知道阿列克谢想不想一直带我。”他叹了口气。“现在美奈子老师也要走了，因为她不可能无限期地给我当保姆。”

“那我得经常过来了，保证你不孤单。”维克多声音明快，勇利知道他不是在开玩笑。

“你得问问阿列克谢了。美奈子老师搬走以后，他就搬进来了，凛空也会来。日本冰协显然不需要她的人一直在日本，不过她肯定时不时要回趟大阪。阿列克谢说他们还在研究怎么解决这个问题。” 

维克多哀鸣起来：“这不公平，你教练可要比美奈子老师严格多了！” 

“没错，我们可能以后就再没有机会能帮你偷偷染头发还能蒙混过关了。”勇利终于伸直了身体，脚落在地板上，正眼看着维克多。维克多把头发全放了下来，垂在一边肩膀上，发尾依然是黑色的，但是颜色已经稍微有些褪去了。“你的暂时性染发看起来没那么暂时嘛。”

维克多也低头看看自己的头发，捡起一绺，缠绕在手指上。“我知道啊。谁晓得金发会这么容易染上颜色呢？”

“如果下赛季开始的时候颜色还没褪掉的话怎么办？你会剪了它么？”

“不！老天爷啊，不！那就……我不。”他双手束起头发，手指梳过发丝。“我也许会试试再把发尾染黑。染到之前有颜色的位置。直到它长到我能剪掉有颜色的部分为止。我还没想好，但我坚决不剪头发。”

勇利咬住嘴唇，片刻后才露出笑容。“我很高兴。我喜欢你留长头发。”他顿了顿。这话听着太怪了。他不该对维克多说这样的话。“优子也是。”嗯，这样听起来就好点了。

维克多看起来一点都不在乎这话怪不怪，他一副乐坏了的样子：“真的？”

他又拽着长袖把手藏在里面，布料在手指和手掌之间摩挲着。“是啊。她开玩笑说她会甩了她男朋友跟你跑，其中差不多三分之一的理由都是你的头发。” 

“哇噢！”

勇利的耳朵红了：“哎呀老天！不！我什么都没说！小优会杀了我的！这不是……我们没有……”他抬起依然缩在衣袖里的手蒙住脸，哀声叫唤起来。

“勇利，你耳朵红了。”

“闭嘴，维克多！”勇利没有把蒙在脸上的手拿开，最终他感到维克多在沙发上动了动。《钢之炼金术师》的片头曲响起来的时候，勇利才放下手。 

“话说，我真希望爱德华对他的发型更讲究些。我喜欢编辫子，但他的辫子太无趣了。”

勇利微笑起来：“你可以试试四股辫。我是说你的服装造型啦。” 

维克多歪着头看他一眼：“嗯，可我不会编啊。”

“我……我会。我学了，才能帮优子的忙。”

“真的？！”维克多跳起来，跑到他的背包旁，迅速地翻找了一阵，又蹦回沙发上。手里抓着几根皮筋和一把发刷。“快教我，现在就要！你能在我们看电视的同时给我梳头吧？”

勇利从维克多手里接过发刷和皮筋，缓慢地点点头，整个人缩到沙发垫子上，给维克多让出空间，好让他坐在前面。维克多照办了。一脸兴奋。在用发刷刷顺他的头发之前，勇利伸手用手指穿过维克多的头发，他想：这怎么可能是我的生活呢？而且，维克多的头发怎么会这么软呢？ 

（第五章完）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 翻译：
> 
> Нет! - Nyet! – 不  
> Ещё раз! - Yeshcho raz! – 再来一遍  
> крошка - kroshka – 面包屑/小东西（爱称）  
> かわいい! - kawaii – 可爱（译注：卡哇伊…………）
> 
> 如果你们有兴趣的话，我在想用我的汤不热账号放一些链接和歌名，作为这里的人物在节目里用的歌曲。（按照我丈夫的说法，我显然没有正确地使用汤不热。他说坐在那里盯着Yuri on Ice的tag看不是汤不热的正确用法。谁晓得呢？）  
> 你会发现有些大奖赛分站赛的名称跟现在不一样。我是跟着2007年故事时间里它们的叫法走的。（译者说：译者懒，很多GP和JGP的分站叫法没有固定中文翻译，我就直接翻成XXX站，XXX是国名）
> 
> 还有，你看，维克多的头发过了这么久染的颜色还没掉。:)


	6. Chapter 6

美奈子从床上摊着的大行李箱上直起腰来，转过身对着门边的勇利说：“别这么看着我。”她叹了口气。勇利脸色差极了。他眼眶红红的，鼻尖也成了粉色。

勇利把手腕迅速在鼻子下一抹，深吸一口气。很明显他在流鼻涕：“美奈子老师，别走。”他摇着头，声音嘶哑破裂。“我做不到。”

美奈子从床边走到门口，双手扶住勇利的肩膀：“你能行的。你已经做到了。” 

他只是又摇了摇头。“但你在这里已经——”

“我已经两周没陪你去过冰场了，勇利。”她叹道。“我记得你说过今天要给我看看你的节目的？我的临别礼物。” 

勇利眯起眼睛：“因为你确实值得一份临别礼物啊，把我一个人丢在这儿。”

她伸出手指点点他的鼻尖，勇利躲开了。“这种耍脾气的架势简直有点尼基弗洛夫式了。”

勇利短促地干笑了一声，但好歹是笑声。“天啊，别。好吧。” 他挺直了腰杆。“我会给你看我的节目，然后你就会悔恨你为什么非得回日本不可了。”

美奈子伸手揉揉他的头发，俯视着他，微笑着：“我已经后悔了。我要把我最好的学生留在俄罗斯了。”

从公寓走到冰场的一路上勇利没和她说话。大半时间他都垂着头，美奈子又注意到他把手指缩进他薄夹克那已经磨损得很厉害的袖子里去了。虽说已经是六月，但天气还是很凉——至少对他们来说如此。天光尚早，所以比起午后来说更凉些。美奈子打了个冷战，把自己身上的外衣又拽紧了些。

“我很期待回去以后到海滩上去。”

勇利叹了口气。“你能带小维去跑步吗？你知道的，他喜欢在海里跑得水花四溅。” 

“我能啊。虽然说我没把你一起带回来他可能会挺生气的。”她顿了一下。“你知道留在这里滑冰对你有好处，是吧？” 

勇利点点头，抬起头来，却没有对上她的眼睛。他们正走过大桥，现在离冰场差不多只剩一半距离了。“我是知道的，但是这并不能让我少想家一点。”

“你想滑冰的，对吧？这是你一直想要的吧？因为如果不是的话——”

“你知道我想。”

“对，我知道。”

他们继续往前走，又陷入了沉默。一种焦虑感从美奈子的脊柱扭动着向上爬，一种奇怪的她挠不到的瘙痒感。对于一个十四岁的孩子来说，这要求太高了：搬到一个文化完全不同的国家，说的语言也完全不同，还指望他能靠和两者都不一样的第三种语言生活和社交，而四周连一个说这种语言的母语者都没有，以此来追求一种竞争异常残酷且格外耗力耗神的事业。她想，有时候他们对勇利的要求太高了。

但她知道，勇利不但能超越她的期望，而且能超越任何人的期望。他很强大。

即使他自己都不相信。她只希望有一天他会相信的。

勇利推开门。建筑物里的空气甚至比外面还冷。这个建筑群有三个冰场，所以一点都不意外。

阿列克谢正站在通向第二冰场的门边等着。他背靠着墙，随意地抱着臂，之后他看到了他们。他的眉头皱了起来。

“勇君？”

勇利对教练摇摇头：“我去热个身，可以吗？”

“好的，当然了。”阿列克谢从门边退开一步，让勇利侧身进去。“确保你拉伸好了！”

“他肯定会拉伸。”美奈子看着勇利刚走进去的那扇门。“这对他来说是好事，对吗？”

阿列克谢耸耸肩：“好像我一直在回答我不知道的问题，但我是真不知道。应该是好事，如果他足够坚强的话。他没事吧？”

这回是美奈子老师耸了耸肩：“现在这一秒钟也许有事，但他会没事的。我真心这么想。”

“先滑长节目还是短节目？”大概三十分钟之后他们回来的时候，阿列克谢问道。勇利已经在冰面上开始练习图形了。

“短节目。”勇利滑行到冰场正中，摆出开始的姿态。音乐响起的时候他没有立刻动作，当主旋律响起，他向后一蹬，单脚带着在冰上画了一个圆，然后换脚，另一个方向又画了圈。他滑行着跨越冰面，双脚轮流压步提速，然后转身向后滑行，开始一系列步法动作。随着音乐渐响，他一跃，3Lo，落冰完美。

“很好，勇君。”阿列克谢微笑道。他的声音不大，没有压过音乐，但美奈子听出了语音中的自豪。上赛季勇利的后外结环跳很弱，但今年就好多了。她看他开始蹲踞旋转，然后换脚，从基础姿势转成侧身。勇利的旋转向来不错。

他的接续步漂亮极了，但她从来没想过勇利会比这表现得差。他在冰上旋转，迈步，脚下交错着图样，看起来就像是他在舞厅中跳舞，而不是穿着冰鞋踏在冰上。她咬住嘴唇让自己别叫出声来，但勇利漂亮地完成一个三周半跳的时候，她还是忍不住喊了一声。

当他结束的时候——结束一个联合旋转，最后鞠了一躬——美奈子为他鼓掌。而她不是唯一一个。雅科夫、维克多、卡嘉和格奥尔吉都来了。她看着勇利直起身，眯起眼觑着冰场边缘，然后才滑过来。

“怎么啦？阿列克谢，你向我保证了只有你和美奈子老师会在这里看我的！”他脸涨得比刚滑完短节目时还要红。

阿列克谢把水瓶递给他，又在挡板上搭了块小毛巾。“我都没告诉他们你要滑冰。”

卡嘉笑了：“维克多和我听到了音乐声，就溜了进来，然后雅科夫和格奥尔吉就跑来找我们了。”她靠在挡板上，尽力把身子探过去，伸手揉着勇利的头发。“你太棒了。”

“基础分值肯定比他去年的高，可是他三个跳跃有两个在后半，能承受得了吗？你还把3Lz-3T的联合跳放在了节目最后。”雅科夫的声音一如既往地粗砺，但美奈子感到即便如此，他还是流露出了一丝赞许。

阿列克谢转过头来对雅科夫笑：“他看起来应付得不错。”然后他又看回勇利。“你滑得很不错，但是你的燕式步接3A还是需要再加点练习。”

勇利点点头。“感觉……有点松。我知道我能做到更好的。”他转向美奈子。“美奈子老师？”

“我很喜欢。”她是真心喜欢。“你会靠这个节目赢得所有的奖牌。”

勇利摇摇头：“没有……我……你听到阿列克谢说的了，我的燕式步绝对需要加强。”

阿列克谢拍拍他的肩膀。“我们休息一下吧。我可不希望你这么紧张地开始表演长节目，滑坏了就不好了。”

勇利点点头，从冰场上下来，从维克多伸出的手上接过刀套。勇利弯腰套刀套的时候维克多拍拍他的肩。勇利抬头的时候，维克多只是点点头，就转身走向出口。

“我要上冰了，雅科夫。”他头也不回地说道。

维克多没说话，勇利看起来并不懊恼，只是靠着挡板，大口大口灌下水，跟卡嘉和格奥尔吉说话。美奈子转向两个教练的方向，对着维克多离开的那道门挑了挑眉。

“这步法绝对不可能是四级以下的定级。”雅科夫微笑道。“尤其你看勇利表演的时候诠释得那么好。转换平衡都能提高难度，而且我数出了，好像，十三个高难度的转弯和步法？”

阿列克谢点点头：“我想要的是三级，但勇利坚持说他能做到更好。” 

“我想那段步法让他想起了舞蹈。”美奈子微笑道。

“好吧，自从莉莉娅接下了他的芭蕾训练之后，只不过跟我说过一千次吧，说勇利明显是先学舞蹈再学滑冰的。我觉得这孩子如果真愿意的话，她会把他介绍到波修瓦的芭蕾老师那里去。”

***

发件人：アイス・カサル・マッダナ   
日期：2007年6月28日 星期四 下午8:04  
收件人：カツキ丼  
主题： [图片] 小维！！！

美奈子老师把小维带到冰上城堡来了，我和豪决定趁他父母晚上没看着的时候让他在冰上跑一会儿。别担心，他完全没有破坏冰场甚至冰面。他个子太小了！ U^ｪ^U( ﾟｏ⌒)

哦，还有，你父母让我告诉你他们会捎一箱子东西来。我又弄了一对贵宾狗刀套，让你妈妈塞进箱子里去。维克多真的想要一对？！

[ 一张小维在冰上跑得打滑的照片，优子就在旁边，做贝尔曼燕式步。 ]

发件人：カツキ丼  
日期：2007年6月29日 星期五 下午12:04 PM  
收件人：アイス・カサル・マッダナ  
主题：回复：[图片] 小维！！！

小维！我想他。优子，你能让我父母把小维也打包给我送来吗？是啊，我知道你办不到，但是……好吧。我不敢相信你们俩居然把他带去冰场了。你们可别惹出什么麻烦来！

是的，他想要。他又跟我提了两次。他通常看到我的刀套就跟我要。不过上周维克多没怎么出现。他在哪儿有个冰上表演，我不清楚是哪里，而且他现在在练习他的节目，所以他比平常也要安静些。顺便，谢谢你发过来的MP3。

既然你给了我家宝贝男孩儿的照片，那么作为交换，给你一张这个宝贝姑娘的照片。

[ 一张维克多和勇利坐在沙发上，马卡钦趴在他俩膝上的照片 ]

发件人：アイス・カサル・マッダナ   
日期：2007年6月29日 星期五 下午2:14  
收件人：カツキ丼  
主题：回复：回复：[图片] 小维！！！

神さま! 维克多·尼基弗洛夫怎么能那么可爱！太犯规了！你们俩在干什么？ 

勇君，我什么时候才能拿到你滑冰的照片呢？！你现在有我滑冰的照片了！

发件人：カツキ丼  
日期：2007年6月29日 星期五 下午8:35  
收件人：アイス・カサル・マッダナ  
主题：回复：回复：回复：[图片] 小维！！！

我们有天休息日一起看动画片来着。他把马卡钦也带来了，好随时“抱抱”。你觉得维克多这么可爱，我是不是该告诉西郡啊？ 

我最近一直在编舞和练习……但是……如果你真想看的话…… 

[ 30秒钟视频，勇利不合乐地表演他短节目中的步法接续步。维克多在背景里，站在冰上专注地看着。 ]

发件人：アイス・カサル・マッダナ   
日期： 2007年6月20日星期六 上午7:10  
收件人：カツキ丼  
主题：什么啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊？！！！！！？！

勇利！！！这是什么？！这段接续步是来真的？！

你说你的接续步比维克多的好，我还以为你是在开玩笑，但你真没开玩笑！这是什么时候的事？

我真希望视频放大的时候清晰度也能好点。我真想看清楚维克多脸上的表情！

滑到冰场边上，勇利抓起水瓶来，长长地灌了一顿水。阿列克谢正低头看着他的笔记本，上面记录着他想让勇利加强练习的内容，还有他对勇利表演的想法。勇利探头看了一眼，但都是西里尔字母写的，他看不太明白。

“教练？”

阿列克谢抬起头：“怎么了，勇君？”

“我的接续步……”勇利拖长了音，他不知道该怎么问出这个问题。有点自大，但是优子，最早教会他滑冰的优子，说了……“我就是……我……”

阿列克谢俯身，抱着双臂放在挡板上，等勇利继续说下去。勇利知道，如果他不继续说的话，阿列克谢不会坚持让他说的。但他会等着勇利，这让勇利很感激。

“我把视频发给小优了，她说我的步法非常棒，我想知道，她说得对不对。”几句话冲口而出，直向他冰鞋之间的冰面飞去。 他不敢抬头看他的教练。如果小优只是好心说好话呢？他的步法不可能有那么好。老天啊，阿列克谢一定会觉得他是最最自大，最最自我膨——

“你的步法比很多成人组的要好。比维克多的要好。至少现在是这样。维克多看了你之后已经在尝试重新编排他的接续步了。”勇利猛地抬起头来，阿列克谢扬起了一边眉毛。“你还指望我说别的吗？你以为米洛奇卡把你拽到冰上帮她练习是因为你不是最好的那个？ ”

“我以为我只是最好欺负的那个。因为卡嘉的日程原因，她在这里闲晃的时间太久了。”

阿列克谢大笑着摇头：“勇利，我从来不担心你的步法，你也不该担心。不过嘛，你的跳跃倒是需要加强。你短节目的3A落冰还是晃晃悠悠的，你自由滑里那个也并没有好到哪里去。我实在不想把它降到2A了，所以我想要你今天好好练习一下。”

勇利点点头：“好的。”

“很好。我得赶去机场了。你训练的时候别累着自己，回家也别太晚。凛空很期待见到你。”

“是，教练。”

“你需要帮助的时候，你知道该去哪儿找雅科夫。”

勇利咬住嘴唇防止自己笑出来：“要么在吼维克多，要么在对格奥尔吉苦口婆心。”

“没错。”

***

勇利一边摇头一边把芝麻扔进平底锅里。“はい, はい。我知道了，妈妈，不会烧焦的。”他上下左右摇晃锅，直到听见第一阵芝麻的爆裂声，就把它们倒进研钵里。“看到没有。我说过啦，我以前做过的。”

勇利的妈妈透过电脑屏幕看过来，一脸兴奋的笑容，她双手合十：“我就知道教你学点家常菜肯定派得上用场！”

美奈子正坐在她旁边：“如果你会做饭的话，我跟你住在俄罗斯的时候，你为什么一次饭都没做过？”

勇利脸红了，他低头看看手里的研钵，开始碾碎芝麻做日式芝麻酱：“我不知道。我猜吃了阿列克谢做的菜之后，我觉得还是至少自己做饭给自己吃比较好，从各方面来说都更好。”

美奈子笑出声来：“我们刚到的时候你可一点都不介意别人给的俄国食物啊。”

勇利脸色阴沉地看了一眼屏幕，在研钵里倒进酱油和糖，开始搅拌：“阿列克谢自己都吃不下他做的俄式炒牛肉。连马卡钦闻了都把鼻子扭开了。”

“马卡钦？”勇利的妈妈轮流看着电脑屏幕那头的勇利和美奈子。

“维克多的狗。”

“哦，维克多是你的训练伙伴？”

从他母亲和美奈子身后，勇利听见他姐姐正吃吃直笑。

“是的，妈妈，维克多是我的训练伙伴。”

又一阵笑声。

“闭嘴，真利姐！”

在他有空冲他姐姐发火之前，勇利听见公寓的门打开了。

“勇君？你最好别在门禁之后出门了啊。”

美奈子瞪大了眼睛，像是在思索她走了这几个星期里勇利究竟在打什么主意：“阿列克谢给你设了个门禁时间？”

勇利耸耸肩：“算是吧。他管这叫门禁，但其实跟以前没区别。如果不是我早上那么早就有课的话，那我晚上也不用这么早就回来了。”他从电脑前稍稍转开身。“我在厨房里。我做了点煎鱼，还有配菜，你想要的话可以来吃。”

直到那个身材娇小的日本女人走进厨房门，勇利才记起他的教练是去机场接他妻子的。

“凛……凛……凛空桑！”

她微笑起来：“你一定就是勇利君了。你在跟你的父母说话？”

他的视线从手里的研钵转向电脑屏幕，他妈妈和美奈子还在画面上，然后他又看向凛空。“啊，はい。我母亲，和我的芭蕾舞老师。”

“こんばんは。”凛空冲着电脑屏幕鞠了一躬。“我是图洛夫·凛空。您一定是勇利的母亲，和……奥川美奈子？！”她急速地转头，看着勇利。勇利比之前更困惑了，研钵从他手里落下来沉重地落在地上，发出一声愤怒的闷响。

“这里怎么了——”阿列克谢看到他妻子脸上的表情之后连忙举手挡在身前。“重新提问。我做错什么了？”

“你一直说的美奈子老师就是那个奥川美奈子？”

“我……我猜就是？”阿列克谢转头看向勇利，但勇利也不知道发生了什么事，只是飞快地摇着头。

凛空叹口气，抬起她做着精致指甲的手扶住额头：“实在抱歉，奥川老师。我完全不知道你认识勇利君。自从你退出舞台之后我就没听说过您舞蹈事业的新进展了。你表演的《吉赛尔》是我最喜欢的节目之一。”

美奈子脸上也浮起一小片红晕：“啊，完全没关系。我不再跳舞以后就回到家乡长谷津，开了家舞蹈教室。我从勇利大概三岁的时候就教他跳舞了。”她伸手把一缕头发拂到耳后。“谢谢你。我也一直关注你的滑冰事业，凛空桑。”

“真的？！”

“当然了。我是多年冰迷了。我很吃惊你建议勇利滑《樱花》。你在奥运会上的表演美极了。”

凛空脸红了。显然，每个人都有自己崇拜的人。

***

勇利爬到看台最高处坐下来，带着他的水瓶，还有他父母寄来的包裹里塞着的一本杂志。他选的这个栖身处可以轻松地俯瞰整个冰场。左边是两组少年组的学员，正在进行强制性的步法练习，从一头显眼的红发勇利就能轻易地认出米拉来。右边则是维克多和格奥尔吉，他们在练跳跃，看起来是这样。

理论上来说，勇利现在应该在热身，准备好去第二冰场练习，但是他真的很想先翻一遍《冰上》。杂志的大部分他都略过去了。他不需要杂志小窍门来告诉他怎么做好外勾手步，或者哪家的冰鞋和冰刀最好；他外勾手步早已烂熟，而且也没打算买新冰鞋，不过下一年他肯定是得换了。 他把写着如何更好地完成后外点冰跳和阿克塞尔跳的那页纸翻得有点卷角，然后他翻到了杂志正中。夹在中间的是两张叠起来的双面海报，他知道其中的一面是维克多。封面上说，世锦赛得奖牌的三个人，还有上村旅人，每个人都会有一张海报。但勇利在冰场是绝对不会打开海报的，尤其是考虑到维克多还在这里练习。不过他希望维克多的那一面是世锦赛的自由滑表演。

勇利真正想看的是“重点关注”的大奖赛参赛者。显然，维克多是其中之一，斯蒂芬也是，但还有些他也许之前还不认识的。新的脸庞，就像维克多之前提到过的“克里斯托弗”。真的，勇利只是想了解一下维克多在分站赛里会遇上什么样的对手。

他翻到下一页，一整页他自己的照片出现在他眼前。什么？他迅速地浏览着内容。很明显，这篇文章是关于日本新晋的炙手可热的青年组选手，胜生勇利的。什么？！一定是哪里出了什么了不得的大错误。他读得更快了。文章还引用了阿列克谢的话评论他的训练！还有他在冰场训练的两张照片，不过那张整页大小的照片是他去年短节目的。

胜生勇利，高超的步法和美妙的旋转，将为青年组点起一把火。

勇利瞟了一眼标题下面那行。诸冈久志。他从没有听说过这个人，而且勇利对这本杂志通常的记者已经相当熟悉了。

勇利啪地一声合上杂志，冲下楼，四处张望着找阿列克谢。

“勇利！”维克多滑到冰场边缘来。“你脸色好白。你没生病吧？病了的话最好别滑冰，因为更容易犯错，也就更容易受伤。雅科夫一向这么说。”

勇利摇摇头：“我没事。我得找到阿列克谢。有个记者写了篇文章，而且——”

“关于你的文章？”维克多把他练习跳跃时戴的手套摘了下来，在裤子上擦擦手。“我能看看吗？”勇利不假思索地把杂志递给维克多，看他迅速地翻动杂志，直到找到他的那一页。“嗷，是日文的。我不懂日文。”

勇利如梦方醒地对维克多眨着眼。他把杂志递给维克多了。那本附带着一张巨型维克多海报的杂志，他绝对是打算把那海报贴在卧室墙上的。那本里面有一篇关于他的，令人尴尬的文章的杂志。他刚干了些什么？！“呃……”

“你看完以后，你觉得能不能把你去年短节目的这页纸给我？” 

“呃……什么？”维克多刚刚是跟他要了——

“其实，我能两页都要吗？右上角这张练习时候拍的照片挺好的。我猜上个月还是什么时候廖沙给你拍照就是为了这个。如果是他拍的，我觉得我也许可以找他要份拷贝。”

“呃……”

“勇利？”维克多从杂志上抬起眼来。“能给我吗？”

他的脑子实际上没在转，但他还是开口了：“当然。”

“谢谢！”维克多合上杂志，递还给他。“我得去练跳跃了。如果要在自由滑里上4F，就得保证每次都干净落冰。”

勇利呆呆地站在冰场边，目送维克多滑回原处，又开始练习。

“勇利，你热好身了？”

他教练的声音重启了他的脑子，刚才显然是彻底死机了。他举起了杂志。

“我都不知道你读《冰上》。之前一个在他们那里实习的大学生跟我联系，说想写一篇关于你的文章。他去年年末看了你在全国青年锦标赛上的表演，所以你获得青年大奖赛的分站赛资格之后，他就跟他的上司说想写一篇短文章。”阿列克谢露出一个微笑。“我们必须开始打响你的名声了。” 

“我们必须？”勇利的胃沉了下去。

“当然了。”阿列克谢皱起眉头。“你没事吧？你没有不舒服对吧？”

他不知道这整件事情里究竟是哪一步引发了焦虑。是维克多想要杂志的某页吗？（而且他到底为什么会想要啊？！）是想到有人会读到这篇文章并对他产生错误印象，觉得他是什么了不起的花滑运动员吗？是他完全明白阿列克谢说得没错，如果他想要参加国际比赛就必须打响他自己的名声，可是——

他感到阿列克谢的胳膊落在他的肩膀上，他感到有他听得懂的语言在说着什么，但他一个字也不明白。他就像一个机器人一样往某个方向走，被推向前面，被肩膀上的力量按着坐下来。

“勇利？”他摇摇头。“勇利？”

勇利紧紧闭上眼，用掌根揉着眼眶，把眼镜推得直往上跑：“我……为什么是我？” 

“因为你在全国青年锦标赛上得了金牌，然后在世青赛上得了第四名。你让不少人留下了深刻印象。”

“我是个小人物。”

阿列克谢深吸一口气，伸手扶住勇利的肩膀。“好吧，从此以后我们就这么办。除非你事先知情，不然就不做采访。我不想让你分神，你现在正在努力完成节目编舞。而且我知道你不喜欢太多关注。”

“我确实不喜欢。”

“但是，”阿列克谢的声音很坚定，勇利立刻明白了即使他不喜欢阿列克谢马上要出口的话，那么他也没法反驳了。“我们不能拒绝每一个采访要求。我会在你的日程表上留点时间出来，来谈谈未来你打算如何处理这件事。这一次我确实没打算让你不舒服的。对不起。”

“维克多说我看完杂志以后他想要那篇文章。”勇利不知道为什么要说这句。那些词句从刚才起就一直卡在他的喉咙里，一爪子一爪子地挣扎着要爬出来。

阿列克谢轻声笑着，勇利盯着他。教练脸上的笑容十分愉悦，略略减轻了些他皮肤底下趴着的焦虑情绪。 “维克多当然想要。他是你的粉丝。你如果告诉米拉的话，她肯定也想要。其实你应该告诉她。我很想看看维克多跟个九岁小孩吵架，而且是他绝对赢不了的那种。”

勇利捂住脸，大笑起来。

（第六章完）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 翻译：
> 
> アイス・カサル・マッダナ - Ice Castle Madonna-冰上城堡的麦当娜（优子的网名）（译者注：这里的片假名写错了，anyways……）  
> カツキ丼 - Katsukidon 胜生丼（勇利的网名）  
> 神さま! - Kamisama - 卡密撒马！（上帝啊，神啊【又是一句略微妙的翻译腔日语……）  
> はい- Hai - 是  
> こんばんは- Konbanwa - 晚上好  
> ***  
> 凛空终于出现了。希望她能让大家满意。 :)
> 
> 我终于决定把音乐贴到网上来了。可以到我的汤不热上看：diedraechin.tumblr.com 第一篇帖子今晚就发。
> 
> 下次我们就要写勇利第一次的青年大奖赛比赛了。我今天写了大半天，想在我脑中他排位的两种可能性中间挑一个。


	7. Chapter 7

“那孩子真是要了我的命了。”

阿列克谢在雅科夫办公室他对面的椅子上坐下来。他根本不需要问是哪个孩子，因为答案明显是维克多。这答案永远是维克多。

“他这次干了什么？”

雅科夫摇摇头，开始整理手上的文件：“他跟一个十岁小孩儿开战了。”

“米洛奇卡？”因为如果维克多永远是“那孩子”的话，米拉就永远是那个“十岁小孩儿”——至少她的生日已经过了。至于这里的冰场有不少十岁小孩儿在上课，就完全无关紧要了。“为什么？”

“如果我知道是怎么回事，我早就让他们消停了，但我不知道。”雅科夫沉重地叹了一声气。“你那个。他的第一站分站赛马上就要开始了。他准备好没有？”

阿列克谢叹气，向后靠在椅背上：“勇利的3S还得再练一下，不过也就这个了，而且并不是说他完全做不好。只是这跳比起其他的跳跃来说更有可能落地不稳踏出去。他的燕式步接3A好多了，但并不完美。他的接续步、旋转和连接都很完美，但这我根本不用跟你说你也知道。总体来说，我们准备好去罗马尼亚了。” 

“终于有点好消息了。他名次好的话，表演滑滑什么？”

他一直在等的问题没有出现。这问题是他一直在回避的：“我，呃，还没跟勇利讨论过表演滑的事。”

“什么？！”雅科夫一直都毫无征兆地就开始大吼大叫。他从没有变过。“他要是赢了块牌子你该怎么办？”他从前的教练眯着眼盯着他。“你觉得他比不好？”

“哦，我觉得他会比得非常好。不过不会是金牌，金牌肯定是亚伦·莱斯的，除非他自由滑彻底完蛋，我相信这不太可能。传言说他现在状态非常好。不，我觉得勇利能拿块铜牌。”

“那他就需要一个表演滑节目。”

阿列克谢点点头：“你是对的，他确实需要。但是我觉得即使是说出‘表演滑’这几个字他都会僵住，彻底拿不到好名次。对他的压力太大了，他好像觉得如果他赢不了就成了彻底的失败一样。”阿列克谢叹着气，胳膊肘支在膝盖上。“我至今没有搞明白勇利的脑子里究竟在想些什么，但不管他在想什么，如果他想不通都会是一个巨大的障碍。我需要防止这种情况发生。但我不知道我能否做到。至少不能百分百肯定。你告诉我说只是特别糟糕的怯场，但是绝对不只是简单的表演前的焦虑而已。”

“我一直怕的就是这个。如果他没法自己坚持住，他的职业生涯长不了。”雅科夫捏着自己的鼻梁。“无论如何，廖沙，你不能让你的学生去罗马尼亚的时候毫无——”

门被重重地撞开了，撞到了门口的书架，差点把放着雅科夫那两块奥运金牌的展示架打翻。阿列克谢往后靠，伸手拯救了它们。 

“雅科夫，我今天后半天请假！”

维克多满脸通红，头发乱糟糟的，一只手抓着一对颜色鲜亮得骇人的粉红色刀套。

“那刀套对你的冰刀来说是不是太小了点，维佳？”

维克多低头看看刀套，又看向阿列克谢。他微微一笑：“也许吧。是有点。好在它们并不是我的。”他又转向雅科夫。“那我能走吗？今天就到此结束了？”

“绝对不可以！”

“可是，雅科夫——”

“不许说‘可是，雅科夫’。你得准备你的大奖赛。你的自由滑节目还没完成。你那接续步已经折腾了差不多一个月了。”

维克多用手里的刀套敲着脸颊：“还缺点什么东西，但我不知道具体缺什么。要求的步法数目已经对了，但是整体连下来感觉不对，我不知道该怎么修正。”他叹道。

“维克多，你现在就把我的刀套还给我，不然我就让卡嘉追杀你！”

维克多转过身把头探出门外：“我忙着跟雅科夫说话呢。你如果不想让你的东西自己消失，那你就不该让你姐姐偷窃我的财产！”

阿列克谢震惊地瞪着雅科夫的脸不停地变颜色，从粉红色变成番茄一样的红色，变成令人相当不舒服的紫色。作为旁观者，他都感到教练的血压上升到了危险的高度。所以他做了所有不愿意处理自家老板心脏骤停后麻烦事的人该做的事，接过手来处理这帮无法无天的花滑运动员们。他抓住维克多的肘关节，把他拖出办公室，尽可能迅速而安静地关上房门，然后把男孩拖上冰场。

“刀套。”阿列克谢摊开手掌。

“可是廖沙——”

他伸手捏着自己的鼻梁。他快变成雅科夫了。这个想法又让他恼怒又吓人。

“好吧，为什么？”

答话的是卡嘉：“他们为一本什么杂志吵架，然后我告诉维克多，一个十八岁的人跟十岁小孩儿吵架实在太不像样了，他就应该把杂志给米拉，因为米拉不大可能像他一样说没兴趣就没兴趣。所以我就把杂志抢过来给了米拉，以为事情就此解决了。”她看向维克多。“不过我显然错了，这事情已经闹了一整个星期了。”

阿列克谢咬住舌头防止自己笑出来。他得有个教练样。“这是有关《冰上》的事吗？”

维克多点头，阿列克谢唉声叹气起来。他根本没想到这事情能闹这么大，但是……

“米拉！我的马卡钦刀套到哪儿去了？！”

“如果你不想你的东西自己消失，那么你就不应该——”

“勇利在哪儿？”现在阿列克谢最不想发生的事就是让他的学生知道他两个最大的粉丝之间的战争。他根本不知道在情感层面上勇利会受到怎样的影响。在他们去罗马尼亚比赛之前，勇利需要保持精力集中。

卡嘉指向冰场另一头。两分钟之前还不在那里的勇利现在正塞着耳机进行他的热身练习。他足够了解他的学生，知道他肯定把音量调得很高，压过这里的争吵声。

维克多和米拉同时安静下来，看勇利俯身下去进入hydroblade。这不是勇利节目里的一部分，当他结束起身之后，又开始了一段熟悉的步法，阿列克谢认出他在之前热身的时候也滑过。通常，他结束这段步法就会跳接一个燕式旋转——他这次也是这么做的。这里放一个跳跃更好，阿列克谢心想。这一定是某个编舞节目的一部分。如果音乐合适的话，加上一点润色，比如说把那个燕式转换成跳跃，他们就能把这个改成他的表演滑了。

一个问题解决了，现在还有另一个，这个问题就吵多了。

“现在，你们俩一人拿一页。”

两个人同时转过头来看着他，一脸愤怒：“可是，廖沙——”

“我是说现在。我还多一本那杂志。如果你们俩好好相处，直到我们从罗马尼亚回来，我就把你们各自没有的那页给你们。”

“真的？！”米拉在冰上小小地蹦了一下，她没有很大活动余地，维克多仍然紧紧攥着她的刀套。

“如果我听说雅科夫不得不训斥你们俩中的任何一个的话，你们就永远只能拿着手里的这一页了。”

“我要短节目那页！”

“我要有训练场照片那页！”

比想象中容易多了。

***

勇利把行李箱留在门边，脸朝下栽进床。到此为止了。他整个滑冰事业的结束的开始，而他连脚还没踏上冰面。他呻吟着，双肘支起身体。十四岁，却已经被拍在了沙滩上。

他疑心阿列克谢是不是已经意识到了，他们跑这么老远的路到罗马尼亚来只是看他出趟丑是多荒谬的一件事。

他应该退出的。告诉日本冰协，他真的没那么好，还有很多其他滑冰运动员，该派他们去。他去年的那块金牌是撞大运。只有这么一次而已。

老天啊他后天就要上场了。

青年大奖赛。

他的手机响了。他看了一眼呼叫人的名字，推开滑盖接起电话：“维……维克多？”

“几分钟前阿列克谢给雅科夫发了条短信说你们都到旅馆了。说你直接进了房间，都没回答说你吃不吃晚饭。”

一声像是被扼住脖子的声音从喉咙里冒了出来，勇利迅速地把手拍在嘴上。

“维佳，把电话给我。”

“米洛奇卡要跟你说点事。”

勇利叹了口气：“哦，好。”

“勇利，Давай！别忘了你是那里最棒的一个！”

米拉的乐观精神一点都起不到安慰人的效果。如果真有效果的话，那也是让他起了心思想躲进卫生间钻在角落里蜷缩起来。如果他像意料之中一样完全砸了，他该怎么回俄罗斯继续训练啊？

他听见维克多的叹气声，所以维克多应该是把电话拿回来了：“你要知道你比你自己想象的要优秀。我会等着看结果的，你最好别让我失望。”

“什么？！”维克多觉得他能赢？多了这份期待，他感到肩上的重量沉多了。

“你听见我的话了。别让我失望。你必须拿块牌子回来。”

“维克多……”

“维佳！Сейчасже вернись на лед, придурок！”雅科夫隆隆的吼声透过电话清晰地传入勇利的耳中。

“哎哟。得赶紧走了！掰，勇利！”电话挂了。

***

练习时间没有一件事情是对头的。冰不一样，空气不一样，人也不一样。一切都……不对劲。勇利甚至感到自己都不一样了，而且不是好的那种不一样；这种不一样的感觉让他觉得冰鞋穿错了脚，他低头查看了三次，并确定它们确实没穿错地方。

他的短节目排练到一半的时候，他彻底忘了该怎么做捻转步了。捻转步。他喜欢做捻转步，但是当他在冰面滑行的时候，他拼尽全力也想不起来了。他的肌肉记忆背叛了他。他感到节目从记忆中滑走，消失，像烟一样弯弯曲曲地盘绕上天，然后再也不见。

在他们走回酒店的路上，他的胃在肚子里翻了个跟头，又拧了个转。

“饿了吗？”阿列克谢问道。从勇利滑出冰场，一言不发地脱掉冰鞋后，他一句话也没问。

勇利完全不知道罗马尼亚食物是什么样的，但他确信他现在什么都吃得下。即使他的胃现在是这个感觉也一样。他摇摇头。这不是个好主意。

“练习怎么样？”凛空正在酒店大堂等着他们。

“我没法滑冰。我认真都不知该怎么滑了。”勇利的运动鞋尖踢着地上的瓷砖。“我就先去……呃，把我的东西放到房间里。”

阿列克谢长叹一声，点点头：“十五分钟后回来？”

“嗯，好。”一点也不好。在他们踏上回俄罗斯的航班之前，他是不准备离开酒店房间了。一到俄罗斯他就回公寓去，打包收拾他的东西，逃回长谷津去。这个计划无懈可击。只是这样他就是失败而归了。

他得想想他有什么别的选择。也许他可以加入马戏团。或者接受巴拉诺夫斯卡娅夫人的邀请，让她引荐，去哪个芭蕾舞团的舞蹈教练那里去。她认识的人太多了。找到一个好的渠道，去舞团实习在什么情况下都是个好选项。

敲门声在十八分钟后响起，勇利知道他是逃不掉跟他的教练和他妻子一起吃晚饭了。他打开门，以为会在门外看见皱着眉的阿列克谢，可是那里站着的却是抱着胳膊的凛空。

“别担心阿列克谢，勇利君。来吧。”她一偏头，从门边退后一步。

这个女人身上有什么东西让他能立刻乖乖听话。也许因为她是日本人，她身上的某些习惯动作让他想起了远在长谷津的学校老师。也许是因为她并不比他母亲更高，身上还有股美奈子老师教芭蕾时的腔调。也许就毫无意义地因为她的日语，不像阿列克谢那样带着外国口音，也不像他父母那样带着方言，就这么顺滑地流淌出来。她从来不跟他说英语，除非有不说日语的人在场，但即便如此，她也会时不时滑回母语对话。不管阿列克谢是不是在用浅显的俄语跟勇利说话，或者用英语详细解释，就算这语言她会说，她也一样会改用日语说话。

“はい，凛空桑。”

“没人生气。”

他皱起眉：“可我生气了。”

“啊，这可比没人生气要糟啊。”直到他们走到酒店大厅，看到等着他们的阿列克谢之前，她只说了这么一句。阿列克谢只把手塞进口袋里，带他们沿街走下去，说酒店的工作人员向他们推荐了几家意大利馆子，就在步行距离内，而且勇利即使是点了披萨或者意大利面他也不会说什么的。

“哇噢，我今天表现一定是糟透了，你准我摄入这么多卡路里。”

“并不是。你敢摄入这么多卡路里，我明天就三倍把你练回来。”阿列克谢回击道。

勇利咬住嘴唇，笑起来。

点完菜，等菜上来的时候，阿列克谢倾身靠在桌上，勇利知道，该开始了。他料到必然会有的一场说教来了。现在可就逃不掉了，因为他对他刚点的那份意大利面翘首期盼，绝对不会放弃吃掉的打算。生活真不公平。

“勇君，你想在这次比赛里达成什么目标？”

这个问题根本不是个问题嘛。“目标难道不是金牌吗？”

阿列克谢沉思低吟，抬起一边眉毛，好像就此把问题直接扔回给勇利了。勇利没有回答，于是阿列克谢换了个问题：“这是你想在这里达成的目标吗，勇利？你想要金牌？”

“当然。”然后他摇摇头。“我想要，可是……我的意思是，金牌当然好，但是只要我别像今天练习时候那么出丑我就满足了。”

“这目标看起来还算容易搞定。”凛空向后靠上了椅背。

勇利把头倒在桌上，叹气：“这目标太可悲了。我应该追求的是金牌。”

“为什么？这是你第一次参加青年大奖赛，而且你只有十四岁。别着急，你升组之前一定会拿到青年大奖赛决赛的金牌的。我保证。但你这次不必非拿牌子不可。”

他坐直身子，瞪着他的教练：“我要是没拿牌子的话你不失望吗？”

“啊，我可没这么说。我会失望的。我想要你拿牌子，我觉得你有这个能力。我的意思是，你的节目必须相当干净，不能出错，因为有几个年龄大点的男孩在自由滑里有四周跳和三周半，他们的基础分更高，但你还是有机会的。我非常肯定你的短节目是难度最高的之一，因为不允许四周跳。如果你短节目分数够高的话，就能把你的总分提高，弥补你的自由滑里没有四周跳的缺憾。”

勇利倾身向前：“我的燕式步接三周半一定得是完美完成的。我需要+3.0的完成分。”

阿列克谢点点头：“你能做到。我还建议你蹲踞旋转的时候蹲低一点。我知道你能做到。”

当食物上来的时候，勇利感觉稍微好点了。他仍不确定自己能像阿列克谢说他必须做到的那样滑冰，但是他很确定他能好好地滑出捻转步来了，说不定还能滑个莫霍克步。

***

当他第二天踏上冰面开始热身的时候，冰场感觉起来已经没那么陌生了，但他依然觉得自己不属于这里。比起许多参赛者，他个子很小。他去年在世青赛上也有同样的感觉。实际上，他认出了不少参赛者，就像那个个子瘦长的美国人，第一名的，而且节目里肯定有个四周跳。

从冰上逃跑，躲起来的需求正躲在他的表演服下，悄悄地沿着他的腿蜿蜒而上，缠绕在他的腹部，在那里安了家，就像一条沉重的滑动的蛇。他把突然间翻涌上来的呕吐感咽下去，滑得更快了。比现任世青赛冠军还快，绕着冰场滑行，一边猛烈地吸气，然后一跃而起，跳接燕式转。就像雅科夫之前建议他的那样，他保持了侧向的姿态，他向后弯折身体，抓住冰鞋，心中默默数着旋转圈数。这不是他节目里的一部分，他要是真在赛场上做了会对他不利。但是现在是练习时间，所以他转过上身，手抓住冰刀，拉成贝尔曼旋转姿势。知道有的事情他能做到而其他人做不到让他安慰了一点点。只有一点点。让他安心。

这没能赶走蛇，一条大蟒蛇，肯定是因为它正紧紧地束缚缠绕着他的肠道，在他的腹中翻腾。焦虑感在他结束旋转，大口喘气的时候达到了顶点。他的紧张感来源不是旋转，也不是练习，而是除此以外的所有。

求求你，让这场比赛赶紧结束吧。

他的出场顺序在中间。所有最先出场的缺点和所有最后出场的缺点都占全了。他必须等着看其他人滑冰，然后他才能上场，边滑边把自己跟其他人比较。之后他会走下场，等着看之后的选手能比他好多少。全是劣势，没有优势。他开始叹气。

“你现在想做什么？”阿列克谢的声音切入他旋转的思维。

“你的意思是？”

“也许我该换个问法。你现在需要什么？”

勇利深吸一口气：“我应该看——”

“不是应该。不是能够。想要，或者需要。我问的是这个。”

勇利点点头，盯着他的冰鞋。他需要什么？“我需要给优子发条短信。”

阿列克谢伸手从口袋里摸出勇利的手机，伸在勇利面前。勇利接过手机，定定地看着它。他一般不给在日本的谁发短信。花费太高了，而且还有其他保持联系的方式，但是现在……从前，每次他的比赛优子都会去。她从一开始就支持他。优子希望他将来有一天能和维克多竞争，不是西郡。而今天的这场比赛就是向这个方向走近的一小步。

他打开手机，找到她的联系方式，并迅速地按下一条短信：

担心我会搞砸。我滑冰真心糟透了。真希望你在这里。

在热身动作的整个过程中，勇利都紧紧握着他的手机。他并不真的指望优子能有什么回复，毕竟国际短信并不便宜，但他上冰前两分钟的样子，他的手机震动了起来，他微笑着打开了短信。

对哦，你真心糟透了，所以你在比青年大奖赛了。说真的。勇君，你是我认识的最棒的滑冰选手了。我也希望我在那里。

上一个选手退场的时候，他一眼都没有看他，只是瞪着他手机小小屏幕上的那些文字。他能想象到优子打这段短信的时候正翻着白眼。他知道自己不能每次都靠优子帮他，但他很高兴她及时回复了。他把电话递还给阿列克谢，弯下腰取下刀套，踏上冰面，一感到冰刀触及光滑的表面就抖下身上的夹克衫。

“你准备好了？”

勇利把夹克衫递过去，双手抚过外套之下的绣花背心那柔软的面料，手指触及那些耸起的银线绣成的叶子形状时，他慢了下来。他用心感受那形状在他指腹下的感觉。“完全没有。”但他笑了。

“没关系。记住，只有你希望他们看到的人在看你。其他所有人都不存在。就像练习时一样。”

勇利大口吞咽着，一推墙，开始沿着冰场绕行，从一端到另一端之字形行进，一边拉伸着胳膊和腿。他有一个华尔兹节目要表演呢。

***

勇利下场的时候喘着粗气，但阿列克谢正站在那里，端着水，带着毛巾和一个拥抱。

“好样的。不算完美，不过很好。”

“我没摔倒。”这是勇利唯一想到并说出口的话。“而且我记起来怎么做捻转步了。”

阿列克谢大笑着伸手绕过他的肩膀，带他走向等分区：“你记起来了。而且你那三周半落冰的时候几乎没有晃动。你的节目构成分一定相当可观了。”

当他的分数出来的时候，他排在了第一位。勇利完全不敢相信。但还有两个选手没上场。其中一个是亚伦·莱斯，那个在世青赛上得了金牌的美国人，所以勇利觉得他不太可能一直保持领先。

可是他领先了，勉勉强强。

***

紧张感让勇利的右腿以快速的节奏上下抖动：不知怎么，甚至比他的心跳更快。他和阿列克谢在他的自由滑分数出来之后坐到了选手看台上，跟凛空坐在一起。他排第三，现在只剩最后一个选手了。

勇利离干净没差错的自由滑节目差不少，没法堂堂正正地上领奖台，但谁也没料到夺冠热门之一会摔了四周，还彻底空了一个三周接三周的联跳。

当他感到一只小手按上了他的膝盖，他低头看了一眼，然后抬头看向坐在他右边的凛空。“凛空桑？” 

“你已经做到了你出发前想做的事了吧，勇君？不让自己出丑？”

他露齿而笑，点点头：“我觉得是。”

“所以之后的所有东西都只是调味肉汁了，对吧？”

“调味肉汁？”勇利把头转向他教练的方向。

“这是个他不知从哪里学来的愚蠢的英语俗语。意思是超越了你原先的期望。” 凛空看向她丈夫时又露出了那种又温柔又忍无可忍的表情，勇利在和他们俩一起住的几个月里，已经非常了解了。通常，这个表情会以阿列克谢亲吻凛空结束，之后凛空会开玩笑地把他推开，而勇利会迅速找个理由溜走，因为跟他们俩呆在一间房间里实在太尴尬了。

现在他被夹在中间了。正经被夹在中间。热度顺着他的脖子爬上来，烧到脸颊上。这比糟更糟。阿列克谢和凛空这么可爱这么浪漫的时候他连可以躲藏的卧室都没有。

他根本没工夫想分数的事情，直到分数宣布。他甚至不记得这个选手滑得怎么样。并没有什么印象。根本没有维克多任何一个节目有趣，甚至也没有亚伦·莱斯的节目好，亚伦光靠他自由滑的力量就从第五跳到了第一。

“真可惜，他的三周半摔倒了，没法继续完成1Lo加3Lo的联跳。他得到奖牌的希望落空了，但是他的得分让他以很大的优势站在了第四名上。” 播报员说。

“这是不是就是说——”勇利开口，回头看阿列克谢。他正愉快地微笑。

“日本的胜生勇利，在他第一次青年大奖赛的比赛中成功夺得了一枚铜牌，他只有十四岁。来自西班牙的马努埃尔·埃斯皮西托获得了银牌，来自美国的亚伦·莱斯以超过其他选手很大的优势获得了金牌。”

凛空的手臂绕过他的肩膀，然后阿列克谢靠过来同时拥抱了他们俩。

“你的表演滑打算滑什么，勇利君？”

直到这时勇利才意识到他竟然从没想过编一个表演滑节目出来，而阿列克谢也从来没说过。

“我……我什么都没有。我从没想过会拿奖牌，所以……我连服装都没有。”

“あなた，你是他的教练！你怎么能让他没为这种可能性做准备呢？ ”

“我，呃，不想给他增加任何压力。”阿列克谢转向勇利。“你做的那段热身怎么样？肯定是某段成型的节目吧，你一直都戴着耳机滑，而且动作都没什么变化。 ”

他们呼叫奖牌获得者颁奖的时候，勇利站起身来：“呃，那只是我根据美奈子老师的一次独舞表演改编的一段动作。所以那并不是什么真正的节目什么的。”

三个人走下台阶和大厅，走向冰场边缘：“但已经足够了，我们用明天早上的练习时间把它改编一下，明天晚上就能表演了。我们让凛空来看看你能穿点什么。我相信她能帮你挑出点什么来的。”勇利系好冰鞋，等着被叫到颁奖台去。他们一点时间都没浪费，已经在铺地毯设领奖台了。几分钟之后，他就要滑出去鞠躬致意了。他把夹克衫递给阿列克谢。

然后他就站在领奖台上了，最靠近地面的那一级，在青年大奖赛的分站赛上。这不真实。

更不真实的是金牌获得者俯身下来向他祝贺，握住他的手说：“你的短节目美极了。祝贺你。我很期待再次在赛场上与你竞争。”

***

凛空站在冰场边缘，端着一台摄像机，设法端得平稳些。她知道会有官方转播，但是奥川老师有可能看不到，但她希望勇利的芭蕾舞老师能看到。尤其是因为这也许是这个节目唯一的一次表演。

勇利在冰上轻松地绕行，时不时踢踢腿，放松一下肌肉。他不习惯穿牛仔裤滑冰，不过这条裤子够松垮，应该没问题。他们在决定他服装的时候已经检查过他可以活动的空间了。凛空在他行李箱底下发现的那件七分袖T恤很朴素，灰色的底，深红色的袖子，但看起来不错。他看起来就是个十四岁的孩子。

“现在为我们表演的是男子单人滑铜牌得主，胜生勇利，他为我们表演的是伊摩根·希普的《加速的车》。节目由奥川美奈子、阿列克谢·图洛夫和勇利自己编舞。”

勇利挥手致意，滑到冰场正中，单脚后拖，然后进入起始姿态。他的表演开始节奏很慢，在冰场上转着圈，燕式步，转体，然后加速，跃起，两周半跳。他单膝跪地，单腿拖在后方，从冰面上擦过，然后他转了一个圈，极为自然地直起身来，开始向后滑行。

当他进入第一个旋转的时候，甚至连凛空都摒住了呼吸。这和她自己在《樱花》中的表演的旋转非常相似——从后蹲踞旋转，换足起身成燕式旋转，再转成侧向燕式旋转，之后变换成贝尔曼旋转。这男孩的柔韧性就像根橡皮筋，她思忖着这状态能持续多久。

他的3Lz-3T联合跳做得不错。当他最后双臂抱起，双膝跪地滑行向前，那音乐渐渐淡出，而观众开始大声喝彩。

日本冰协应该跟他谈谈，让他明年夏天在日本参加冰上演出。他表现力十足的滑冰风格一定会大受欢迎的，而且酬金也能补足他滑冰和国际旅行累积的支出。她甚至可以自己也参加表演。

***

发件人：ミナコ ・ベノ アー  
日期： 2007年9月10日 星期一 上午3:10  
收件人：カツキ丼  
主题：加速的车！

勇利！你为什么没告诉我你会把这节目改成你的表演滑？我简直看不下去因为我哭得太惨了。我看哭了！太美了。你还用跳跃和旋转代替了我的足尖立地旋转，你做的Y-spiral太棒了。放在你的表演滑里比在你的自由滑里更好。你怎么能穿着牛仔裤做到这些的，我永远想不通。 

我不敢相信你还把我放进了编舞名单里。我把那套舞蹈动作编出来的时候是为了自己表演，完全不是为了滑冰节目，但是，谢谢你。我从来没想过会见到我编的舞蹈会转译成花滑。

发件人： カツキ丼  
日期：2007年9月10日 星期一 下午7:10  
收件人：ミナコ ・ベノ アー  
主题： 回复：加速的车！

我之前没有计划表演滑。我们前一天晚上才勉强凑齐所有东西，早上按我的改编练了两次，我以前把它改编成热身的练习段落，有时会用。你知道我有多喜欢这套节目。

大多数跳跃都是阿列克谢塞进去的，我挖出来优子贴到网上的一个Youtube视频给他看了，是你的独舞节目。顺便，凛空桑发现优子的频道以后，正在刷遍频道里所有你的舞蹈视频。

我就是很高兴你没有勃然大怒。

发件人： ミナコ ・ベノ アー  
日期： 2007年9月11日 星期二 上午10:36  
收件人：カツキ丼  
主题： 回复：回复：加速的车！

我为什么要生气？勇利，有时候你真是太荒唐了。我必须让你知道，我是勃然大怒的正反面。

顺便一说，你上了本地新闻。我不知道他们在体育新闻里会报道你，所以我没录下来，不过那段短新闻挺可爱的，告诉大家我们当地的小男孩在欧洲的青年组花滑大比赛里拿了块奖牌。

~~~

勇利读完美奈子最后一封电邮的时候把头埋在了桌上。太尴尬了！新闻？！美奈子说本地新闻，他知道这是指地区新闻，因为长谷津太小了，没有自己的新闻频道。他们的新闻是和周围地区的其他城市一起播报的。

至少和他一起训练的人没人看日本的新闻节目，因为如果这也传出去了的话他简直要死了。比维克多到处跟人说《冰上》的那篇文章还要糟。

（第七章完）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 翻译：  
> Давай! - Davai! – 加油！  
> Сейчас же вернись на лед, придурок! - Seychas zhe vernis' na led, pridurok! – 回冰上来，你这个蠢货！  
> あなた- Anata – 你（这是日本妻子管丈夫的爱称啦，阿纳答，略正式略老气，不过应该都熟？）  
> ミナコ ・ベノ アー - Minako Benois – 美奈子·贝诺阿（美奈子的网名）  
> カツキ丼- Katsukidon – 胜生丼（勇利的网名）  
> ***  
> 这章写完以后放了几天，因为我要等我丈夫的写作伙伴给我翻译俄文。 :) 谢谢你，cryoclaire！（如果你喜欢赛博朋克的话，可以去读读看他们的网络漫画Drugs and Wires）
> 
> 从此以后会变成定例，我会把这章中的曲子（有时候还有服装想法）放在我的汤不热上，应该是今晚。如果有人懂日语，能帮我翻译一句话的话，跟我说，不然我就得用谷歌翻译了。 :P 我一直避免用谷歌因为不够好，但我这次可能确实需要用一下了。


	8. Chapter 8

阿列克谢站在凛空身边，倚在冰场的挡板上。凛空正在身前托着一台电脑。“那连接得再练习一下。”

勇利来回转了两次，滑到冰场边上：“确实很别扭，但是这是舞蹈中特别重要的一部分，我不想大改。”他看向屏幕。“美奈子老师，你怎么想？”

美奈子伸出一根手指敲敲下巴，后退一步。她正站在她在长谷津的舞蹈教室里，现在是两节芭蕾舞课的课间：“让我想想……嗯。等一下。”

凛空把屏幕扳过来一点，想看清楚美奈子在做什么。 

勇利笑了。他爱看美奈子跳舞，他很高兴凛空也是：“就这里，grande allegro，这里太重要了，不能彻底改掉。”

凛空点点头：“肯定不行。这段实在太美了。”

美奈子走上前，离摄像头近了些：“先做个外刃大一字，怎么样？然后接雕像姿燕式步，之后——”

“后内点冰。”阿列克谢插嘴。“我想在这里加一个后内点冰三周跳，如果勇利觉得两周更舒服的话，就跳两周。看起来就跟那些男芭蕾演员的腿抽啊抽的那什么动作一样了。”

凛空摇头叹气，勇利咬住嘴唇克制住自己别笑出声来。“Tour en l'air？Entrechat？”他妻子问。

阿列克谢耸肩：“我太长时间用不着芭蕾术语，已经把它们从脑子里驱逐出境了。”他咧嘴一笑。

勇利点点头：“Tour en l'air，他说的肯定是这个。不过按他的描述两个都有可能。我来试试？外刃大一字转雕像姿燕式步，接后外点冰三周。我需要相当高的速度。一次不合乐，再合一次乐？”

“没问题。”

这点改动之后确实更像原舞蹈的编舞了。他之前并不是很确定要不要把《加速的车》改成一个正经的表演滑节目，但是美奈子很坚持，凛空也立刻附和。然后阿列克谢也加入了，到了这时候就是三个成年人对一个十四岁小孩，而且是一个一直时时被提醒要听教练和前芭蕾舞演员的话的小孩。然后巴拉诺夫斯卡娅夫人发现了，一切就结束了。完全没有任何道理可讲。一个得奖无数广受尊敬的芭蕾舞演员编出的节目，他连小小地嘲笑一下这个节目的美的资格都没有。

他的下一场青年大奖赛分站赛还有差不多一个月的时间，然后还有一个月才到青年组全国锦标赛，所以他还有时间。阿列克谢和雅科夫坚决要求他绝对起码要在全国青年锦标赛之前打磨出一套表演滑来，因为他必然会有名次。他正想争辩，可一张嘴，雅科夫就提醒他说他是卫冕冠军，所以不是争夺而是守住这块金牌。勇利从来没这么想过问题。

不过勇利才不要想这个。会让他不舒服得坐立不安的。他只想专注于眼下正在做的事情。

对编舞的这点改动跟音乐绝配，他的后内点冰落冰的时候哦只不过稍微晃了晃，但这也许是他至今为止最好的落冰了，特别是考虑到他刚到俄罗斯的时候根本没法成功完成这一跳。他脸上挂着微笑滑回人群。

“漂亮，勇利。”

“谢谢，美奈子老师。”

“奥川老师，你收到关于服装的电邮了吗？”凛空又扳过电脑屏幕说。

“哦，我收到了！我很喜欢这个想法。非常简单，但是和这首歌很配，而且还用了你在罗马尼亚最后一分钟救场时的服装选择元素。勇利穿着正经的滑冰服装一定会更舒服的。还有啊，凛空酱，我跟你说过了，你愿意的话可以叫我美奈子老师的。”

“我可做不到。”

***

“你如果再大两岁的话，你就该准备升入成年组了。到时候我们就可以说服雅科夫，让我们俩在比赛期间住同一间房，那就太好玩了。我跟格奥尔吉一起去比赛的时候，他一定要跟我说他如何爱上了某个双人滑的运动员，但是所有人，我是说所有人，都知道她跟某个冰舞女选手在一起了，但是——”

“他喜欢迪米特里的女伴，斯维特拉娜？”

“看到了吧，我跟你说了，谁都知道。对，就是她。”

勇利把他的行李箱拉链拉上，从床上拽了下来，坐在它原来呆的位置上。维克多正靠着他的床头板坐着，马卡钦趴在他的大腿上。

“迪米特里和斯维特拉娜也会参加这场分站赛。”

“所以他们会跟你一起去谢菲尔德？”

勇利点点头，腿一转，翻身上了床。他把脚趾埋在马卡钦的毛里，扭动着脚趾，直到她喘息着低低吠了一声。就像每次小维发出这样的声音一样，勇利笑了起来，因为那声音基本像一声大笑。“因为我们是同冰场的训练伙伴，我们的教练计划让我们一起吃饭。”

维克多往后靠靠，打量着这个房间。通常，维克多过来的时候他们都呆在客厅里，但是因为勇利得打包，维克多和马卡钦就在他的房间里晃着了。勇利很高兴他还来得及把房间里的海报翻个面，所以现在墙上的不再是维克多，而是上村旅人了。

然而，维克多盯着那张海报，鼻子皱了起来：“你要是在房间的墙上贴点更上相的花滑海报的话就更体面了。上村旅人，你认真的？”

“呃……他是日本人。”这个理由已经尽可能地好了，尤其是因为本来朝外的并不是旅人的脸。他忖度着维克多如果看到背面是斯蒂芬或者是文的话，会是什么反应。

维克多把马卡钦的脑袋从他膝上推走，从床上下来，走到海报跟前。他小心翼翼地把胶带从墙上撕下来，掀起一角：“啊！另一面还有东西！我们来看看！”

“维……维克多！”

“求你了，勇利？”

勇利把脸埋进手里，不敢抬头看。他从来没法对维克多说不，眼下这是一个巨大的问题。他竭力靠听觉分辨发生了什么事情，每次有纸张的小小刮擦声，他的脖子都一梗。

“是我诶！我喜欢！这一面好多了，因为我比旅人长得好看多了！胶带在哪里？我现在就来帮你纠正这个问题！”勇利感到海报拂过他的脚面，然后是维克多在他的书桌里翻找文具的悉索声。“啊哈！”

勇利终于鼓足勇气，从指缝间偷看维克多在做什么：他确实正在把他自己贴在墙上。勇利想在地板上打个洞钻下去。

“这张照片拍得真好。不知道摄影师是谁。你知道吗，勇利？”

勇利叹着气站起身来，走到海报旁边，俯下身看边角上用小字体印刷的摄影师名字。“吉田久乃。”

“你想让我给你签名吗，勇利？”

维克多一脸得意洋洋。他肯定是在找胶带的时候从勇利书桌里拿了一支油性记号笔，正在手指间转着。勇利走回床边瘫在上面，盯着天花板。“当然啦，你签吧，如果你特别想签的话。”他确实特别想让维克多签名，但是他过一百万年都不会让这话溜出口。维克多要是知道了这事可让人受不了。“不过这又没什么大不了的。我是说你是我的同冰场训练伙伴嘛。要是旅人能给我签名的话……”勇利根本不会上心的，不过他再一次地没有告诉维克多。

“勇利！”维克多哀嚎他名字的声音简直让勇利笑出声来了。“你太刻薄了！”维克多把自己扔在床上，靠在勇利的身边——这是张单人床，所以并不是设计来容纳两个十多岁的少年和一条标准大小的贵宾犬的，所以他们全都挤在一起，维克多还伸手搂住了马卡钦的脖子。“马卡钦，你爱我，对吗？就算勇利对我这么刻薄你也爱我吧。”马卡钦挣扎着移出维克多的拥抱，湿漉漉地舔了勇利的脸一下。 “我的心要碎了。不，已经碎了。我的心已经碎了。”

勇利忍不了了，他把脸埋进马卡钦的毛里，开始大笑，一直笑到上气不接下气，肋边痛得要命。

“我最好的朋友和对手和狗全都背叛我的时候，这可不是个好反应，勇利。”

勇利窃笑起来，看着维克多。他撅着嘴。如果勇利有台相机的话他就会拍张照了，因为真是太可爱了。“我明白第一个词和最后一个词，但是马卡钦怎么可能是你的对手？我知道我的狗会滑冰，可是我从来没见马卡钦上过冰。”

“你认真的吗，勇利？”维克多站起身来，走到墙上那张海报边，一边手势夸张地表演拔马克笔笔帽。勇利坐起来，手撑在身后，看维克多在海报的边角写了一堆俄语，然后签上名，花里胡哨地全是圈圈。或者说勇利知道那应该是他的名字。说实话，维克多的签名什么都不像，就像一堆全是圈圈的涂鸦。

“写的是什么？”

“你不是在学俄语吗？”

“维克多……”

“Нет! 自己弄清楚。”他走到门边他扔书包的地方，从包里抽出一个文件夹，递给勇利。“现在轮到你了。来吧。”

勇利摇着头，打开文件夹——出现在眼前的是《冰上》里那页他《小丑登场》短节目的照片。“我以为米拉把杂志拿走了。”

维克多叹道：“我训练的时候老老实实好好表现了几个星期才从阿列克谢那里拿到这个。他不停地加条件！首先是‘我们在罗马尼亚的时候你不能挨骂，’我做到了。然后他说我必须好好利用我们跟雅科夫的妻子的芭蕾舞训练时间，不许乱胡闹或者让你分心。我也做到了。然后他说——”

所以这才是最近维克多变成了模范运动员的原因？“哇噢。”

维克多举着马克笔看着他：“签名。”

“我从来没给人签过名。”热度从脖子爬上来，扩散到脸颊上。

“那就更好了，我是头一个！”勇利从他手里接过马克笔之后，维克多就用手指敲打着脸颊。“我让你写什么呢……” 

勇利根本没等维克多做出决定，因为很可能他会想要签什么讨厌的东西。Виктор - 滑る理由はヴィクトルです。 -勝生 勇利

“写的是什么？”

勇利摇摇头。“我只告诉你最后四个字是我的名字的汉字写法。”

维克多把脸上的头发拂开，盯着他：“所以你就打算这么跟我玩下去喽？”

勇利点点头。

阿列克谢走进来告诉维克多“赶紧回家，见鬼。你知道现在几点了吗？我们一大早要去机场呢。”之后，勇利看着他海报上的西里尔字母。他是真的看不懂。他的大多数俄语课程都集中于口语交流——他只知道怎么写几个名字：他的，维克多的，阿列克谢的，雅科夫的，米拉的，卡嘉的。他瞟了一眼他的俄日字典，叹了口气。要么早上来吧。

Моему лучшему другу исопернику, жду не дождусь выступить против тебя. 

***

勇利抓着后脑勺四下张望。并不是说这冰场特别大，所以在这里迷路简直可悲而且可笑，他应该为此感到羞愧。

“要帮忙吗？”

他飞快地转身，面前是一个跟他年龄相仿的橄榄色皮肤黑发的女孩：“呃……我不知道冰凌厅在哪里，我要去那里找我教练。”

她眉毛一扬：“你看着不像俄国人。那边现在不是有俄国运动员要开会吗？”

勇利咬住嘴唇，点点头：“是的。我不是俄国人。我在俄国跟阿列克谢·图洛夫训练。”

“你是胜生勇利！我们的教练跟米奇说起过你！”她露出微笑。“明显你的短节目里有段特别棒的接续步，我们教练让米奇要好好注意。”勇利睁大了眼睛，女孩突然醒悟。“啊，抱歉，我是萨拉·克里斯皮诺。我要在青年组女单比赛，我的双胞胎哥哥要跟你比赛。他可紧张了。他在Talinn Cup比得不太好，还说那是我的错，因为我们教练说我得留在意大利为克罗地亚杯做准备，两场比赛只差一周。”萨拉把头发拂到肩膀后面。

她说了好多话。可是勇利尽管听得懂每个单词，却没有任何一个能沉入他的脑子。“哦。”

“你不爱说话，是吗？”

“呃……我……嗯。”

勇利的结结巴巴被一个男孩打断了，他沿着走廊冲过来，抓住了萨拉的肘部：“萨拉！你怎么消失了！我跟你说过的别跟我走散。你根本不知道有什么人会在这里瞎转悠，什么事情都可能发生！”他眯起那双颜色奇特的紫色眼睛盯着勇利，勇利一缩。

“可是米奇，这是胜生勇利，我刚才在帮他找去冰凌厅的路，他要去见他的教练。你要不要问问他接续步的事情？我们的教练——”

“好像我真的需要看看什么人笨手笨脚的半调子接续步才能改进我自己的一样。我知道自己在干嘛。” 他伸手指向大厅另一端。“往那边走，右转。这地方又不是真的大到了能让人迷路。”米奇——这是他真名？——转身就走，拖着他妹妹。 

“掰，勇利！如果比赛前看不到你的话，就先祝你好运了！”

勇利抬起手，挥了挥。他感到龙卷风刚刚侵袭过来，把他卷走又扔回了地上。但他还是根据米奇指的路线，一分钟之内就找到了冰凌厅的门，轻轻地推开一条缝挤了进去。

快而流利的俄语，勇利只能听懂一半，这会儿语调越发激昂了。是某种参加这次青年组比赛选手的赛前动员，还颇有几个人。勇利还要跟其中的两个在男单比赛里竞争。

“Давай!”所有的运动员都高声鼓劲道。看来会议结束了。

阿列克谢冲勇利的方向点点头：“你听懂多少？”

勇利耸耸肩：“大概三分之一。我觉得我好像听到了‘打败日本的勇利’。”

“列奥尼德手下有两个男孩要参加青年组男单的比赛，而且他已经说了打败你是他们的目标。 要小心，其中一个很不错。十六岁，差不多是格奥尔吉的年龄，已经能跳四周了，但并不是很擅长。”

“我什么时候……”勇利拖长了音。

“我什么时候会让你练四周跳？”

勇利点头：“以后一定需要的，对不对？”

“青年组比赛？不，你不需要，并不真的需要。你恰巧被分到了罗马尼亚，那场比赛有几个青年组的，包括现任青年组世界冠军，能做后外点冰四周，而且能做得很好。起码还有一个赛季，我不会让你试图练四周跳的。没有四周跳你也能赢。”

勇利皱起了眉头：“为什么？”

“因为我一直在跟踪你的身高，所以让你明年就开始就太莽撞了。我很确定你很快就要到蹿个子的时候了，我们需要努力的是确保你不会损失任何东西。肯定需要的是加强柔韧度的训练，我还得跟雅科夫谈谈，有什么最好的办法能确保你的跳跃不出问题。这方面他比我有经验。”

勇利不知道他想要的是什么答案，但显然并不是现在这个。他知道他在成长。他甚至已经开始在网上搜寻新的冰鞋和冰刀了，希望能及时更换新鞋，免得像上次一样换冰鞋等了太久，弄得脚趾头顶得痛极了，他现在都记得清清楚楚。也许他本来就不该把那期《冰上》送人，里面还有一篇最好的冰鞋和冰刀的文章呢。

不过这说得通，他一边想一边跟着阿列克谢走出小会议室，走向冰场的主场地。凛空已经在一张看台的椅子上安营扎寨，正在打电话。她眼神紧绷，显示她正在跟人争论。阿列克谢一定也注意到了，因为他把勇利的肩膀一转，带着他去看冰场了。

“我没说错吧？”他的教练问道。

“不，只是很吃惊。我从来没认真想过长个子这件事，更没想过会对我的滑冰事业有什么影响，只考虑过我是不是该换新冰鞋了。”

阿列克谢大笑：“这说法可耳熟了。我跟你差不多大时也是这样的。那我们明年就等你蹿一蹿个子，然后再开始练你的四周跳。不过这些都是将来的事了。这周末你的关注重点是比赛。你感觉怎么样？”

你会像在罗马尼亚一样彻底崩溃吗？阿列克谢真正问的是这个问题。勇利清楚地知道不该随口敷衍过去，他仔细地想了想。前一个月一切顺利。他现在对自己和他的节目都更有信心了。担忧和恐惧仍在，在他意识背后文火慢炖着，等着他的意志力敲碎一个缺口，就能翻滚着涌出来将他泛滥成灾。但是此时此刻，他感觉不错。

“我觉得我能行。”谨慎的乐观。

“很好。这才是我想听的。” 

***

有些日子很好。太阳升起来，鸟儿歌唱，琐碎的事情都从他的背上滚落下去，不打扰他。

那些日子是勇利最喜欢的。

勇利上冰的时候抖了一下。好像他能感到有人，而且不止一个人，正盯着他练习时间的热身活动。他抱住胳膊上下摩擦，在冰上例行画图形并练习他短节目的接续步。有那么一次，他无意中看到了那个意大利男孩，米奇·克里斯皮诺射过来的愤怒眼神。他不知道米奇为什么对他这么生气，可他确实就这么看了。勇利打了个寒战。他没有继续练习跳跃，而是滑到阿列克谢身边，去拿他的水瓶。

“没事吧？你看起来比平时更迟疑啊，勇利。”

勇利深深呼吸了一口冰场冷冽的空气，仰起头看着天花板：“我感觉有人在看着我。有点毛骨悚然的。”

阿列克谢偏了偏头，毫不惊奇：“确实有人在看你。列奥尼德手下的两个学生都盯着你，还有两三个，还有那个意大利选手——”

“克里斯皮诺。我注意到他的时候他神色相当生气。”

阿列克谢沉思地哼鸣着。

“勇利！”

勇利转过头，看到了前一天他见过的那个女孩——萨拉，如果他没记错的话——向前一步，靠着挡板：“呃，你好。”

“嗨！” 她兴高采烈精神十足地向他打招呼，让他想到了米拉，也是这样雀跃地踮脚跳着，一脸笑容。非常可爱。“那是你的接续步？棒极了！我确实看出来我们的教练想让我们看什么了。我等不及想在你的节目里看到了！”

他吞咽着：“谢谢。嗯。真的，谢谢。”他有点想说，他根本配不上这夸赞，他的接续步根本没什么了不起，但是他想起了维克多和阿列克谢持续的反驳，对，还有优子，甚至雅科夫，于是他咽下了这些话。赶紧学会怎么接受赞扬吧！ 这句话在他脑海里蹦来蹦去，是维克多欢快的俄国口音。

就在他还没反应过来的时候，米奇在他身边一个冰球式刹车停住，勇利被溅了一腿的冰屑。“从我妹妹身边滚开！”

“米奇！”萨拉两手叉腰。“是我跟他说话的。你用不着这么粗鲁，他是同场竞技的选手！”

“是啊，而且所有人多说他要得金牌了。我可用不着对竞争对手友好。”

勇利叹了口气，弯下腰把裤腿上的冰屑拍下去：“没事。我知道了。我……我要回去做事了。”他转过身来对着阿列克谢。“现在是跳跃，对不对？”

阿列克谢皱着眉看着那对意大利双胞胎选手：“对，慢慢地提升难度，别做三周半跳。”

“别做？”

阿列克谢点点头，目光又飘向冰上的选手们：“后外点冰跳。也别做。”

通常阿列克谢都会让他演练这两跳，因为它们对勇利来说是最难的，还有他的萨霍夫（这跳本来不该困难的，但勇利就是跟这跳的什么地方不对付）。但如果他的教练这么说了，他就会这么做。

回到冰上，目光又回来了。他的结环跳重重地摔在了地上，之后就没人盯着他了，滑冰也容易了不少。他的结环跳成功了，然后是萨霍夫，他冲教练微笑，可阿列克谢并没在看着他。趁他的教练不注意，勇利加速，跳起，三周半，干净落冰。他很高兴。

目光又回来了，而且盯得更紧了。勇利叹了口气。他必须下冰了。他真的不喜欢被人盯着、被人研究着的感觉；别人的关注让他脖子后面的寒毛全立起来了，恨不得躲到一边蠕动。这跟他同场训练的伙伴看他的感觉不一样，就是不舒服。他放弃地滑到出口，抓过刀套，走下冰面。

“我应该是跟你说过了别做三周半跳的吧。”

勇利把刀套套上冰刀，皱起了眉头：“我知道，但我以为……” 

阿列克谢抱起胳膊：“以为什么，勇君？”

“以为你不想让我在别人面前跳砸。”

阿列克谢嗤之以鼻，摇着头：“不，我不想你在别人面前成功跳好，然后你跑去做了什么？差不多是我见过你跳的三周半跳里最完美的一个。真的，勇利，听我的就好。还是说你跟维克多在一起时间太长，把他不听人说话的性子也沾染上了？”

勇利没有心情告诉阿列克谢，美奈子一直说他有那么点倔脾气，所以他只是埋下头说：“我会听的，教练。” 

***

有些日子，他能把自己的恐慌压下去，但是令他大失所望的是，勇利还是得继续度过那些不那么好的日子。

似乎绝大多数的日子都是如此。

勇利醒来，感到肩膀僵硬，背部有种奇怪的抽痛感，并不是很疼，但是他晚些时候有短节目比赛，这绝对不会有好影响。他在淋浴间里站了很久，然后冲过去穿上衣服，穿过走道，敲敲他教练的门。

凛空打开门，他走了进去。凛空的行李箱已经打包好了，放在门边，她在一边皱着眉。

“出什么事了？”

她叹了口气，没有回答他的问题：“你看起来很僵。”

他转转肩膀，皱起眉头：“我觉得我睡觉姿势不对还是怎么了。我的肩膀很僵，我的背也不对劲。”他瞟了一眼行李箱。“你为什么已经打包了？”

“因为日本那里有些白痴想要组织什么事情。”她又叹了口气。“勇利君，我没办法看你比赛了。”

“哦。”原来如此。凛空需要飞回日本去。也许是全日锦标赛的准备出了什么问题，又或者甚至是NHK杯。他希望自己不会感到如此失望。这种事情有时就是会发生。他知道的。凛空在赛季里是最忙的，就跟他一样。而且她又不是他的教练。又不是说阿列克谢要走。他四处张望着。

“他去帮我买咖啡和吃的东西了，坐火车去机场的时候可以吃。他们要是挑个好点的地方来办国际大赛就好了，离国际机场更近更方便点的……”凛空没说完。“勇利君？”

他一句话也没说，只是向前走了两步，眼光一直盯着她高跟鞋的鞋尖。他没注意到她是什么时候伸手的，但他感到凛空的手抚上了他的面颊。

“你会没事的。就像你平时那样滑，就很美了。阿列克谢会给我发短信告诉我你的情况。勇利君，你要是需要的话，可以自己给我发短信。”

他抬起头来，走上前伸出双手环拥住她。凛空轻笑着回抱了他。

他们身后的门打开了，他们立刻陷入了勇利教练的双臂中：“集体大拥抱！”

“阿列克谢！勇利君说不定都喘不过气来了，你这个蠢蛋。”凛空推了一把她丈夫，等他退后一步之后才把手臂从勇利身上收回来。“他得去看看运动按摩师，今天短节目比赛前。”

他的教练转过身打量他：“僵了？你是睡觉姿势不对还是怎么了？”勇利叹了口气。他想到要做按摩就不高兴，但是他的肩膀绝对已经够僵，足够搞砸他的姿态了。他点点头，站直身体，在阿列克谢伸手摸他的肩膀，手指按压肌肉的时候忍着不动。“好吧，我去打个电话，然后我带凛空去——”

“我完全有能力把自己带去火车站，ばか。你有更重要的事情要处理。”

他的僵硬肩膀居然比阿列克谢带凛空去火车站更重要，勇利也很不喜欢这个想法，虽然他主观上知道确实如此。

***

勇利在大拇指上搓动着他另四根手指，然后拽拽夹克衫袖子，盖住手掌，用手指揉搓袖边。他能感到紧张和焦虑在很多地方危险地悬垂着，但他还是转了转他的肩膀让自己松快下来，按摩之后已经没那么僵了，但依然不在最好状态。他能做到的。

他只需要想想冰、音乐和滑冰。就像他要去圣彼得堡的第二冰场练习一样。只是平常的另一天。

吸气。呼气。吸气。

“准备好了？” 

勇利点点头，俯身取下刀套，踏上冰面。他一旋身，脱下夹克衫，递给阿列克谢。“我猜准备好了吧。”他又转了转肩膀，低头看着冰鞋。他最后一个上场，竭力不去想他想要第一的话需要得多少分。

“勇利。”

抬起头来的时候，他正跟阿列克谢的拳头面对面。他大笑着伸出拳头，跟阿列克谢碰了碰拳。他绕着冰场转了两圈，听播报员叫他的名字，然后滑到冰场中间。

勇利一直喜欢那首曲子像潮水一样涌过，在他滑冰的时候在身边流淌的感觉。一切几乎都是有机的整体，一个动作连向下一个，然后是再下一个。这确实是一个为他而设计的节目。

可他没有忠实地传达出来。

他的动作比平常浮浅，伸长手臂的时候他的肩膀牵扯着疼，他跳接燕式旋转没什么问题，但当他转向仰天的姿势时他知道自己看来一定僵硬极了。

在疼痛中滑冰，在疼痛中舞蹈。这是他学会的第一课。瘀伤，皲裂的酸痛的脚，疼痛的脚弓，感觉已经不能再承载他体重的双腿。他都能应对，但他在冰上从没有感觉如此僵硬过，而且他为此深恶痛绝。

燕式步是雕像姿，不是Y字，勇利不能更感激了，想到要做Y形燕式步他就忍不住哆嗦。当他进入三周半跳的时候，就知道这回是没法干净落冰了，他在空中就感到倾角太大，一定会摔下来，但他一翻身又起来了，继续表演下去。这毕竟就是滑冰的常规。

节目结束，他鞠躬致意，接着猛抽一口气，看着冰面。该死。他站直身体，滑行一小段，向四周的看台鞠躬，然后转了一圈，离开冰面。一只小小的龙猫玩偶落在他面前的冰面上，他俯身下去捡了起来。可爱。

他一踏下冰面阿列克谢就把他揽过来紧紧地拥抱了一下，把他往等分区领，一边提醒着他跌倒不过是小小的一点扣分而已。

“可我的节目构成分会比通常低。”勇利叹着气。“我应该做点什么才能让肩膀上的僵硬消失？我不想影响我的自由滑。”

“你没事吧？”

你会崩溃吗？直到分数出来，勇利什么话都没有说。第三。并没有他想的那么糟，但是他之前希望的是——在他踏上冰面之前，他想的是第一，就像上次那样。他叹了口气。“我能不去和迪米特里和斯维特拉娜和库兹涅佐夫教练一起吃饭吗？”

我要崩溃了，请别硬让我和其他人呆在一起。

之后，勇利的脖子和肩膀上都敷着热袋，伏在小桌上，桌上遗忘着吃了一半的晚饭，手机压在耳朵上。

“然后，我的三周半跳轴心偏了，偏得太厉害，就摔了。”

“常有的事。”

“你也有？”

维克多大笑起来：“对我来说当然是常有的事。你离开那天，我跳4T的时候倾角太大，摔了个嘴啃泥。然后又一跳的时候我过度补偿了，腾空高度不够，又摔在冰上了。”

“就算你是说来让我感觉好一点也罢，谢谢你。”

“绝没有。卡嘉应该都录下来了。她帮我拍着给我看回放。好像她连雅科夫对我大吼大叫说把脑子放回去集中注意力都录下来了。不过他可能是用俄语说的，所以你可能听不懂。你回来以后我给你看。”

“第一个分站赛，你紧张吗？”

“不。我一直在犹豫我到了魁北克究竟应该吃什么。你听说过poutine吗？”

“Poutine?”

“炸薯条、碎奶酪块，还有肉汁。”

“雅科夫会让你在比赛前吃这个？”

“也许我得了金牌以后可以吃。”

勇利捡起一支笔，在全世界酒店房间里都一模一样的拍纸簿边角上随意涂着：“可真是自信满满啊，是不是？”

“如果我都对自己没信心，那谁还会呢？顺便，我终于找到了我自由滑节目里接续步差的那点东西。我跟你说了没有？”

“哦？”

“是啊。我在看网上的芭蕾舞视频，受了点……启发。”

维克多的声音里有某种东西让一股寒意顺着勇利的脊背滑了下去：“芭蕾视频？”

“你们从罗马尼亚回来以后，卡嘉听到廖沙和他妻子说你的表演滑是受美奈子老师的一个舞蹈节目启发而来的。所以卡嘉就问了凛空，然后——”

“不。”

“没有不！有很多美奈子老师跳舞的视频，不过你知道还有些什么别的吗？”

勇利不断地在桌上撞着脑袋：“不。不不不不不。”

“你！小宝宝勇利跳舞！你确实很不错。”

“维克多，请你告诉我你没有——”

“我都不知道你在冰上的乐感更好还是在冰下更好了。”维克多叹道。“不管怎么样，你从来没跟我说过我自由滑那首曲子你以前跳过。”

讲老实话，勇利自己都不记得他跳过了。他去美奈子的舞蹈教室训练的时候，她会教他舞蹈，后来他才发现有独舞表演这回事（通常到了最后一秒钟才发现），就只好上台让肌肉记忆带着他完成表演。舞蹈有一种滑冰从来没有过的头脑放空感，舞蹈从来没有那么困那。在他决定专注滑冰之后，就不再困难了。他只不过是个填补空缺的，在美奈子需要赶上台赶下台的小孩子们中间插插空。

“我要去浴缸里投水自杀。不敢相信你居然把那些视频翻出来了。不敢相信优子居然把它们发出来了。我得让她把视频撤下来。”

“不行！你不行！我非常需要它们。”

“维克多，你这是——”

“不许说了。听我说。你明天滑《樱花》的时候……我想……我想让你忘记其他所有事情。就跟着音乐滑。”

***

跟着音乐滑。

这话究竟什么意思？

有些日子勇利感到自己正在瓦解，碎裂成数不胜数的一地碎片。他自己的碎片散落在冰场上，芭蕾舞教室里，或者他的宾馆房间里，尖利有角而疼痛。那些日子里他的耳畔会突然响起一阵静电干扰的声音，皮肤下扭动着爬过一阵令人难受的感觉。勇利痛恨这感觉。

尽管他醒来的时候前一天肩膀和背上的僵硬已经消失，尽管他的热身练习比他预想的要好多了，尽管他踏下冰场的时候阿列克谢冲他微笑，还赞许地冲他点点头——那种感觉，那种让他不能正常地像心中所想那样滑冰的感觉仍然还在。

勇利找了个位置，离其他人越远越好，手捂住耳朵，盯着冰鞋中间的地面，专注地研究着地毯上难看的花纹。他感到阿列克谢的手轻轻地放在他的脑袋上，微微地揉着他的头发，但什么话都没有说，勇利为此很感激。他知道他让自己的教练紧张了，担心了，焦虑了，但他并不知道该如何停下。他自己造成的这些担忧，他能说些什么来缓解呢？ 

“勇君？”声音很轻，但近在耳旁。勇利抬起头。“短信。给你的。”阿列克谢把手机递给他。

<<息をして。私とアレクセイが君を信じさせて下さい。ただ息をして。>>

看到日语那熟悉的形状，他心中满是感激，甚至比内容本身更感动。他深深地呼吸着，抬头看着阿列克谢。“好。”他会继续呼吸，并跟着音乐滑。

（第八章完）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 翻译：
> 
> Нет - Nyet - 不   
> Виктор - Viktor维克多   
> 僕が滑る理由はヴィクトルです。- Boku ga suberu riyuu wa Viktor desu. – 我滑冰的理由就是维克多。   
> Моему лучшему другу и сопернику, жду не дождусь выступить против тебя - Moyemuluchshemu drugu i soperniku, zhdu ne dozhdus' vystupit' protiv vas – 致我最好的朋友和对手，我等不及要和你同场竞技了。   
> Давай! - Davai! - 加油！   
> Давай! - Davai! - 加油！  
> ばか - baka - 笨蛋（译者：就是“八嘎”……）  
> 息をして。私とアレクセイが君を信じさせて下さい。ただ息をして。- Iki wo shite. Watashi to Aleksei gakimi wo shinjisasete kudasai. Tada iki wo shite. – 呼吸。让我和阿列克谢替你相信你自己。只管呼吸。


	9. Chapter 9

勇利把自己的旅行箱和冰鞋包放进雅科夫庞大的Volga轿车后厢，放在阿列克谢的箱子旁边，然后爬进了车后座。阿列克谢已经坐在前排副驾上，开始捣鼓起车载电台来了，雅科夫怒视着他。

“我们要在路上堵上大半个小时对吧？至少我们能听点儿什么。”

“我都忘了你在车上能有多讨厌了，廖沙。”雅科夫打了阿列克谢的手一记。

阿列克谢只是看着勇利笑：“你不打算恭喜一下勇利吗，雅科夫？”

勇利在后排往下缩了缩身体，热度从脸颊上升上来。他没什么值得恭喜的。真的没有。

“你那个3A如果没摔的话可以拿金牌。但既然你摔了，那么银牌也可以了。”雅科夫的声音粗鲁而尖锐，但还是充满了自豪感。比起他刚到俄罗斯那会儿，勇利已经更擅长辨认出最后一种感情了。

“不仅如此，雅科夫，而且他还是青年大奖赛决赛的第一个候补！他才第一年参加比赛就已经是候补了！而且是第一个候补！”

尽管他得了银牌，他依然只是个候补。一线选手通常在赛事中都会得前两名。如果勇利想进入青年大奖赛决赛的话，他需要得金牌。勇利尽量不去想他之前有多渴望金牌。对他来说，银牌感觉就像是失败。 

“我对他的自由滑很满意。也许是迄今为止最好的一次，不过我觉得你还能滑得更好，勇利。”雅科夫的目光转向了将带着他们回到冰场的滚滚车流。

勇利点点头。他其实不太记得自由滑时候的事。只记得音乐。“我知道。我打算在全国青年锦标赛之前加强练习长节目。”

他能看到雅科夫的帽子向前摆动，所以他在点头：“莉莉娅让你明天去芭蕾舞房呆足两小时。她说了什么《伏尔塔瓦河》。如果她把你和维克多的音乐搞混了，跟我说。我一直跟她说，你的自由滑是《樱花》，维克多是《伏尔塔瓦河》，但她像看白痴一样看着我。”

勇利咬住下唇，叹了口气：“维克多在网上发现了一个视频，是我跳《伏尔塔瓦河》的，去年一个朋友拍的，传到了网上。”他又叹了口气，手缩进夹克衫衣袖里。他得小心点不能搓衣袖搓得太狠了，这是件正式的日本花样滑冰国家队的队服。

“原来那个蠢货一直以来是在闹这个。”

“你经常跳舞吗，勇君？”阿列克谢又转过身来看着他。

勇利耸耸肩：“我会学点舞蹈节目之类的，通常是用来练习，也在舞蹈表演会上帮帮美奈子老师的忙。她准备把小家伙们赶上台的时候，我在台上跳一段。并不是什么大不了的事情。”

阿列克谢从鼻子里轻声低鸣着，眼光回到路面上：“你要不还是休息一下？我们到冰场了我会叫你的。肯定有很多人急不可待地想看看你的奖牌呢。”

勇利没有和他争辩，他很确定大多数人会对迪米特里和斯维特拉娜拿的那块银牌更感兴趣，而且他们俩还确保了青年大奖赛决赛的位置。毕竟，他们是俄罗斯国家队的，而勇利却是个外国人，在冰上宫殿训练的屈指可数的几人中的一个。

他从口袋里掏出MP3播放器，塞好耳机。这其实无关紧要了，因为阿列克谢和雅科夫已经用极快的语速说起了俄语，一大半勇利都听不懂。

他打起盹来，直到他的教练轻轻点醒他。他用掌根使劲按压着眼睛，然后才爬出车子。阿列克谢已经提着他的冰鞋包在等他了。

他穿过门的时候，米拉是第一个向他冲过来的。他并不习惯有人整个扑到他身上来，但他还是勉力接住了她。“你办到了，尤拉！你又拿了块奖牌！”

“恭喜你。”卡嘉是下一个。她把她的异母妹妹从他身上拽了下来，给他比了个大拇指。“我们都为你自豪。”

维克多正在冰上，排演着他的自由滑节目，勇利摒住了呼吸。维克多确实找到了他接续步中缺失的那一块，尽管勇利完全不明白为什么他看了勇利的芭蕾舞视频就能受到启发。勇利双手紧紧地抓着挡板的顶端，直直地盯着。总有一天……总有一天，他一定能像这样滑冰。

维克多结束的时候，对上了勇利的目光，微笑起来：“我就知道你能行。”

***

“你还记得《伏尔塔瓦河》的编舞吗？”巴拉诺夫斯卡娅夫人的声音像平常一样轻快。“我一直等到分站赛结束才来问你。”

勇利转向把杆，抬起另一条腿，完成他的frappe。巴拉诺夫斯卡娅夫人在他的把杆练习时打断他并不是常有的事情，除非她确实非常想让他做什么。 “我不知道。已经一年多了。”

“今天不做中间练习（center work）了，我们来试试看你还记得多少。”

“ _Oui_ , Madame,”勇利边转身边点头应道，准备开始他把杆练习的最后一部分：Grand Battements.  他在把杆前充分拉伸，然后走到舞蹈房中间，摆出开始的姿态，做好准备后，向巴拉诺夫斯卡娅夫人点点头。

当音乐响起的时候，他直接进入了熟悉的动作，放空其他思维，一步接一步地表演过每一个动作，一个动作顺畅地流向下一个动作。缓慢地转身，然后是一个小跳，再是一个大跳。Petite allegro。一连串fouette turns。最后是他的结束姿态，grand bow。音乐停止之前他就停下了，他的舞蹈节目比维克多的自由滑要短得多。

“漂亮，勇利。艺术品，一如往常。”勇利站起来的时候，她露出了一个转瞬即逝的微笑。“我们这小时余下的时间来继续练习《樱花》，之后维克多会过来跟我们一起练习。他完成把杆练习之后，你来帮我一起指导他《伏尔塔瓦河》的接续步。”

勇利感到他的眉毛都抬到发际线里去了，但巴拉诺夫斯卡娅夫人向他拍手示意让他赶紧站好的时候，他什么话也没说。他们会慢慢地练习所有部分，检查他的姿态和动作流畅度，然后他再回到全速。他需要在全国锦标赛之前练好。这很重要。

维克多走进门的时候显然比他通常的样子专注多了；勇利只能猜这是加拿大杯接近了的缘故。他要在加拿大杯遭遇现任世界冠军，勇利还记得他提到过一个值得一看的中国选手。

帮助维克多练习他的接续步其实就意味着一遍一遍反反复复地跳《伏尔塔瓦河》，而且要在巴拉诺夫斯卡娅夫人要求的时候随时停下。有那么几次他甚至敢发誓她想让他在半空中停住，还好她最终在他落地之后才开始向维克多大吼身体姿态，关于如何同时紧张和放松。

“就是这样！看看！睁大眼睛好好看看！”

勇利的手臂高高地伸展在头顶上方，轻柔地弯曲着，手指恰到好处地定在一个半紧张的状态上，他的腿部定在releve的位置上，浮腿在身后抬起。他能保持这个姿势大概五秒钟时间，心里期望着这点时间够用。

最终，他坚持了七秒钟才垮下来。他放下腿，抖抖绷紧的肌肉，去拿水。这比刚开始学这玩意的时候还糟。

维克多模仿着勇利的身体姿态，连身体的重量分布都模仿了，但是腿部姿态没学。他也许是要在这里做一个转体。也许是乔克肖或是莫霍克。勇利换上花滑选手的目光再看了他一眼。绝对是乔克肖，勇利心想。

“Хватит！休息一下，维克多。我们一会儿再继续。勇利，你今天的训练结束了。今天别滑冰。今天我让你做的比往常要多。注意让你的腿好好休息。”说完这句，巴拉诺夫斯卡娅夫人离开了房间。

“你是怎么做到的？”维克多一歪头，从头发上拽下发绳。潮湿的蓬乱的发卷落到他脸上，他伸手拨开了。“你的动作看起来简单极了。”

勇利在他身边坐下，把维克多的水瓶递给他。另一个男孩笑嘻嘻地接过来，长长地灌了一顿水。“你跳舞有多长时间了？”

“我开始参加少年组比赛之后很快就开始学跳舞了，所以大概十岁上下。我柔韧性不错，所以并不是很有挑战性。”

“怪不得你的技巧有点半吊子还乱七八糟的。你从来没有认真对待过芭蕾。”

维克多对他露出不屑的嘲笑：“才不是！”

“并不是你对滑冰的那种认真。”

“当然不是！滑冰于我是……生命。”维克多把勇利的水瓶递还给他，把脖子后面的头发撩起来向后束。

勇利静悄悄地看了他一会儿：“我三岁的时候开始跳舞，因为我姐姐想上舞蹈课，所以就成了我想上舞蹈课，一直吵个不停直到我父母妥协。美奈子老师觉得这情况挺可爱的。”

“我猜一定是的。”

勇利摇摇头：“我爱跳舞。我本来想做个芭蕾舞演员。我想和美奈子老师一样，赢一座贝诺阿奖。她教的每一堂课我都用心学了。即使我那时才五岁。所以我跳舞大概跳了十二年了。我第一次穿上冰鞋的时候六岁，或者是七岁，简直太好玩了，但是说老实话，直到三年以前，我都没有特别严肃认真地对待滑冰过。”至于为什么，他没有说下去。如果维克多已经想办法翻译了他写的那句话，那他就已经知道了，但如果他还没有的话……那么，勇利绝对不会把这句话说出口的。绝对不会。

“三年？”维克多听起来有点喘不上气，他吹了个口哨。“你喜欢吗？”维克多抬手把头发上的皮筋拽下来，一副受够了的丧气样。勇利立刻领会了他的意思，伸出手，维克多把皮筋扔进他的手心，转过身去。

勇利轻轻地用手指梳理另一个男孩的头发，碰到几处打结的地方，但是设法梳通了，没有扯痛他：“是的。比跳舞更爱。所以我才改变了重心，但是芭蕾……我永远不会不爱芭蕾。只是不一样而已。芭蕾对我来说，比滑冰更像个避风港。”他停顿了一下。“你身上带着发夹吗？”

维克多伸长了腿，脚趾勾住背包的包带，拽过来。“应该有。”他伸手翻找了一阵，从包里拽出一把发刷，不回头地从肩膀上向后递过去，勇利终于领会了他的意图，伸手接了过来。“那滑冰并不是避风港咯？”

勇利深吸一口气，把发刷刷过维克多的头发。这和他给优子梳头时有点像，但优子的头发厚多了，有时候，如果天气特别潮湿的话，感觉简直要把他生吞活剥了似的。维克多的头发更像流动的瀑布，从他的手上，从他的指尖滑过。他开始为他编起了辫子，花冠形的发辫可以让头发从脖子和眼睛前面梳上去，维克多也不用担心头发落到脸上了。

“它是的，但并不在同一个意义上。我滑冰的时候更用心。并不是说我跳舞的时候就用不着用心了，但是我不需要舞蹈房地板上拖着自己高速跑。足尖立地旋转根本到不了三周半跳的速度。”

“而冰是非常冷酷无情的爱人。”

勇利大笑，继续跪坐着帮他把辫子编完。

***

勇利打开公寓门的时候，卡嘉正抱着米拉站在门外。“谢啦。”

“我们并不一定需要看直播。他们会在正常的时间重播的。”勇利让她俩进了客厅。他已经把笔记本电脑架在了沙发一头的边桌上，领她们在另一边坐下。

卡嘉把米拉放下。“需要看直播。”米拉哼唧着，伸长四肢，占据所有剩下的空间。

卡嘉从鼻子里哼了一声，勇利可不能说她不对。米拉有时候有点不可理喻，她发现勇利看了加拿大站的短节目直播并打算看自由滑直播之后就坚持要求也要看直播。

“我自己看直播的唯一原因是这个时间我已经醒了。早饭已经是一个小时之前的事情了。”

凛空从厨房伸头过来：“姑娘们，想要点什么？阿列克谢起来以后会有 сырники，他估计要等维克多之前两个人才起床。”

“茶？快告诉我这里有茶喝。”卡嘉打了个呵欠。

“当然有。我猜你是想要正经俄国茶咯？”卡嘉点点头。“米拉？”

“热巧克力！”

勇利把笑容藏在手后面。卡嘉摇着头。

“要不要换成可可？”

勇利勉强挤进米拉给他留下的小小空间之后，米拉叹着气放松下来，让自己更舒服了一点。“茶，加牛奶。”她看了看勇利的电脑屏幕。“你又要开始聊天了？”

勇利点头：“应该吧。除非小优这次决定不看了，这不太可能。”他打开聊天窗口，可是优子还没上线。并不吃惊，还没到时间呢。他回到自己的文字处理程序，保存文件。这会儿他不可能多写多少论文，而且现在写的话他就是个糟糕的主人了。

他推开米拉的腿（不知怎么游移到了他的腿上），走进厨房，把卡嘉和米拉的茶端来。回来的路上他顺便走进自己的房间，看看睡在他床脚的马卡钦醒了没有。答案是醒了，她从房间里绕了出来，迅速地跳上沙发，自己占了勇利原先的座位。 

“马卡钦，下来。”

她平静地“汪”了一声。

“勇利君，看起来今天大家都想要你的位置。”凛空在台灯旁的一张大扶手椅上坐了下来。

他叹着气：“谁说不是呢。”他走过去亲自动手把大狗拎起来，坐下，再把她放在自己的膝上。“我们马上要看维克多滑了，乖点。” 大狗瘫在他的膝盖上，尾巴不断地扫着米拉的胳膊，逗得她咯咯直笑。他打开电视，翻着频道，直到他找到加拿大站的直播。他们已经开始采访人了。

“维克多在那儿呐！”米拉从沙发上跳起来，指着电视。维克多正在背景里跟雅科夫说话。他的头发编成了花冠状，和大概一周前练习的时候勇利给他编的没什么两样，勇利心中猜测这是不是想要遮住他头发末端染色的部分。这一回是雅科夫把维克多拽到了正经的发型师那里，用了某种黑魔法和大量的时间，把他头发末端染黑了但已经褪色了的部分变成了火焰一样的颜色。配上他的短节目服装效果惊人，但是跟他的自由滑则完全不搭调。

到维克多快上场的时候，阿列克谢醒了，嘴里抱怨着集体观赛活动就不该允许在早上五点之前举办。然而他面前摆上一盘сырники之后，他立刻停止了抱怨，迅速抓起小块饼，满满地蘸上厚厚一层凛空刚放在他旁边的酸奶油和果酱，塞进嘴里。

“他就算是从屁眼里挤出个四周半跳来，也不能和我老婆的美妙厨艺相提并论。”

卡嘉爆发出一声响亮的大笑，伏下身去。

“あなた！这里有小孩！”

“他们都跟雅科夫训练。如果你以为米拉没听过更糟的——”

“不过他大多时候都是在吼维克多，”米拉突然说。她换了姿势，现在她头枕在姐姐腿上，腿又搁在勇利身上，马卡钦则设法夹在了十岁孩子周围的空隙里，口鼻凑在勇利的臂弯里。

“我知道你想他，小姑娘。安静看着吧。”

アイス・カサル・マッダナ 说：  
    你认真是为了这个起床的？  
カツキ丼 说：  
    是啊。我还有伴呢。  
アイス・カサル・マッダナ 说：  
    维克多的狗不算伴。不管怎样，狗狗好吗？  
カツキ丼 说：  
    嗯，好，马卡钦占了沙发上她应得面积大的多的部分，不过我的教练和凛空桑和几个同冰场的训练伙伴也在看。  
アイス・カサル・マッダナ 说：  
    嘘。他要开始了！  
アイス・カサル・マッダナ 说：  
    这里的解说员说他的节目比以前的富有音乐性得多。说维克多的芭蕾舞功底显露出来了。

勇利嗤之以鼻。没错，是 _维克多_ 的芭蕾舞功底显露出来了。

“他的节目构成分会比以往更高。你和莉莉娅上周在他走之前的加训见效了。他现在那接续步甚至有可能定成四级，只要他一步都不踏错的话。这上面他一个错误的余地都没有。”凛空向前倾身。 

アイス・カサル・マッダナ 说：  
    维克多·尼基弗洛夫是不是刚刚成功地完成了花样滑冰竞技史上第一个后外点冰四周跳？！？！？！？！！！  
カツキ丼 说：  
    是的，没错。他对这一跳超级自豪。就算他练习这一跳的时候有三分之一的时间还是脸着地的。  
アイス・カサル・マッダナ 说：  
    我拒绝相信维克多有任何地方不完美。  
カツキ丼 说：  
    我一定要把你的单相思告诉西郡。  
アイス・カサル・マッダナ 说：  
    只要你别告诉维克多，我们就还是朋友。

***

 

维克多走进宾馆的酒吧时露出了微笑。他之前一个小时花在了陪在雅科夫身边，和许多赞助商聊天上。现在他身上的俄罗斯队队服口袋里起码塞了四五张名片。维克多绝没有可能全部接下代言，但是他也许会接下那个古龙香水的。但愿他能趁拍摄广告的契机去趟巴黎。

“维克多， _bonsoir_ ！”一个法国选手——冰舞，十九岁，第四名——迎着他跑过来，迅速地在他两颊上印下亲吻。他模糊地记得在他自由滑结束后见过她。“我叫艾洛蒂。别告诉我你都忘了！”

“绝不会， _ma chère_ 。”他确实忘了。

“来吧！跟我们一起喝酒。我们都把曹给说动了。”她抓起他的手，自然而然地和他十指交握，将他引向角落里大些的卡座，一群选手正聚在一起，前面放着不少开了瓶的香槟。“我找到他了！”

“你收集好看的男人就跟有些姑娘收集毛绒布偶一样。”卡罗琳娜——德国双人滑选手，二十一岁，银牌——说。

赛普——卡罗琳娜的哥哥以及双人滑搭档——嗤道：“别因为你找不到男朋友就……”他的口音比他妹妹的要浓重得多，不大能听懂，维克多心不在焉地想着这是为什么。

维克多伸手去拿酒杯的时候，艾洛蒂的手指依然搁在维克多的手臂上：“我们要庆祝什么呢？” 

“胜利。不过既然你是这张桌子上唯一的金牌获得者……”艾洛蒂倾身又靠近了些，她的呼吸轻擦着他的耳廓。“你为什么不来祝个酒呢？”

***

“雅科夫还在为你和那个法国选手的小报照片对你大吼大叫吗？”

维克多叹着气：“是啊。他绝对是暴怒了。可不过就是在酒吧角落里接点吻罢了。有什么了不起的？ _我赢了金牌_ 。”他从勇利身边滑过，旋身开始一连串捻转步。“金～～～～牌！”

“对对对，我们都被你美翻了。不过你大奖赛决赛还能拿金牌吗？” 勇利大笑。他现在应该是在为他全日本比赛的自由滑做练习，但是维克多的雀跃心情让他很难集中精神。

维克多一转身，滑回勇利身边，曳地滑行，之后起身，转身进入一个相当精彩夺目的双足立地旋转。勇利认出来这一串动作是维克多表演滑中的一部分。结束旋转后，维克多方才有些上气不接下气地答道：“可是当然啦！不过意大利可以等等。我首先要在法国赢一场！大奖赛系列里连续三块金牌。嗯，这就是我的计划了。然后是全俄、然后是欧锦赛，再然后是世锦赛！”

“你听起来就跟个动画片里的大反派似的。”

维克多的大笑是能传染的。他可以等等再练习。

***

アイス・カサル・マッダナ 说：  
    我知道差不多历史上所有的花滑选手都滑过《火鸟》，但维克多的版本是至今我最喜欢的。  
カツキ丼 说：  
    也是我最喜欢的。我以后绝对不会滑火鸟的。我怎么也不可能达到那么好。  
アイス・カサル・マッダナ 说：  
    你会的。你在全国青年锦标赛之后会回家吧，是吗？

***

这次，维克多在法国获得金牌之后的报道新闻并没有被小报文章夺取风头，但他们从巴黎回来以后，雅科夫依然在对维克多大吼大叫。

“你这回干了什么？”勇利正在进行上冰前的拉伸活动。还有几天他就要和阿列克谢一起离开，去仙台参加全国青年锦标赛了。

“跟我在世锦赛遇到的可爱的瑞士选手调了情。或者我是在欧锦赛上遇到他的？我记不得了。不管怎样吧，克里斯托弗相当讨人喜欢。他红起脸来也很可爱。还没到十七岁呢。我们在庆祝我获得了胜利！”

“如果你变得跟格奥尔吉一样烦人的话，我就再也不跟你说话了。我不想听你说什么女朋友啊男朋友啊，之类之类。为什么所有人都觉得有需求要配个对？”勇利拽上冰鞋，迅速地系起邪带来。“来吧。你答应我要帮我练习我的自由滑节目的。我的青年全国锦标赛上可不想出错。”勇利踏上冰面。

“我才不会配对。我不过是在寻个开心罢了。”维克多一想到会成为格奥尔吉那样的痴情种子就扮了个鬼脸，之后才滑过来。“好好好，我来努力干活。我们从你的三周半跳开始，因为这是你上次比赛里跳歪了的一个。第一跳的起跳连接是什么？”

勇利把连接的步法展示给维克多看，然后滑到一边，看维克多滑出步法，进入一个完美的三周半跳。“你能再做一遍吗？这次我要看你的脚下。”

***

勇利把口罩从鼻子上拽下来，跟在阿列克谢后面，沿着走廊走向机场中心结点。他已经筋疲力尽了。从圣彼得堡到仙台需要的转机数目大大超过了他的忍受力，但必须如此。凛空已经在日本有几个星期了，他们会在旅馆碰头。

“勇利！”

勇利从他的教练身后探头张望，一眼看到了美奈子老师和优子，她俩正举着一幅硕大的旗帜，上书他的名字。他满脸通红地把头埋到阿列克谢身后。

“勇利！别躲在你教练后面！你是来捍卫你的金牌的！”

他感到眼光开始转到他的身上。四周传来窃窃私语声“那是阿列克谢·图洛夫吗？”“他不是在奥运会上拿过金牌吗？”“他在训练日本选手？”他的脸越来越红。

阿列克谢大笑起来：“啊，太棒了！看，勇君，看来看台上会有你的粉丝呢！”

“美奈子老师， _怎么会_ ？”

“如果你的国内比赛我都缺席不看的话，我就得放弃我胜生勇利粉丝俱乐部主席的称号了。”

“没有胜生勇利粉丝俱乐部这种东西。”勇利嘟囔着。“而且反正我也不想要。”

阿列克谢揽住勇利的肩，推他往前走。四个人开始向停车场走去。“你得跟维佳打一架才能获得这个称号。他现在正在狼吞虎咽地大看勇利给你跳舞的视频。”

优子一声尖叫。“等等等等等等！ _我的_ 视频？他一直在看 _我_ 上传的视频？那个留言的网名是VN的人真的是 _维克多？_ ” 她又一声尖叫，抓住勇利的胳膊。“你听到没有？维克多·尼基弗洛夫在我的YouTube视频下面评论！”

勇利完全不想知道那些评论写了些什么。或者也许他想知道。不，他绝对不想知道。

“勇君，维克多为什么在看你跳舞的视频？”优子抱着他的胳膊上下蹦跳着。他很怀念这种感觉。优子提到滑冰和维克多时那无人可以匹敌的兴高采烈劲头。他们俩能成为朋友是有原因的。

美奈子从他手上夺过拉杆箱，几步上前和阿列克谢并肩而行。“优子，你记得我把车停哪里了吧？别跟丢了。”说完这句话，她转向阿列克谢，开始机关枪一样问出一大串关于勇利训练的问题。他们的对话很快融合成一种一半日语一半俄语的词汇混合，大多数的俄语是阿列克谢说的，大多数的日语是美奈子说的。

会讲很多门语言可奇怪了。

优子一定也是这么想的：“你能听懂他们说话吗？我的意思是说，我能听明白美奈子老师说的大部分，但是……”

“他们在谈我的跳跃。”他顿了一下。“然后阿列克谢直接问了芭蕾舞是怎么处理发育期蹿个子问题的。”他耸了耸肩。“我大概是已经习惯了。”

“那么，跟维克多一起滑冰是什么感觉？你跟他一起在冰上滑过吗？你给我发邮件的时候很少说起你是怎么训练的。”优子终于放下了他的胳膊，两个人离成人们远了一些。

勇利忍不住微笑起来：“对，我们其实经常一起滑冰。雅科夫把我们俩结成对了，因为我安静话少，不太会让维克多分心。我觉得是这样。不管怎么说啦，我走之前几天，维克多在帮我练习自由滑。我要试着再拿一块金牌。”

优子嗤笑，勇利转头看她：“什么这么好笑？”

“只是…… _尝试_ ？勇利，你是这里金牌的顶尖争夺者。你在青年大奖赛分站赛上得到的分数差不多比这里所有人的分数都高。日本冰协把你往国际赛场推是有理由的。”优子看了他一眼，是他从前赛前紧张特别严重的时候她常给他的那种眼神。“自从我关注青年组的比赛之后我就知道了。我确实不再比赛了，但我并没有跳出圈子。”

“我倒是希望你还在。”

“比赛？”

勇利猛地一点头。

优子叹了口气。“我之前就不像你那么爱滑冰。你想成为最好的那一个，勇利，而且你痛恨失败，这驱使你更加努力。没法赢这件事对我没这个效果，我从比赛中从来得不到这种兴奋感。”

他咬住嘴唇。

“现在你得好好地站出去，滑一个给他们看看，告诉全日本，你能有个前奥运奖牌获得者做你的教练是有原因的。”

***

青年全国锦标赛上，勇利抽出了差不多是最糟糕的一个出场顺序。第一个。他第一个上场，之后所有其他选手都有机会超过他。如果这三十个选手中间他拿不到前二十四名的名次的话，他连表演自由滑的机会都没有。

他叹了口气，在背后伸直胳膊拉伸着。呼吸。他只要做到这点。只要呼吸，然后滑冰。

“胜生君？”

勇利转过头。一个年轻男人，一头褐色的尖刺般的短发，差不多是维克多的年纪，正站在阿列克谢身边。

“勇君，这是诸冈君。他在《冰上》实习，想问你几个问题，拍几张你热身时候的照片。可以吗？”阿列克谢问。他小心地摆出一副面无表情的样子，但是勇利看出了隐藏的问题： _你想让我把他赶走吗？_

勇利深吸一口气，仔细地考虑了一番。他感到很紧张，坐立不安。他不想第一个上，而且很担心他表演的效果。他实在没有什么回答问题的心情，诸冈一脸决绝的神色，看起来有点怕人。也许还是做个妥协吧。

“他现在可以拍照，但是我表演完短节目之前不想回答问题。可以吗，诸冈桑？”

诸冈点头。“好的，当然了。我需要写一篇青年全国锦标赛的稿子，一定想要找机会和你谈谈，因为你在国际上的表现很棒——”他顿住了话头。“一会儿再说。啊。对不起。”

勇利点点头，回身伸手撑住墙壁。他向后抬高腿，拉伸自己的股四头肌，一边低下头。呼吸一次，两次。直起身，换边。最终，他完全忘记了正有人给自己拍照，直到比赛前六分钟冰上热身练习的时候他系上冰鞋的时候听见快门的响声，他才又想起来。

当他踏上冰面的时候彻底忘记了这些，只绕着冰场滑了两圈，然后准备好，跳出一个两周半跳。他知道有几个选手正看着他，但并不是谢菲尔德时候那样的专注眼神。比较容易无视。

他的短节目表现比在谢菲尔德要好，出分的时候他发现自己脸上露出了笑容。他并不知道他能在第一的位置上呆多久，但他的分数已经足够好了，阿列克谢说他用不着担心进不了自由滑，这才是重点。

“胜生君？”

勇利深吸一口气，露出微笑。阿列克谢跟他保证过，只要勇利觉得过头了，他就会来中止采访。他只需要看一眼他的教练就行了。“诸冈先生，您有什么问题？”

***

他之后有29个选手上场，没有一个能超越勇利的短节目分数，虽说有两个比较接近了。自由滑的时候他会是最后一个上场。

***

西郡 (1/2)  
_你知道你第一个上场但最后还是第一名的感觉有多讨人厌吗？_  
西郡 (2/2)  
_还有……恭喜。优子说我要是不说的话她就要揍我。所以就当我说过了吧。_

勇利把手机递给优子，并扬起了单边眉毛。

“我没说过！”

他大笑起来：“我知道。不过西郡一直这么说话。我们俩一直就这么相处的。”

***

凛空伸手抚平他肩膀上的布料，微笑着说：“我觉得这是我最喜欢的一套表演服。”

“你有偏见。”一分钟后他就要上场了，滑那首给凛空赢得一块奥运会金牌的曲子。如果说有那么一次他特别想把《樱花》滑好的话，那就是现在，在青年全国锦标赛上。

“你说得对。我彻底地有偏见。”她轻抚勇利的脸颊。“頑張って。”

勇利踏上冰面，转身对着阿列克谢，而阿列克谢只伸出一只拳头。勇利伸手对了对拳头，然后才沿着整个冰场滑了两圈，听到广播中喊出他的名字以后，滑到冰场正中准备起始姿态。

阿列克谢在俄罗斯那个芭蕾舞舞蹈房里放起这首曲子的时候，勇利就知道他一定要滑。这是一种发自肺腑的反应。每一次他在冰上滑出这个节目的时候都有那么多的感情变幻着。他每一次随之舞蹈时都是如此。恐惧。骄傲。紧张。爱。思乡。耐心。焦虑。悲伤。希望。

他开始的动作悠长而凌厉，顺着日本琴粗砺的声响移动，不断地加速直到出现断裂，一个暂停，几乎如同一声喘息，然后他跃起，进入他的三周半跳，浮腿扫过，摆成优雅的弧形。他现在的滑行动作极为诚挚，每一步都缓慢、慎重，充满了他这一年来对日本的思念之情，因为他确实已经快离开一年了。

他的冰刀刻入冰里，开始讲故事，不是他滑冰的故事，而是他对长谷津的家的爱，对他这里的历史的爱。他进入蹲踞旋转，就像他跟阿列克谢讨论过的那样，变化成侧向。当音乐的节奏变快，他进入了他的步伐接续步。他自由滑中的这段并没有他短节目中的那段那么难，但是他一样热爱它。这一转将他领向穿过桥的那条路，那一转将他带上冰上城堡的阶梯，而捻转步让他转个身，面对那个城堡和被挡住的忍者之屋。每一次转体、捻转步、夏塞步和小跳都领着他回家，到他长大的那个温泉去。

当他的3F稳稳落冰，那就是他抬起桶把水从头上浇下去，即将踏入温泉热水前的那一瞬间。

他的编舞接续步就像是和小维在海滩上奔跑，他3Lz-3T联合跳就像是跳入海浪飞溅起水花，浑身透湿。连接的步伐就是他和优子一起练习维克多的节目，而他最后的联合跳——三周半，单周结环，三周结环——就是和姐姐的傻气争吵之后两人和好，姐姐推一把他的肩膀。这个节目里没有任何他不爱的东西，没有任何不会让他泪流满面的东西。

他最后一个旋转是致敬凛空，那个把这首歌带给他，让他有机会滑它的人。阿列克谢稍微改动了一下这个旋转，让它更接近凛空在自己的节目最后做的那个旋转：联合旋转，从蹲踞旋转开始，转成燕式旋转，然后是侧向燕式，最后转换成贝尔曼旋转。

他进入最后的亮相姿态，灯光照射在他衬衫的粉红色水晶上，熠熠发光，就如同落樱时节飘散的花瓣。

他记不得自己是否犯过什么错误。他的冰鞋是不是倾斜方向有错，或者跳跃落冰时是否不稳。他甚至听不出掌声喝彩声的大小，甚至是不是有掌声。他一口接一口地吸气。一切都不重要了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 翻译：  
> Oui – 是  
> Хватит - Khvatit – 够了！  
> Сырники - syrniki – quark（农夫奶酪）煎饼  
> アイス・カサル・マッダナ - ice castle madonna – 冰上城堡麦当娜（优子的网名）  
> カツキ丼 - katsukidon – 胜生丼（勇利的网名）  
> Bonsoir – 晚上好  
> ma chère – 我亲爱的  
> 頑張って - Ganbatte – 加油  
> ***  
> 所以，我终于把《樱花》从头到尾捋出来了，还有勇利表演这个节目时在想些什么，我希望我做得没问题。我一直有意避免详述这个节目，因为我想在他回到日本的时候才仔细描述它。  
> 然后我们看到了一点风流的维克多。唉，维克多……  
> 今晚或者明天的什么时候，我会把音乐和服装放在我的汤不热上，有兴趣的话来看看！


	10. Chapter 10

勇利鞠躬致意，气喘吁吁，汗流浃背，但是一脸微笑。脚下冰刀一转，他转身向另一边的看台鞠躬致意。他看到不远处的冰上落着一个饭团形状的毛绒玩具，他滑过去，抓起来，最后挥挥手，踏下冰面。当他走进的时候，才看到阿列克谢正紧紧抱着凛空的肩膀，而凛空正双手捂着下半张脸。

他没滑好吗？但不是啊，他感觉这次表演相当不错，而且阿列克谢正冲他微笑。

他从阿列克谢手里接过刀套，俯下身去戴上。

“勇利、素晴らしかった。ありがとう。”凛空的声音碎了，他抬起头。她眼睛里有泪花。“如果我要哭的话，我得在等分区哭，对吧？来吧。”

看台人不多，完全比不上四天之后将在这里举行的NHK杯比赛时会有的观众数量，但今天的观众喝彩声似乎想当响。勇利转过身，看见大屏幕上正回放着他自由滑时的镜头。勇利的呼吸滞住了。看起来简直不像他。这不是他吧，是吗？

勇利的分数终于出来的时候，他眨了眨眼。比他想象中要高。他眯着眼盯着显示屏，想确认他没听错。

“新的个人最佳成绩，勇利君！”凛空惊叹起来。“我知道这不是ISU比赛，所以并不算数，但是这是你的自由滑滑得最好的一次！”

“而且是多么棒的表演啊。”阿列克谢拍拍他的后背。“你要是在世青赛上也能这么滑的话一定能上领奖台的！ ”

***

勇利把脸压在出租车窗上。阿列克谢大笑起来，但勇利却一点都不在意；自从火车驶近长谷津火车站的那一刻起，他就浑身劲头十足地雀跃不已。

“窗外究竟有什么让你这么着迷？”

“一切。”勇利没有转头。“顺着那条街往下走一个路口就是美奈子老师的芭蕾舞教室。现在我们要路过我的学校了……就这里！”勇利把凑在窗前的脸缩回来，转过头去看车的另一面。“那个便利店就是我、优子和西郡放学后去冰场时经常进去转转的！他们家的饭团最好了。”勇利停下来喘口气。“如果你沿着那条路往下走，就会有桥，过了桥就是冰场。有个人每天早上都在那里钓鱼。他脾气有点暴躁，但人很好。小维和我冬天的时候都会沿着海岸跑！长谷津从前是有名的度假胜地。”

“我很期待。我要谢谢你父母招待我。”

勇利小小地翻了个白眼：“我父母是开旅店的。他们早就习惯了。”然后他突然意识到了什么。“阿列克谢！温泉！我们家的温泉是长谷津最好的。现在除了我们只剩下个把家温泉还在营业了，但是我们家肯定是最好的。你会喜欢的！还有我妈妈做的炸猪排盖饭！我在全国青年锦标赛拿了金牌，我可以吃了吧，对吧？”

阿列克谢微笑着点头。“你每获得一块奖牌就能吃一碗炸猪排盖饭。所以我们走之前你能吃三碗。但不能一下吃完啊！”

出租车在温泉门口停靠，勇利飞快地跃出车门，不耐烦地双脚轮流在地面上蹦着，等阿列克谢给出租车付钱，并把他们的包从后车厢中拿出来。他跟着勇利穿过大门，沿着小道走到门口，进前门。一个比美奈子只年轻几岁的女人正站在厅里，双手合在身前，脸上带着泪光盈盈的笑容。

勇利以他最快的速度踩掉鞋子。

“ただいま！”勇利吐出这句话的时候阿列克谢听出了哽咽，眼看着他投入那个娇小女人的怀抱，脸压在她的脖子上。勇利几乎从没有和任何人用身体亲近表现喜爱之情，但是这似乎是个例外。

“おかえり，”她轻声说，手扶住勇利脑后，轻轻抚摸着他的头发。“我们看了你的比赛。真美，勇利。”

勇利颤抖了起来，阿列克谢知道他在哭，眼光迅速移开，弯下身解起鞋带来，然后把他和勇利两人的鞋放在门边的鞋柜木格里。这是母亲和儿子之间的私密时刻，不该让任何人入侵。

“图洛夫桑，欢迎。”勇利的父亲个头并不高，但他有张善良柔和的脸，他用西方人见面的方式伸出一只手来。

阿列克谢鞠躬：“おじゃまします。”

利也桑微笑着鞠躬回礼：“图洛夫桑，能招待您是我们的荣幸。您在这几个月来把我们的儿子照顾得很好。”

“照顾的事情都是凛空在做。如果让我来做饭的话我们说不定就该饿死了。”

勇利正背对着阿列克谢，用夹克衫的袖子胡乱擦着脸。

“勇小利，おかえり。你不去跟小维打个招呼吗？他正睡在你的床上呢。”一个年轻女人走进房间，揉揉勇利的头发，之后向阿列克谢伸出手。“我是真利，这孩子的姐姐，比他强。”

阿列克谢从余光瞟见勇利在他姐姐背后向她伸舌头做鬼脸，然后才沿着一条侧边的走廊跑了下去：“我一会儿就回来，廖沙！小维，ただいま！”

***

 **胜生勇利《伏尔塔瓦河》** **的评论** ****  
da_victor （1个月前）  
不可思议！！！ -VN  
da_victor （4周前）  
我觉得我已经看了50遍了！！！还是一样地美！ -VN  
da_victor （2天前）  
我在想。哦。我一直在你这里留言可我都不知道你能不能看懂英语。我希望你能看懂。如果你看不懂的话你也许应该找个懂英语的人来，这样你就能看懂了，因为这件事很重要。你会上传胜生勇利在全日青年锦标赛上的视频吗？？？？我到处找可是找不到。肯定哪里会有，但是我只能用英语和俄语搜索。请你救救我们！！！！！我们一定要看到它！！！！！ - VN

 **奥川美奈子《加速的车》的评论** ****  
da_victor （1个月前）  
哇哦！ -VN  
da_victor （2天前）  
我知道我已经在另一个视频底下留过言了，不过你会把勇利在日本全国青年大奖赛上的视频发上来吗？？？请说你会的！！！  - VN

 **胜生勇利《独自在京都》的评论** ****  
da_victor （1个月前）  
这是什么时候的视频？不我是说真的。什么时候？  - VN  
da_victor （1个月前）  
没有回答！ - VN  
da_victor （3天前）  
求你求你多发点滑冰的视频吧！ - VN

 **胜生勇利《小丑登场》** **-短节目** **的评论** ****  
da_victor （1个月前）  
这是去年的日本全国青年锦标赛对不对？这场节目还真干净。我觉得之前我没见他滑得这么好过。 - VN  
da_victor （2天前）  
我知道我已经在另一个视频底下留过言了，不过你会把勇利在日本全国青年大奖赛上的视频发上来吗？？？请说你会的！！！  - VN  
swinging_mini_ami （1天前）  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! すごい!!!!!!!

 **胜生勇利《二号圆舞曲》** **-青年全日 短节目** **的评论** ****  
da_victor （1天前）  
你简直是天赐的礼物！谢谢谢谢谢谢！！！MB也说谢谢。KB也是。还有YF……啊呀你用不着知道他具体在吼些什么，不过谢谢！！！ - VN  
     icecastle_madonna （1天前）  
     不用客气！你跟勇利一起训练，是不是？在俄罗斯？  
         da_victor （1天前）  
         是的！他肯定跟你说了我所有的事情吧！ - VN  
              icecastle_madonna （1天前）  
              并没有。勇利不喜欢谈他自己的事。我习惯了。  
                   da_victor （1天前）  
                   我知道！我得用最曲折的办法找到这些视频。他不让我看这太不公平了！它们多棒呀！ - VN

 **胜生勇利《** **桜** **（** **Sakura** **）》** **–** **青年全日** **自由滑** **的评论** ****  
da_victor （1天前）  
告诉他他让KB哭了。  - VN  
da_victor （1天前）  
他让LB也哭了。 - VN  
da_victor （1天前）  
哦还有，我从来没见过YF做出过那种表情。我觉得有可能是个笑容，但我不敢肯定。根本认不出来。 - VN  
da_victor （7小时前）  
而且如果他不回我的短信的话我就再也不跟他说话了。不开玩笑。 - VN  
da_victor （4小时前）  
还有我能把视频贴在我的LJ上吗？？？求你了？？？ - VN

***

“你回了吗？”

勇利沿着冰场边缘滑行了几圈，然后俯下身，轻柔地画起曲线来。他一直觉得规定图形被从花样滑冰比赛里拿掉有点让人伤心，他本该是特别擅长这个的。“我回什么了？”

“回复维克多的信息。他说你要是不回的话他就再也不跟你说话了。”

“我回了，不过他胡说。他不会不跟我说话的，他会生闷气。生闷气的维克多比不跟你说话的维克多更糟。”

优子系好冰鞋，踏上冰场：“他真会这样？生闷气？”

勇利点点头，抓起她的手，拉着她进入一个他们多年前试着学的双人节目。比他十岁的时候好多了。“他还会噘嘴，雅科夫让他做他不想做的事情时，他还会像天已经塌下来一样躺在冰上。但是他这么做的时候几乎所有人都只会绕着他滑。他用这招对付我的时候我倒是会有点手足无措的。”

优子咯咯笑了起来，他们俩就像从前一样肩并肩滑行着。感觉很安宁。勇利怀念极了。他几乎怀念长谷津的一切。

“你为什么不告诉我你跟维克多有多要好？”优子滑到冰场边缘，停下，靠在挡板上。

勇利跟着她，在一米多的距离之外停了下来。他看着他的冰鞋：“感觉怪怪的。”

“怪怪的？你崇拜维克多好多年了！我们俩都是！”

“那才是问题关键，不是吗？按照常理我根本就不应该能见到维克多！更别提跟他成为朋友了。感觉太……超现实了。如果我说了这些事情的话……我不知道，感觉就会消失一样。”

“你觉得你跟别人说你和维克多是朋友他就不跟你做朋友了？”优子的声音里混杂着不敢置信和嫌弃，百分百她的招牌语气。“你知道他在我的YouTube视频底下留了几十条言了，是吧？秘密早就守不住了。”

勇利摇摇头：“不，不是这样的。不是说真的会突然消失。有时候我会觉得这都是一场梦。所有事情。全国比赛的金牌，阿列克谢·图洛夫成了我的教练，参加青年大奖赛。这些都是梦！不是现实。”

“哦，勇利。”

“我知道我简直荒唐，但是……每天我起来都去一个奥运会大小的冰场滑冰，旁边都是专业的国际水平的竞技选手，而且——”

“勇君。”他抬起头。“你自己就是个国际水平的竞技选手。”

“我知道！这怎么可能是真的呢？！又不是说我像维克多那样有才华，是个天才——”

“你就是有才华啊。你在全国青年锦标赛得了金牌，比第二名超出十多分！如果你在成人组比赛的话，你能进前十，而且你两个节目里一个四周跳都没有。这就是才华。”

“小优，我……”

西郡滑了过来，打断他们的谈话：“喂，胜生，我们讲定了的。第一个能跳好三周半跳的人要教另一个人怎么跳。来吧，给我看看你是怎么做的。”

优子小小地蹦了一下：“好啊！勇利，给我们看看你的跳跃！”

 

***

“我们想让勇利上高中。”利也在阿列克谢和凛空坐的矮桌对面落座。他们到长谷津已经有两天时间了。而这是阿列克谢第一次看到利也桑离开办公室和旅馆后面的房间。

真利把他们最近点的饮料放在阿列克谢身前，然后从跪坐的姿势站起身来：“我猜这里的谈话不需要我，对吧？我迅速地去抽根烟，就去主厅里照管那些顾客。”

“谢谢你，真利。跟他们说一声你几分钟后回来就好。他们应该正在看Sagan Tosu的足球赛回放，所以应该不会真的介意。”宽子双手叠放在膝上。美奈子老师坐在她身边，一脸严肃。

阿列克谢有些吃惊。他并不习惯带这个层次的选手，但是他有过的类似情况的个把学生都上了高中，尽管在日本高中并不是必须要上的。对他们来说，能上高中当然更好。他一直设想勇利也会上高中，虽说上普通高中会让他很难平衡训练和比赛日程。他已经不止在地区或者国内比赛了。

“我们也想让他上大学。他滑冰成绩够好的话，也有可能拿到旅人或者凛空桑拿到的那种奖学金。”这次是宽子说话了。

凛空微笑道：“是的，我同意。我从来没有后悔我有机会能上大学，虽然我花了比平常更久的时间才完成学业。我很高兴你们也是这样计划勇利的未来的。”

他妻子能在场真是谢天谢地。阿列克谢不太清楚如果他需要一个人进行这次谈话的话会怎么样。她要到早上才离开回仙台简直是命运垂怜。

“你上大学了吗，阿列克谢桑？”

“呃，没有。我只滑冰。在俄罗斯这就够了。”他露出微笑。他也许确实应该上大学，不过他再年轻一点的时候痛恨学校。

“啊。”利也桑点点头。“我和宽子也没有。这事上，真利也没有。她没兴趣，而且她说她没有离开长谷津和旅店的计划，让有大梦想的人做梦去吧。她说的当然是勇利。”

“利也给圣彼得堡的国际学校打过电话，不过我们觉得对勇利来说并不是个好选择。课程相当紧张，没留下什么让他滑冰的时间，而且他们不给运动员开例外。而且花费也不是他刚开始滑冰时我们准备负担的那个程度。”

他在桌下伸手握住凛空的手。他很紧张，而且甚至不知道原因为何。勇利的父母又不是计划着不许他滑冰了。

下一个开口的是美奈子：“宽子和利也桑跟我谈过这件事，因为我和勇利差不多大的时候就离家去训练芭蕾舞了。实际上比他还小呢，但我是大概十五岁出国的。如果他还打算当个舞蹈演员的话……”她顿住，带着一丝爱怜的微笑偏过头。“那我就会动用我全部力量把他送去我读过的那所芭蕾舞蹈学校。所有上学相关的问题就根本不是事了。花样滑冰可没有类似的专门学校。”

阿列克谢微笑道：“没有。最接近的应该就是雅科夫的夏令营了。”

宽子微笑着说：“我们想说的是我们并不知道该做些什么。我们不像你和凛空桑那样了解滑冰。甚至都不像美奈子前辈那么了解。我们只知道勇利喜欢。”她回头看看她丈夫，脸上的微笑颤抖了一瞬。“我们也知道勇利很擅长。我们只是不想让滑冰成为他的全部，这样万一出了什么问题他就什么都没有了。”

凛空捏捏他的手。受伤并不是稀罕事。凛空年轻时一个同冰场训练伙伴曾经被迫做过背部手术，之后她再也不能像从前一样滑冰了。她那时只有十六岁，整个事业就那样在她眼前烟消云散。阿列克谢自己则认识太多的滑冰运动员因为受伤而彻底毁掉了竞技生涯的任何可能。当然了，如果他们之前已经拿够了奖牌，赢了足够比赛的话，就可以很顺畅地转成教练工作，但是那些没有的，就没那么幸运了。他知道自己也许看起来一脸沮丧，但他确实对之后的可能性毫无头绪。他正在孤军奋战，没有雅科夫让他跑去咨询。

“あなた?”

阿列克谢转头看看他的妻子：“嗯？”

“还有大阪那所学校。”

他花了好一会儿才明白了凛空的意思，皱起了眉：“那所 _偶像_ 学校？”

凛空叹了口气：“你知道有专业运动员也上那所学校的。不过没有其他滑冰运动员。我不记得有。不过他们确实会安排古怪的时间表之类的事情，允许演出啦、比赛啦之类的。这个学校就是为此存在的。毕竟不是所有人都会搬到东京去。”她皱起眉，转头看向勇利的父母 。“但是这学校很贵，虽然没有东京那所那么离谱。”

利也桑点点头，他的嘴严肃地紧紧抿起。

“如果我们能在冰场时间和费用上谈个好价钱的话……”阿列克谢开头道。

凛空接口：“勇利可以跟我们住，不会有房租支出，只是借住。也许我们能把训练支出控制在圣彼得堡差不多的水平。而且……”

“而且？”美奈子紧逼一步。

“明年夏天有几场商业冰上演出想请勇利去表演。日本冰协自然同意了。演出的费用可以帮助减轻一些费用负担。如果勇利有兴趣，如果宽子桑和利也桑愿意在文件上签名同意他去的话，就没有问题了。”

***

“哇，真是完美！你跟我说过你的朋友会做定制的塑像，但我从来没想过能有这么好！”勇利把原先的《钢之炼金术师》塑像在手里颠来倒去地看着。现在爱德的靴子下面有银色的冰刀，头发也重新涂成偏白金色，发梢是维克多头发现在染成的火焰一般的红色。他倾身凑上前检视塑像底座，是白漆涂白，上有两道浅蓝色的弧线互相交缠。“哇！他还把冰刀轨迹加上去了！”

西郡重重地拍在勇利的背上，勇利好容易才没让塑像脱手。“我跟你说过他很棒的，对吧？”他一顿。“你真的不想自己也要一件？我和优子可以给你搞一件一模一样的当你的生日礼物。”

勇利摇摇头：“不要。维克多应该得到世上唯一存在的一件。世上独一无二。和他一样。”

他知道西郡翻了个白眼，但他才不管。

“ **勇利** ！”

勇利探头往优子的方向看，她正用西郡的笔记本电脑上网：“什么？是维克多出了什么事情吗？”

“不是！当然不是。他肯定挺好的。是你！”

“什么是我？”他低头看看自己的衣服，确认没有什么地方撕扯坏了。

“他们宣布了下个月《冰上》的海报内容！是你！看！”优子把椅子往后一推，调整屏幕角度让他和西郡看清屏幕上的内容。优子的屏幕显示着《冰上》的主页，确实，他们的新闻版块头条旁边有一个小小的他的头像： _日本青年组全国冠军_ _胜生勇利海报！_

“我在做梦，对吧？这是个梦？他们不会把我放在海报上的！谁会想要我的海报？”

“我！”优子抓住椅子边缘，转了一圈。“你最好下次从俄罗斯回家的时候帮我签名！”

勇利摇着头：“只是因为你认识我罢了，小优。”

“只有那些喜欢滑冰还看得懂日文的人才会买那本杂志，胜生。”西郡看着他。“也就是说他们关注日本选手。而你就是个日本的花滑选手。”

勇利一脸挫败地伸手梳过头发：“对，可我只有十五岁。我昨天才过十五岁生日。”

“在一种你二十四五岁或者七八岁就会因为膝盖受伤或者背部毛病而退役的运动项目里，我看不出来你的这个论点有任何意义。我去年十五岁，我得了二十六名。某个讨人厌的十三岁的快要十四岁的小孩儿拿了第一。第一。”西郡对他露出了一排牙。“该死的，我想不起来那小孩儿叫什么名字了。”

优子大笑起来，可她一看到勇利对她怒目而视，就咬住了嘴唇。“他说得没错，勇利。这又不是什么撞大运一次头的事情。你连着两次第一了。第二次分差有十分以上。你跟 _那个_ 维克多·尼基弗洛夫一起训练。奥运会金牌，阿列克谢·图洛夫是你的教练。你让另一个奥运会金牌选手凛空桑哭了，而且你滑的是让她获得奥运会金牌的那首曲子。你今年在两场青年大奖赛的分站赛上拿了奖牌。还需要我继续吗？”

勇利把拉链衫运动服的领子竖起来盖住脸，挡住一片烧红：“别。”他的声音连自己都嫌太小。优子把所有事实都摆出来的时候，听起来他比自己感觉到的要让人印象深刻多了。

“好好好。我们让金牌自己一个人呆会儿。”西郡调笑道。

勇利哀叹着。

“这次世青赛之后你会回来吗？”

勇利点点头：“实际上我可能会永久性搬回日本。”

***

“啊，太可惜了，维克多不参加NHK杯。”优子叹道。“你认识谁要参加吗，勇利？”

勇利摇摇头：“不认识。不过维克多认识这个叫克里斯托弗的家伙。”

优子眯眼盯着屏幕：“克里斯托弗·贾科梅蒂。我以前没注意过这个名字。他水平怎么样？”

“我不知道。他世锦赛排名前十五，而且显然要比我大两岁。他十五岁就升组了。他在巴黎的名次不够好，这里即使拿了金牌也进不了决赛。”勇利的手机铃声响了。他花一秒钟看了一眼呼叫人名字就翻开了手机。“Алло。”

“勇利，我无聊死了！”

 _“_ _是维克多吗？_ _”_  优子不出声地用口型对他说。

勇利无声地冲她点点头：“NHK杯的男子短节目就要开始了，结果你无聊死了？”

“是吗？”

“怎么还有个问号？你不该好奇一下会是谁进入决赛吗？”

“哎呀，这跟担心我自己能不能进总决赛完全不是一回事嘛。我的总成绩已经是最高分了，已经够格了。等等。你在看吗？跟我一起看！求你了勇利。一整天他们都不许我上冰，雅科夫和莉莉亚对我非常残忍。”

勇利皱起眉头：“你干嘛了？为什么不许你上冰？”

“我练习四周跳的时候摔了，摔了膝盖。雅科夫说我必须休息养伤。我已经在家里困了两天了。一个人。没人来陪我。连格奥尔吉都不来！”

“马卡钦也跑了吗？”

“没有，她正蜷在…… _勇利_ ！你知道我是什么意思。”

勇利硬生生压下了一阵大笑：“好吧，好吧。我不挂电话，但是有人在滑冰的时候你不许说话。我开免提，因为我在和优子和西郡一起看比赛。”勇利按下免提键，把手机放在身旁。

“优子？就是冰堡麦当娜对吧？ **我爱死你的** **YouTube** **频道了！多放点勇利的滑冰视频！你有他小时候的——** ”勇利挂了电话。

“勇君！这么做可粗暴了。”

他的手机随着短信进来哔了一声。

维克多  
_Извини._ _我会乖的。_

发给 维克多  
_行。打回来吧。_

***

“我们以为俄罗斯会是长期决策的时候就已经把文件都处理好了。”宽子正抚弄着怀里棕褐色的小狗，小狗快活地吠叫着。“勇利和小维要好得不得了，他不能让小维陪着他就太糟了。所以，就算是只有几个月……”

凛空伸出手，摸摸这只玩具贵宾犬的头顶：“哦，我们并不介意。他比马卡钦小多了，而且我们最近让那大家伙在我们家住了一周多。大奖赛决赛的时候我们又得照看她。你觉得它们俩会合得来吗？”

真利俯下身，跟小维蹭蹭鼻子：“这么说吧，我们小维跟他遇到的几乎所有狗都处得来。至少在这周围是这样。当然我不知道他看到勇利照顾别的狗会有什么反应。也许他会嫉妒的。”

“如果这方面出了问题的话，我们永远可以让维克多把马卡钦寄养在犬舍里。他以前很多年都是这么做的。”阿列克谢微笑着看着在众人目光下极为惬意的小狗。

“搞定！我把小维所有的东西都塞进行李箱了！真不敢相信他要跟着我们回俄罗斯了！你会喜欢的，小维。离冰场不远就有个公园，而且你和马卡钦会成为最好的朋友的！”勇利从他母亲手里接过小狗，抱紧。“可你在飞机上得乖乖的。我们可有的飞一阵呢。你不许大声叫，知道吗？”

小维只是舔了舔他的鼻子。  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 翻译：  
> 勇利、素晴らしかった。ありがとう。- Yuuri, subarashikatta. Arigatou! – 勇利，你太棒了。谢谢！  
> ただいま - Tadaima – 我回来了。  
> おかえり - Okaeri – 欢迎回来。  
> おじゃまします。 - Ojamashimasu – 打扰了。（进别人家门时的打招呼用语）  
> すごい - sugoi – 太棒了（斯阔以）  
> あなた – anata-  
> Алло - Allo – 喂  
> Извини. - Izvini – 对不起  
> ***  
> 天哪，有才的r95irth为我画了一幅勇利《樱花》的服装！  
> 感谢Yuurisvicchan帮我翻译了凛空在勇利的《樱花》节目后向他说的话！（剩下的日语如果有什么可怕的错误，那都是我的错。）  
> 这次没有音乐了，不过我也许可以在我的汤上放点先行预告片什么的。你也可以在评论里向我提问，在汤上提问也行……只不过我不会剧透哒！:P （还有，东京的那所偶像学校完全是真的！谁会知道呢……我不过是在大阪又创造了一个，因为会让事情变得简单一些。）


End file.
